Mind Over Matter
by Chuquita
Summary: Goku has finally mastered a difficult technique taught to him by the aliens he learned to teleport from. The ability to manipulate those around him with his mind! Unfortunately, when Goku becomes angered, his mind causes the source of that anger to disapp
1. I'm MAGICAL l poof, you're gone!

10:51 PM 2/24/2003  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -from "Spongebob Squarepants"  
Gary the Snail: Here's one YOU might know; there once was a man from Peru, who dreamed he was eating his shoe.  
He woke with a fright, in the middle of the night, to find that his dream had come true.  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Chuquita: Welcome readers and reviewers to a very interesting requested fic!  
Goku: (grinning ear-to-ear) I get psychic mental powers!  
Vegeta: (groans) And I get a headache.  
Chuquita: But that's for the story, not today's Corner. Today we're celebrating the "joys of music".  
Goku: And singing! (grins at Veggie)  
Vegeta: (turns his head away) Oh dear God....  
Goku: I heard Veggie sing-a-song and now I want to sing a-long!  
Vegeta: (snorts) No you don't.  
Goku: (cheerful) Yes I do.  
Vegeta: No you DON'T!  
Goku: Yes I do!  
Vegeta: You don't even know what the song I sang was about!!  
Chuquita: (to Son) Don't let that stop you.  
Goku: YAY!!  
Vegeta: PLEASE, Chu, don't encourage him!  
Chuquita: (humoring Goku) (to Veggie) But he wants to sing with you *SO MUCH* (snickers) [patting Goku on the shoulders]  
Goku: [w/super-big psychotic grin on his face] (squeals) VEGGIESONGS FOR ME!!!  
Vegeta: (flatly) Thanks a lot, Chu.  
Chuquita: (satisfied grin) You're welcome. [pulls out a tapeplayer and sets it on the desk, then turns it on]  
[snappy, repetitive, determined-sounding music comes out of the tapeplayer]  
Goku: (blinks) What's that? [points to speakers]  
Chuquita: That, my friends, is the offical Veggie theme-song!  
Goku: (w/big sparkily eyes) My little Veggie has his very own **THEME*SONG**???  
Vegeta: (face turning red) [covers his eyes with his hands and turns away] OHHHhhhhhh....  
Chuquita: That's right! It turns out in the japanese version of your show many of the main characters have their very own  
theme songs. The site I got this off of (and have yet to find the place (Travegeta's) again) had Veggie's theme song as well  
as several other non-vocal songs including Chi-Chi's theme song.  
Vegeta: (opens his mouth to say something)  
Goku: Veggie don't be mean!  
Vegeta: (closes his mouth) (snorts)  
Chuquita: Chi-Chi's was off the server at the time so I couldn't download hers. I've heard Veggie's, Piccolo's and Gohan's  
theme songs though.  
Goku: (eagerly) What about mine?  
Chuquita: I don't know what yours sounds like.  
Goku: (pouts) Aww...  
Vegeta: (sarcasm) Don't worry, Kakarrotto, I'm sure it's some nice, sweet, soft, cute-and-fuzzy sounding bit of  
musical-torture that my ears luckily are spared from hearing for the moment.  
Goku: (smiles at Veggie) Wow little Veggie, you really think my theme song would sound THAT amazing and wonderful!! That's  
such a KIND thing for you to say about me!  
Vegeta: (nervous laughter) D--don't be a baka, Kakarrotto. I was being sarcastic.  
Goku: (still smiling, touched) What does that mean?  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Nevermind.  
Goku: Well I LIKE Veggie's theme-song! (whistles to the music)  
Vegeta: (groans) Oh brother.  
Chuquita: Today's corner "theme" was inspired by the Veggie theme song, by "Vegeta-sama no oryouri Jigoku" (the song I  
mentioned in the last story's last chapter where the japanese Veggie sings) a clip of Piccolo's old dub va singing Brak's  
"I'm a Cucumber" song in Piccolo's voice surrounded by a backdrop allowing it to appear it was dubbed that way, AND Son-kun's  
self-patented "Heeheehee" song from sub episode 274.  
Goku: (still whistling) Do doo do-do do do-do do doodoodoo, do doo do-do do do-do do doodoodoo, do doo do-do do---wow, this  
song IS stubbornly repetitive, yet catchy.  
Chuquita: Just like Veggie.  
Goku: (grins) YEAH! _JUST_ _LIKE_ _VEGGIE_!!!  
Vegeta: (groans; resting his head in his hands and slowly shaking it)  
Goku: (pokes Veggie) Veggie wanna get up and dance with me?  
Vegeta: (bluntly) NO.  
Goku: (pouts) Aww, come on little Veggie! It'll be FUN!  
Vegeta: NO!  
Goku: (eyes all watery) Buh Veh-gee~~  
Vegeta: NO! THE LAST TIME I "DANCED" WITH YOU, WE HAD GOGETA!!!  
Goku: (blinks) ...  
Vegeta: ...  
Chuquita: [inches her chair slightly away from Veggie]  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops as it suddenly hits him) Kuso!....That, didn't come out right.  
Goku: (giggling at him) Heeheeheeheehee!  
Vegeta: OH YOU SHUT UP!!!  
Goku: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! WHEE~~!!! HAHA! (to Chu) I love it when Veggie gets all flustered and says stuff that comes out  
like it should mean other stuff that isn't what Veggie originally intended to mean when he said it!  
Vegeta: (cocks his head) Eh?  
Goku: Silly Veggie! (grins) [pats Veggie on the head] He is such a fast learner.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops)  
Chuquita: And now we'd like to introduce Part 1 of "Mind Over Matter". A story where Son-kun gains extordinary psychic  
powers and becomes slightly spoiled by them.  
Vegeta: (to audiance) The lesson here today is never give Kakarrotto any type of mental power that's bigger than his brain.  
Chuquita: Remember, this fic occurs in a slightly different timeline (those who read "Happily Ever After" know that) so what  
happens to this Goku, Veggie, etc, doesn't effect my regular fics timeline.  
  
Summary: Goku has finally mastered a difficult technique taught to him by the aliens he learned to teleport from. The ability  
to manipulate those around him with his mind! Unfortunately, when Goku becomes angered, his mind causes the source of the  
anger to disappear out of existance! What happens when the large saiyajin becomes too spoiled by his newfound powers to zap  
up whatever foods and toys he desires? He traps his the last unzapped buddy remaining in his house! Will Veggie be able to  
calm him down before HE gets zapped away too? Will Veggie even be able to escape the Son home un-noticed to even get help?  
Will anyone notice he's gone?  
  
Goku: (to Veggie) I have GREAT mental strength!  
Vegeta: Sure you do, Kakarrotto.  
Goku: (bends spoon with his mind)  
Vegeta: (unimpressed) So?  
Goku: (Bends chainsaw with his mind)  
Vegeta: (blinks in shock) ...nevermind.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" Vehhhh-gee. Oh VEGGIE! Where ARE you? " and over-eager voice giggled from inside the small, rounded, mountain house  
Vegeta had just run out of. The little ouji made a wild dash over a nearby hill, panic-stricken by his persuer yet hopeful he  
might actually escape this time. He looked down at the small, ouji-sized blue gi he had on and shuddered.  
" Someplace YOU won't think to look, THAT'S for sure. " Vegeta snickered quietly, a smirk on his face. He could feel  
the other ki still in the house searching wildly for him, then exitting and looking around the front and back yards. He had  
been plotting this ve-getaway for several weeks now since he had met another version of himself via Mirai Trunks's time  
machine with Goku. The sole difference between them was this other timeline's Goku had no super-mental powers, thereby  
keeping his own alternate as the same cool-headed, cocky ouji he would've been had he not been pushed to the breaking point  
by a very spoiled psychic saiyajin.  
:::" That Veggie looked almost sad to be going home. " Goku cocked his head.  
" OF COURSE HE WAS SAD THAT OTHER YOU IS USING HIM AS A PUPPET AND A PLAYTHING AND WHO KNOWS WHAT ELSE HE DOES TO  
HIM!!! " Vegeta yelled angrily, then spat, " I should've put that other me out of his misery when he had the chance! At  
least he would've died a warriors death instead of lost his sanity playing cuddle-toy to that psycho-version of you. ":::  
" Well NO MORE! " the ouji laughed proudly, " I'm getting out of this kaka-created playground and getting my dignity  
back RIGHT NOW!! " a grin graced his over-stressed-looking face. Vegeta looked out in excitement to see a city down below  
the hill he was standing on, " People... " the small saiyajin said in shock, then nearly squealed, " PEOPLE WHO AREN'T  
KAKARROTTO!! PEOPLE WHO CAN HELP ME!! PEOPLE WHO CAN'T PLACE MIND-CONTROL OVER ME AND MAKE ME SING BABY-SONGS AND DO  
PRIMITIVE LITTLE DANCES FOR THEIR OWN ENJOYMENT!! FREEDOM!!! "  
" Tsk tsk tsk. "  
Vegeta froze in terror.  
" Little Veggie is not trying to run away again, is he? " the very same voice that once made the ouji excited to hear  
was now the same one that now ironically struck fear though his entire body. The owner of the voice teleported infront of  
Vegeta, " You weren't trying to LEAVE me, where you Veggie? " Goku asked innocently.  
" Nuh-nuh, no. NO, I wasn't LEAVING, haha, of course not, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta laughed nervously, backing up slightly  
Goku steped towards him, narrowing his eyes, " Little Veggie knows he can't go too far from home or he'll get hurt  
or end up in danger and I won't be able to save him. Veggie DOES know that, right? "  
" Umm, yes? " the ouji grinned cheesily, sweat dripping down the side of his face.  
" Well if lil Vedge'ums knew that then why is he out here? " Goku said suspicously, cornering Vegeta at the edge of  
the hill.  
" Uhhhh... "  
" Veggie doesn't wanna, go AWAY, does he? " the larger saiyajin sniffled, " Veggie doesn't wanna leave me all alone  
up here, does he? "  
" It's not that, Kakarrotto, it's just, " Vegeta stammered.  
" Veggie doesn't want me to send him away, does he? " Goku said sadly. Vegeta's pupils grew as wide as saucers,  
" Because I can send Veggie away. Veggie can find out where everyone else has gone. " he grabbed the ouji by each arm, " But  
I love my little Veggie so much I'd just hate to do that. " Goku rubbed his eyes.  
" Heh-heh-heh, yes, I AM very important you know, it'd be a real, heh-heh, shame alright. " Vegeta said, feeling  
slightly braver.  
Goku looked down and glared at the ouji, then smirked, " Hey Veh-geee~~ " he raised his arms. Vegeta's eyes widened.  
" ...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "  
/dl  
  
2 Months Earlier...  
" Oh Ka-karrotto! Open up! " Vegeta said, unusually cheerful. He knocked on the door to the house several times only  
to have it creak open.  
" Go away, Ouji. He's busy! " Chi-Chi hissed, then turned to slam the door only to have Vegeta wedge his foot between  
the door and the doorway.  
" "Busy"? Doing WHAT? " the ouji scoffed, then smirked, " I think you're lying, Onna. "  
" What! "  
" I think you're just "saying" that Kakay is busy when in reality he's probably asleep or watching TV or eating or  
something that YOU don't want ME in intrude upon. " Vegeta boasted.  
" Hence the term, "busy". " Chi-Chi said mockingly. She slammed the door hard, causing Vegeta to let out a yelp of  
pain and yank his foot out from the doorway.  
" Oww... " the small saiyajin rubbed his bruised foot, " Baka Onna. " he grumbled, then took a deep breath and  
shouted, " KAKARROTTO!!! KAKARROTTO OPEN UP!! IT'S ME!! VEGGIE!! ONNA JUST TRIED TO _ASSASSIGNATE_ ME WITH YOUR FRONT DOOR! "  
" Ugh. " Chi-Chi groaned from inside, then locked the door.  
" ... "  
" Hmmph. " Vegeta snorted after recieving no response. The ouji wandered around the house, then stopped when he  
noticed the large kitchen window wide open. Vegeta looked upwards and grinned, " Thank you, Kaka-chan. " he snickered and  
hopped inside, " Kakarrotto!! " he called out, " Kakarrotto I've brought you a present! It's very *SPECIAL* and *RARE* and  
from our *HOMEPLANET*!! " Vegeta said as he walked around the room, " OH KAKARROTT--oh. " the ouji paused to see Goku sitting  
indian-style on the kitchen table with his eyes closed. The larger saiyajin sitting in a meditative stance very similar to  
Piccolo's.  
" Ouji! Get out of my house! " Chi-Chi said as she rushed into the room and tried to push him back out the window,  
" Goku is on the verge of mastering this technique that he's been trying to get right ever since those people who taught him  
to teleport tried to teach him this trick back before he even returned from fighting Freezer! "  
" You don't even remember what the aliens or the planet's name was, do you Onna? " Vegeta smirked, amused, " However,  
I'm not surprised why Kakay stayed with them so long. I knew you were unfit to take care of such a 'caring' peasant the  
moment Porunga said Kakarrotto didn't want to come back to Earth and you took out that sword and threatened to slice him into  
little bite-sized kaka-pieces. " he exclaimed overdramatically, " Poor, POOR little Kakay. All alone in space. But did YOU  
go out there to save him? NO! You CRUEL, EVIL Onna. " Vegeta mock-sobbed.  
" THAT'S BECAUSE YOU STOLE MY SPACESHIP AND FLEW OFF AFTER HIM BEFORE I GOT A CHANCE TO EVEN GET MY SPACESUIT BACK  
ON AGAIN!!! " Chi-Chi screamed.  
" Ha! A likely story! " Vegeta scoffed, " What would Kakay think of you if he knew you only cared about GOHAN'S  
safety and didn't even give a crap about the very saiyajin who's seed allowed for his creation? "  
" Why don't you ask him yourself after he's finished! " Chi-Chi said shortly.  
" In fact, I remember hearing from Bulma that directly after the first time I fought Kakarrotto that you took him and  
Gohan into a helecopter and coddled the little kaka-spawn while you let Kakarrotto; who was in an EXCRUSITATING, AGONIZING,  
TWISTING, TORRENT OF PAIN lie on the FLOOR, bleeding to DEATH! "  
Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes at Vegeta.  
" I see you have no response. Typical. That's because it's TRUE! " he pointed at her, then looked over at Goku, " Did  
you hear that, Kakarrotto-chan! "  
" You're not one to talk, stupid little Ouji. YOU WERE THE ONE WHO BEAT HIM TO A PULP IN THE FIRST PLACE!!! " Chi-Chi  
shrieked at the top of her lungs, " I DON'T SEE HOW HE CAN EVEN FORGIVE YOU FOR ALL THAT YOU EVIL, CREEPY LITTLE MONSTER!! "  
" Chi-CHAN!! "  
Chi-Chi paused, then looked over at a saddened Goku, " Chi-chan, can you be more quiet. This trick is really hard and  
I can't perform it with you yelling at little Veggie. "  
" Ha! Well, you must've COMPLETELY missed the part where Onna tried to JAM MY FOOT IN THE DOOR and BREAK IT! "  
Goku looked to his right and yelped to see Vegeta suddenly next to him, sitting in the same position, " Little Veh--  
but-- " he looked back at the floor to see Vegeta standing there, waving, then quickly turned back and gawked to see the  
ouji in the same spot on the table as if he hadn't even moved, " Aww, little Veggies are silly! " he laughed, giving the  
smaller saiyajin a hug, " What are you doing here today, little Veggie? "  
" Well, Kakarrotto. I just happened to drop by with a present for my favorite peasant. " Vegeta shrugged it off,  
smirking.  
" A present for me? " Goku grinned, " From little Veggie? For no good reason but because he ~*LUVS*~ me? "  
Vegeta blinked, his face bright red, " Umm...hai. Because I l--I mean, for no good reason. Of course. " he shook the  
redness from his face, then pulled out a capsule, " Behold! A gift sent to me from my father from our homeplanet which no  
longer exists but he managed to ship this gift to me via Baba. " he dropped the capsule to expose what looked like a box of  
instant hot chocolate. The letters on the box were all in saiyago while a large picture of the royal seal decorated the back  
of the box, " It is a box of the official secret-recipe-formula saiyajin hot cocoa! " Vegeta turned the box upside-down and  
pointed to a small label, " See? Made on Bejito-sei. "  
" WOW!!! " Goku gasped excitedly, " REAL LIVE VEGGIE-FOOD!! "  
" Oh brother. " Chi-Chi groaned, shaking her head.  
" That's right, "real live *VEGGIE*-food". " Vegeta smirked, " It's VERY good. Did I mention secret? "  
" GIMMIE!! " the larger saiyajin reached out to grab the box only to have Vegeta pull it away. Goku cried out and  
nearly fell off the table.  
" I will. But ONLY if you tell me what you are doing SITTING on the kitchen table of your house impersonating the  
namekian. " Vegeta nodded.  
" Well, I'm trying to learn a new trick! " Goku chirped, quickly snagging the box of hot cocoa away from the ouji.  
" Why would you order hot cocoa in May?! " Chi-Chi sweatdropped.  
" Late postage. " Vegeta muttered in replay.  
" And after I master this technique, I'll be able to grant wishes that're practically on-par with Shenlong's!! " the  
large saiyajin grinned. Vegeta's eyeballs nearly shot out of his head.  
" Y-y-y-y-YOU!? KAKARROTTO? Granting wishes?! To ME~~~? " the ouji said as an evil smirk covered his face and the  
little gears in his brain started to turn.  
" If your wish is for stuff, I mean. I can't make Veggie immortal or anything. " Goku nodded.  
" Ha, he already had Shenlong to grant THAT one. " Chi-Chi threw a glare in the ouji's direction. Vegeta grinned in  
response, " Goku, you don't think you could UNgrant that wish he made back in October and UN-immortal him and yourself, could  
you? " she asked.  
" I dunno, " Goku whined, " It's a hard technique to begin with Chi-chan! This trick requires me sending some of my  
body's ki temporarily into my brain to increase my mental powers. " he explained, " It hurts! "  
Vegeta snickered, " Kakarrotto probably has trouble even finding what part of his body his brain is in. "  
" HE DOES TOO, OUJI! " Chi-Chi exclaimed, then turned to Goku, " It's in your head, dear. "  
Goku sweatdropped, " I knew THAT! "  
" Of course I did. I was just checking. " she said warmly, then turned back to the smaller saiyajin, " Haha! Listen  
to this, Ouji! Once my Go-chan learns how to create objects with his mind I won't need to spend any money ever again! AND  
you'll have nothing to offer him that he can't whip up himself! If I wanted a brand new sofa I saw in a catalog I could  
merely show Goku a picture of it and he could make a copy of the exact sofa appear in our living room! For FREE! "  
" Isn't that stealing? " Vegeta smirked.  
" Oh! I don't wanna STEAL, Chi-chan. " Goku shook his head, worried.  
" IT WON'T BE STEALING! " Chi-Chi said, " All you'll be doing is making a completely NEW sofa. Don't you want a new  
sofa to sit on? And a brand new big plush bed? And how about a refridgerator twice the size of our current one? We can have  
all this and more once you learn how to bring them into being with that wonderful little brain of yours! " she encouraged  
him.  
" You sound like a commercial. " Vegeta sweatdropped.  
" Could it be a water bed? " Goku smiled wider at Chi-Chi.  
" Of course! "  
" With little fishies swimming around inside? "  
" Yes, yes! "  
" And I can open up a hatch inside the bed and take some out to snack on whenever I like!? " Goku's grin reached an  
almost insane proportion.  
" Sure, Go-chan! Go forth! The WORLD is your canvas! " Chi-Chi proclaimed overdramatically.  
" I like painting, Chi-chan! " Goku said excitedly.  
" Then let's get moving! "  
" YAY!! " Goku cheered, hopping the window outside, " I'M GONNA MAKE STUFF FOR ME AND CHI-CHAN!!! "  
" ....wow. My sweet Go-chan is going to make us all filthy stinkin rich! " Chi-Chi smiled at him admiringly, " And  
here I always thought it would be Gohan. "  
" Somehow, I doubt Kakarrotto's brain will be able to produce nothing more than an oddly shaped melon. " Vegeta  
commented.  
" OH WHAT DO YOU KNOW OUJI! " Chi-Chi snapped, then went back to musing, " Go-chan's going to make me even richer  
than YOU ARE! " she grinned victoriously, " Who knew all that martial arts of his would pay off like THIS! "  
  
/dl  
  
" Hnn...HNNN.....oh I can't do it! " Goku pouted as he sat down on the grass 5 minutes away from his home, " There's  
gotta be something simple I could try. But what? " the larger saiyajin rested the side of his cheek against his hand, looking  
out at the fields before him, " ...you know what we never have many up here of, flowers. " Goku smiled, " .....YEAH! I'll  
make a flower! That sounds easy! " he said cheerfully, then focused his attention on the grass infront of him. The larger  
saiyajin went into a half-meditative state as he started sending part of his body's ki towards his brain while continuing to  
focus on the grass, " Errrr... "  
" *POOF*! "  
Goku blinked. As if out of nowhere a single rose appeared before him, looking like it had been growing there for  
several months, " ...uhh.... " the saiyajin stared blankly, then suddenly grinned as it what he had just done hit him across  
the face, " AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! " Goku squealed excitedly.  
" What are you so happy about? " a familiar voice asked, teleporting behind him.  
Goku spun around, " VEGGIE LOOK!!! " he grabbed the little ouji and pushed his head forward until he was staring the  
flower down.  
" Hai Kakarrotto. That is a flower. " Vegeta said flatly.  
" Nuh-uh. It's not JUST a flower. It's MY flower! " Goku let go of Vegeta's head, then picked him up under the arms,  
" Little Veggie I just made this flower appear all on my own with my new trick! Isn't it pretty! I'm so happy!!! " he hugged  
Vegeta tightly, " Chi-chan will be SO proud of me! "  
" Are you...sure...you made that, Kakarrotto? " Vegeta squeaked out, his face starting to flush red; Goku still  
hugging him.  
" I DID make it Veggie! With my mind! And I could do it again too! See! " Goku concentrated on the grass again and  
out popped a daisy and several blossoms. Vegeta's jaw hung open as Goku's grip slipped on the ouji and he plopped down onto  
the grass, " And I can put some there and here and here and there and--WOW!!! " Goku said in awe after just pointing his arms  
in every direction around them. Nearly the entire mountain-side was now covered in a variety of wild-flowers, " Look little  
buddy, it is beauuutiful. " the large saiyajin mused.  
Vegeta stood up, only to find the plants he was presently surrounded by were even taller than himself. The ouji  
grumbled and floated above them to where he could see, mainly at Goku's height. Vegeta nearly fell over at the number of  
flaura, " Kakarrotto. " he sweatdropped, " Why did you just do that! " he groaned.  
" Because... " Goku mumbled in an astonished voice, " BECAUSE I CAN! " he cheered, then pointed at the ouji and  
zapped a small flower in his hair. Vegeta looked up and sweatdropped at it, " EEEEEE~~~!!! " Goku grinned, then grabbed  
Vegeta and squeezed him again, " ~~**KAWAIII**~~!!! " the larger saiyajin squealed, snuggling.  
Vegeta twitched, somewhere between disgust and the mind-numbing feeling in his brain due to the fact that he was now  
glowing bright enough to count as a major light source. The ouji reached up and tossed the little flower out his hair only  
to have Goku zap another one in its place.  
" This is SO COOL! " Goku said, looking out at his creations.  
" You don't think you could make anything else besides 'flowers', do you Kakarrotto? " Vegeta asked wryly.  
" I don't know... " Goku trailed off, " LET'S GO BACK HOME AND TRY!!! "  
  
/dl  
  
" Heehee, heeheehee. " the little voice behind Vegeta giggled. The ouji did his best to ignore it as he continued on  
walking back to Goku's house. The larger saiyajin had been quietly zapping multiple little flowers into the ouji's hair as  
they went until it looked like he was wearing a type of flower headband.  
" Bakayaro. " Vegeta grumbled, ::Just what he needs. The power the create flowers with his brain:: he thought  
sarcastically just as they reached the house.  
" Oh Veggie you look so ~*cute*~! You should see yourself in the mirror! " Goku awwed at the smaller saiyajin.  
" I'll be sure to do that, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta remarked dryly, then knocked on the door.  
" UGH! What is that SMELL! " Chi-Chi's voice came from behind the door. She opened it and yelped to see every bit of  
the land before her covered in flowers.  
" Heeheeheeheee! " Goku covered his mouth, trying to contain his giggles. Chi-Chi looked up at him curiously, then  
down at Vegeta and saw the ouji now had a ring of flowers wrapped around his head, neck, wrists, ankles, and several around  
his tail.  
" Ha..haha.....AH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! " she burst into laughter, pointing at him. Vegeta groaned. Chi-Chi went  
back inside laughing, then closed the door and re-opened it, calmed down, " Hello, Ouji. " she said, glaring at him for a  
moment, then whipped out a camera, " SAY CHEESE!! "  
" *click* "  
Vegeta let out a yelp of surprise, his pupils dialating due to the sudden flash. He wobbled back to have Goku catch  
him.  
" Silly Veggie! " Goku smiled at the dazed little ouji.  
" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! " Chi-Chi began laughing again, only to freeze when a blast of ki hit her camera and exploded  
it. She narrowed her eyes at a content Vegeta, " --jerk. "  
" Hey Onna, guess what Kakay can do now. " Vegeta boasted, pointing to all the flowers behind him.  
Chi-Chi stared for a moment, then grinned at Goku, " YOU DID THAT!! "  
" UH-HUH UH-HUH UH-HUH! " Goku nodded eagerly, " So! What does Chi-chan think? "  
" I think--it's WONDERFUL, Goku! " Chi-Chi said, kicking Vegeta out of the way and hugging onto Goku, " Just look at  
them all! And if you can create flowers you can surely create many other things as well! We can now have EVERYTHING we desire  
thanks you YOUR little brain! "  
" Someone remind me why I come here again? " Vegeta said dryly, still laying on his side.  
" Does lil-lil Veh-gee wanna come inside and have lunch with me? " Goku asked sweetly, bending down so he was in the  
ouji's light, " Snacking with Veggie is so much more fun than snacking without him! "  
" ... " Vegeta's face turned a light red as he suddenly remembered, " Oh, right. " he sat up, " Sure, let's go,  
Kakarrotto. "  
" Why don't we eat out here? It'll be MUCH nicer! " Goku smiled.  
" Kaka--I'd rather not. " Vegeta grumbled, picking the flowers off his body.  
" But look at the nice new outdoor table we have. " the larger saiyajin pointed off into the yard. Vegeta turned to  
what would normally be a blank space but instead was a white table with a red and white sun-umbrella sticking out the top.  
Four white chairs were set around the table and Chi-Chi was pouring two glasses of lemonade.  
" Don't invite him over here, Goku! He can't have any! " she shouted.  
Vegeta blinked, confused, " How did you--but that wasn't just th--you're a fast learner. " he commented, surprised.  
" Why thank you little Veggie! " Goku smiled, then grabbed him by the wrist, " Here come have a snack with us! "  
" GO-KU! " Chi-Chi said warningly.  
" Little Veggie's hungry too, Chi-chan! " he exclaimed.  
" Yeah Onna, buzz off. " Vegeta smirked, " After all, Kakay says so. Why, if he wanted I bet he could turn you into a  
fly and I could swat you with my bare glove. "  
" I wonder if I CAN turn people into things... " Goku trailed off, curious.  
" DON'T PUT SUCH THOUGHTS INTO HIS BRAIN, OUJI! " Chi-Chi yelled.  
" You're just worried Kakay will use his powers against you. " the ouji boasted, sitting down in one of the chairs.  
" Goku would NEVER use ANY type of power against me! " Chi-Chi gawked, then looked over at Goku, " Would you,  
sweetie? " she smiled.  
" I wonder if I could make Veggie feel anymore huggable than he is now... " Goku thought to himself, smiling. Vegeta  
paled, then stood up, " Or maybe act and look a little cuter... "  
" I think I'll be going now. " the ouji said quickly.  
" No, STAY. " Chi-Chi grinned evilly at Vegeta, who glared at her, " Goku would be SO DISAPPOINTED if you were to  
leave NOW, Ouji. "  
Vegeta snarled at her, then opened his mouth to speak when a large finger tapped on his shoulder. The small saiyajin  
looked up to see Goku staring down at him w/big sparkily eyes and a little smile, " Little Veggie want some iced tea? " he  
asked, holding out a ouji-sized cup.  
Vegeta sighed, " Sure. " he said, taking it from Goku.  
" I made it just now. Enjoy! " the larger saiyajin said happily, then sat down and nearly slumped out of his chair.  
Vegeta and Chi-Chi looked over at him, conserned.  
" Are you oh-kay, Kakarrotto? "  
" I'm just feeling really sleepy. I don't think I could make anything else for Veggie and Chi-chan right now or I'll  
*yawn* start to get a headache. " Goku felt his eyelids grow heavy.  
Vegeta drank some of his iced tea, " Well, Kaka-chan. Why don't you take a nice long nap out here in the warm spring  
air, it'll do you good. " he smirked evilly.  
" Yeah. " Goku smiled, then yawned, closing his eyes, " Little Veggie's always so good with advice... " he trailed  
off, then several seconds later began to let out repeating, soft snores.  
Vegeta happily stood up, " I'm done. "  
" You know, no matter where you are, if he feels like it, Go-chan could probably use his mental powers to turn you  
into a cuddily, mush-brained, clueless pet. "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" And I'm taking Kakarrotto with me. " Vegeta said in the same tone as before, grabbing the sleeping saiyajin by the  
arm and teleporting home.  
" WHAT--HEY!! YOU COME BACK HERE WITH HIM!! " Chi-Chi screamed, then sneezed, " Stupid pollen. " she rubbed her nose,  
then pointed in the general area of the garage, " TO THE CAR!! "  
  
/dl  
  
" Wow, so you're saying Goku-san can create things with his MIND now? " Mirai Trunks said as he, Vegeta, chibi Trunks  
, and Goten gathered around the living room. Vegeta had layed Goku down on the biggest couch.  
" Correct. It's like the brain's version of your body creating ki. " Vegeta explained.  
" Toussan's so cool! " Goten chirped.  
Chibi Trunks watched as a large trail of drool dripped out of the sleeping Goku's mouth and onto the couch, " Yah,  
he's 'cool' alright. " he said sarcastically.  
" Don't you mock Kakarrotto! " Vegeta growled at him, " He could turn us all into brain-dead idiots on command if he  
figures out how to use this new technique properly! Do you want that!! To be walking around in YOUR OWN DROOL!! "  
" No sir. " chibi Trunks shuddered at the thought of himself looking stupid.  
" I don't think we have to worry too much, Toussan. " Mirai said, " I mean, if he's just starting to get this trick  
to work now, he can't possibly be a threat until he's mastered it, obviously. And if you count in the years he's known about  
how it works til the day he could actually START to have the technique work for him....it'll be DECADES before Goku  
completely masters this. "  
Vegeta looked uncertain, " Yes, but, this IS Kakarrotto we're talking about. "  
" ... " everyone else paused.  
" Oh yeah... " Chibi Trunks trailed off, " Mr. SSJ3. "  
" Exactly! " Vegeta nodded, " And that is why I propose we all avoid asking Kakarrotto to demonstrate ANY of this  
newfound ability. He'll eventually become rusty with it and further delay or even stop him from becoming a saiyajin version  
of Shenlong. "  
" You mean my dad's gonna grow antlers? " Goten blinked, confused.  
" ... " Vegeta sweatdropped, " I'm not going to even satisfy that with a response. "  
" *YAWWWWN* " Goku let out a huge yawn, then sat up, nearly choking on the boatloads of spit in his mouth, " GAH!! "  
he coughed a bit, then looked over at the four pairs of eyes staring at him, " Oh, hi everybody! " he smiled sleepily,  
" How'd I get here? "  
" I brought you here so Onna wouldn't trick you into using your new powers against me. " Vegeta explained.  
" Aw, that's nice of you Veggie. " Goku said, still tired, " But Chi-chan wouldn't try and make me use my powers for  
evil. " he chuckled.  
Vegeta opened his mouth to say something only to have a rather heavy plate plop onto his head. The ouji looked up  
and took the plate off to see it had a large slice of chocolate cake on it.  
" Wow! " Goten said in awe.  
Vegeta looked over at Goku for an explaination.  
" Veggie looked hungry. " Goku shrugged, smiling.  
" Umm, my stomach's fine for the moment, Kakarrotto. I'm not really that hungry. " the ouji said with a weak smile,  
then glanced over at chibi Trunks, " You want it? "  
" No way! I don't know where he popped that out of. " Trunks exclaimed.  
" I'LL TAKE IT! " Goten chirped, grabbing the plate of cake from Vegeta. He shoved the whole thing in his mouth at  
once, " Mmm, cakey! "  
Chibi Trunks watched him uneasily, " You sure you should be eating that? "  
::Just remember the plan and everything should be fine:: Vegeta mentally informed the others. They nodded.  
::What plan, Veggie?:: Goku's voice said in the ouji's head.  
" Nothing. " the ouji said abuptly.  
" MORE CAKE PLEASE! " Goten held out his plate.  
" Baka Kaka-spawn! " Vegeta cursed, then blinked in surprise as a rather large chocolate cake appeared next to Goku.  
The cake had a slice already cut out of it.  
" Look Goten! It's the rest of the cake! " Goku said happily, picking it up.  
" HOORAY!! " Goten cheered, then hopped up onto the couch, picked up the cake, and swallowed it all in one bite.  
Chibi Trunks grinned, " Now THAT was cool! Do it again! "  
" My tummy hurts.... " Goten groaned, holding his stomach with his hands.  
" No kidding. " Mirai sweatdropped.  
" Kakarrotto, we were all thinking maybe you should keep this whole 'manipulating matter' technique's use to a  
minimum. After all it does tire you out a lot. " the ouji put on a fake smile, trying to shake away the thought of a  
dummed-down version of himself thanks to Goku's new power.  
" Well, maybe Veggie IS right... " Goku trailed off, " But it's so much FUN....but it's SO tiring... "  
" Did I hear Mr. Goten's Daddy say something is fun? " another young voice said from behind the couch.  
" Ohhh boy. " Trunks paled, " Come on Goten, let's go upstairs. It's that time again. "  
" Time to throw up? " Goten offered, nauseated and turning light green as he hopped off the couch and followed Trunks  
up the stairs.  
" No, my sister's back there. " he replied, not turning his head around to see.  
" Bura? " Goten blinked.  
" No Goten, my invisible one. " Trunks remarked sarcastically, " Now come on! "  
" ... " Goten stood there deep in thought for a moment, " You have an invisible sister? How come I've never seen her  
before? "  
Trunks sweatdropped, " Just stop talking and get up here. "  
" K! " Goten smiled, then dashed up the stairs after him, but not without puking over the side of them before he  
reached the top.  
" Well, it could be worse. " Vegeta said to himself as he watched the boys run out of sight, " He COULD'VE gotten  
ONNA'S personality genes. "  
" 2 + 2 is 4, little Veggie! " Goku grinned.  
" Good boy, Kakarrotto. You deserve a treat. " Vegeta rolled his eyes.  
" What kind of treat little Veggie? " the larger saiyajin giggled impishly down at the smaller one.  
" Umm...uhh....I'll, I'll bake you one...later.. " Vegeta stammered, his face bright red again.  
" Kakarroujo! " Bura squealed, hopping over the top of the couch and onto the seat with him, " I am so happy to see  
you again! You're our favorite guest here! " she smiled, " You're Toussan's favorite too, right Toussan? "  
" ... " Vegeta turned his head away, avoiding eye-contact while he felt his face just heat up another 5 notches.  
" Oh, Veggie brought me here cuz of my new trick! " Goku said, " Watch! " he focused on the table infront of him and  
all of a sudden a bowl of m&m's candies appeared on the middle of it, " TA-DA!! "  
Bura stared at the bowl with her jaw hanging open, " ...KAKARROUJO THAT IS SO AMAZING!! " she said excitedly, then  
turned back from the candy to Goku, who was currently stuffing his face with the sweets, " Kakarroujo you never told me and  
Toussan that you had ~*magical*powers*~!! "  
" Oh brother! " Vegeta groaned, " Listen, Bura. Kakarrotto's new "magical powers" were just acquired earlier today  
from a success in learning a technique that took him about a dozen years. When he uses it it causes him to get VERY TIRED,  
VERY QUICKLY. And I'd rather not have Kakarrotto strain what little brain he has up in that kaka-skull of his. "  
" Kakarroujo can you make a pretty oujo crown for yourself with your new powers? " she asked, grinning.  
Goku nodded with a little smile on his face, then thought for a quick moment and an intricate-looking silver crown  
appeared on his head, " Heeheehee, I am Veggie's oujo! "  
" YOU ARE NOT! NOW GIVE ME THAT!! " Vegeta snapped, now back to normal but soon flushed in the cheeks as he grabbed  
the crown from Goku, then did a double-take to see it had disappeared from his hands. The ouji looked down at the floor for  
it, then back up at Goku and sweatdropped to see the crown right where it sat before Vegeta plucked it off Goku's head.  
" Hahaha! " Bura clapped happily, " That's so cute! "  
" Hee~~~ " Goku grinned.  
" Ooh, Kakarrotto you take that off your head right now! You are NOT an oujo! " Vegeta snapped, walking towards him  
only to suddenly yelp in surprise and something sprouted out of the floor and pushed him several feet into the air. The  
ouji sat down and looked around, confused, " What the--? "  
" It's a giant SUNFLOWER! " Bura gasped, all sparkily-eyed, " And right out of the floor! That's ADORABLE,  
Kakarroujo! "  
" HE'S NOT AN OUJO!!!! " Vegeta yelled from ontop of the sunflower, jumping off only to have an umbrella appear and  
attach itself to the ouji's tank-top shirt's tag and gently float him confusedly down until Goku caught him and the umbrella  
disappeared. The larger saiyajin hugged him tightly.  
" Little Veggie's my FAVORITE ouji EVER! " Goku mused.  
" I'm the only ouji you've ever MET, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta grumbled, still annoyed at what could have been a fierce  
tackle attack cut down to a cutsey floating act, " ...and get that freakishly huge flower out of my living room--it's  
blocking the tv. "  
" Oh-kay Veggie! " Goku said happily as the flower promptly disappeared.  
" Feelin tired yet? " the ouji asked curiously.  
" Nope! Actually I'm feeling better than ever! " Goku shouted excitedly.  
" Hooray for Kakarroujo! That means more candies and flowers and disappearing umbrellas! " Bura cheered.  
" AND oujo crowns! " Goku pointed thoughtfully to the crown still on his head.  
" You're NOT, the oujo, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta's face flushed lightly, " You're a PEASANT! "  
" Am I ~*VEGGIE's*~ peasant? " Goku said w/big sparkily eyes.  
" ...yes.... " the ouji squeaked out.  
" AWWW!!! _THANK_ _YOU_ VEGGIE!!! " the larger saiyajin said, touched as he squeezed even tighter.  
" *DING*DONG*DING*DONG!!! "  
" Uhhhh...... " Vegeta felt his brain attempt to shake out of the numbed-up state it was currently in.  
" I wonder who that could be visiting Veggie's house this time of day? " Goku thought outloud. Vegeta wiggled out of  
the hug he was trapped in and quietly teleported closer to the door. He observed the peep-hole in the door, then grunted  
as he stood on his toes to reach it only to have the peep-hole instantly disappear and re-appear at a lower section of the  
door. The newer peep-hole location at a more comfortable level for the ouji. Vegeta glanced over his shoulder to see Goku  
waving at him.  
" Well, thank you Kakarrotto. " he smirked, " It's about time that kuso thing was at a reasonable height. " Vegeta  
said while staring at the peep-hole. Goku beamed proudly. Vegeta squinted one eye shut and looked through the hole to see  
an enraged, ravenous, psychotic, and murderous looking person glaring back at the door, " Ahh, it's Onna. " Vegeta  
snickered. He teleported back to Goku and Bura, " Kakarrotto, we're going to be heading back to your house about now. We  
can spar for a couple hours then head back here. ::Heh-heh, I'll have Onna driving back and forth between the two homes  
while going crazy! I could keep this one up all day; or at least until Onna's car runs out of fuel:: " he thought to  
himself, chuckling at the humorous mental images. He held out his arm, " Kakarrotto, teleport us home. That is, unless  
you'd like me to-- "  
" --no Veggie, lemmie do it! " the larger saiyajin said eagerly, grabbing Vegeta's arm and preparing to teleport.  
" HEY! What about ME! " Bura pouted.  
" Bura, if we were to bring you along you would do nothing but egg on Kakarrotto about the whole "oujo" thing.  
The last thing I need right now is Kakarrotto getting all kinds of funky ideas and using his mental powers to make them  
come to be! " Vegeta exclaimed.  
" You mean--if I really wanted to, I could use my mind to make me Veggie's ~*oujo*~?? " Goku grinned widely.  
" ...no. " Vegeta said bluntly after several nervous thoughts, " Besides you'll make a better servant-maid anyway.  
Now let's go. "  
" I would not! " Goku whined.  
" Let's GO, Kakarrotto. "  
" I bet I'd make a MUCH better oujo than a servant-maid anyday! " Goku exclaimed.  
" You would not! You don't even meet one of the classifications anyhow so it wouldn't work no matter how hard you  
tried! "  
" Which qualification is THAT, Veggie? " Goku asked curiously, " I don't meet only one, huh? "  
" AAAAAAARRRRRR!!!!! " a growl came from the front door. Goku froze.  
" TELEPORT US KAKARROTTO!! " Vegeta snapped, " BURA HIDE UNDER THE COUCH TILL IT'S GONE! " he ordered, then  
teleported along with Goku out of the house.  
" OOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUU-JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! " Chi-Chi roared, busting down the front door. Bura gulped from underneath  
the couch.  
" Uh-oh. "  
  
/dl  
  
" And here we are! " Goku said cheerfully as they appeared in his backyard.  
" Good. " Vegeta said, then walked over to the door and opened it.  
" Wait--where are you going? " the larger saiyajin asked, confused and saddened at the same time.  
" I'm "going" to the bathroom. " Vegeta said, now inside the house and out of view.  
" Aww....but what about sparring? " Goku pouted, cocking his head to peer inside.  
" We'll spar after I'm done relieving my liquid waste, alright! " the ouji snapped, closing the bathroom door and  
leaving Goku outside, " Baka, how does he expect me to fight him when my bladder's screaming to be emptied! " Vegeta  
complained, " I can't wet my pants! ESPECIALLY not in battle and ESPECIALLY not infront of Kakarrotto! " he shuddered, " Ugh,  
I can hear him now; "aww look out cute, little Veggie peed his pants' 'forget to wear your diapers today Veggie' insert  
annoying kaka-giggle here. " Vegeta mocked while a loud tinkling sound could be heard in the toilet.  
Several minutes passed.  
Vegeta sighed in relief as he pulled his pants up over his briefs and contently exited the bathroom. He opened the  
side-door leading into the Son home and nearly fell over at the sight infront of him. There was now a huge patch of the Sons  
that used to be a grassy field now a miniture beach leading up to the river that ran down Mount Paozu. Vegeta blinked, his  
mind drawing a blank, " Uhhhh.... " he looked over to his right, everything infront of the house was still covered in flowers  
yet directly next to the beach, " Uhhhh.... "  
" HI VEGGIE!! "  
" AHH! " Vegeta jumped in surprise, then whipped around in a defensive position only to see Goku standing there in  
swim-trunks and sunglasses.  
" I got bored while you were gone so I decided to build a sandcastle. " Goku said happily, " But we don't have any  
sand up here so instead I just turned part of my backyard into one with my special new powers! " he wiggled his fingers.  
" ...that would explain it. " Vegeta said, momentarily gaining back his ability of speech.  
Goku snapped his fingers, causing the trunks & sunglasses to disappear inplace of his regular orange and blue  
fighting gi.  
" Wow, you've been practicing while I was gone. " Vegeta looked impressed, " How long WAS I in there anyway? " he  
cocked an eyebrow, turning his head back in the direction of the house.  
" Oh, about 4 minutes. " Goku shrugged.  
Vegeta's eyes bulged out of his head, " FOUR MINUTES?! _ONLY_ FOUR MINUTES?! " he gawked, " If that's what he can  
learn in only four minutes just think what Kakarrotto will be able to do by the end of the WEEK! " Vegeta murmured quietly in  
shock to himself, " I should get out of here. " he shivered to himself.  
" Veggie gonna play or not? " Goku whined, bringing the ouji out of his deep thoughts.  
" Haha, of course I'm going to play--I mean, spar! " Vegeta laughed nervously, then looked down at the sand, " Don't  
you think you should turn this back into grass first, Kakarrotto? "  
" But I've never sparred with Veggie at the beach before! " Goku grinned eagerly, " I'm not even sure I've taken  
Veggie to the beach before? "  
" No, you haven't. " Vegeta said, still uneasy with his peasant's newfound mental powers.  
" Well I should take you this summer! We'll have SOOOO much fun! " the larger saiyajin clasped his hands together,  
" I can even teach you how to make a sand castle! And how to surf! And how to do the hula!!! Oh BOY I bet Veggie'd have fun  
doing the hula! "  
" What's a hula? " Vegeta blinked, confused.  
Goku bent down to his height, " I will tell little Veggie later. " he smiled, " Because now is for sparring! And what  
good is sparring without somebody to spar WITH, right Veggie? " Goku said happily.  
" Hmm, point taken. " Vegeta nodded, then yelped as a fist flew by his shoulder, the ouji cocking his head to the  
right just in time, " I DIDN'T SAY START YET!! " he snapped, then blinked to see Goku was now gone.  
" VEGGIE COME CATCH ME!! " Goku shouted, flying up into the air.  
Vegeta snarled at not being the one to start. The ouji powered up and flew off after him, " ERRR, KAKARROTTO GET  
BACK HERE!! "  
  
/dl  
  
" Evil little Ouji! WAIT'LL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! I'LL RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!!! " Chi-Chi roared as her car roared  
down the road up, " That is, AFTER Goku's out of the basic viewing vicinity. " she thought outloud, then yelped as the car  
suddenly slowed to a halt. Chi-Chi blinked, then opened the car door only to have mountains of sand flood the inside of the  
vehicle. She yelped and quickly closed the door, a very confused look on her face, " Hmm... " she glanced upward at the small  
glass window in the roof of the car, then opened it and squeezed out the top. Chi-Chi gawked at what looked like a semi-large  
desert infront of her, " You've got to be kidding me. " she groaned, then jumped off the roof of her car and flew clumsily  
in the direction of her house, " Goku's GOT to have done this, but WHY?! " Chi-Chi said outloud, then cried out as a small  
figure suddenly slammed deep into the sand infront of her. She looked up to see Goku floating a dozen feet above her looking  
as if he had just kicked something, " The Ouji! " Chi-Chi grinned.  
" *GASP*! *HACK*! *HACK*! " Vegeta suddenly sat up out from under the sand, wheezing and coughing up sand. Chi-Chi  
glared at the smaller saiyajin and slapped him across the face. Vegeta, still hacking, turned and snarled at her only to have  
Chi-Chi dump an armsful of sand overtop of him, covering his head.  
" Stupid Ouji! Stealing my Go-chan while he's sleeping and then making him turn my backyard into a sand pit! " she  
growled, dumping more sand on the already covered ouji.  
Meanwhile Goku was still floating way above the sand, " I wonder why Veggie hasn't come back up yet. " the large  
saiyajin blinked, then teleported down below only to find Chi-Chi standing there instead of the ouji, " Oh, hi Chi-chan! " he  
smiled.  
Chi-Chi smiled back, " Hi sweetie, why don't we go inside and I'll fix you something to eat? " she said nicely.  
" Have you seen Veggie? "  
Chi-Chi instantly glowered, " Will you stop talking about him! Now come inside the house. " she tried to calm down.  
Goku frowned in puzzlement, then let out a frightened squeal as a hand shot up from under the sand. A hand wearing a little  
white glove.  
" AHHH!!! " Goku cried out, " VEGGIE!! " he bent down on the sand and instantly began digging away towards where the  
ouji was buried, " Don't worry Veggie! I'm coming! The important thing is not to panic. PLEASE DON'T PANIC!! " Goku said  
while panicking himself, " It'll be alright Veggie just stay calm! I'll save you! I'll get you out of there I promise,  
Veggie! " he reached both arms into the sand and pulled Vegeta out by the sides. The ouji threw up more sand, this time onto  
Goku's gi. The larger saiyajin's eyes watered.  
" *hack*! Kaka-- " Vegeta started to say only to be squeezed into a massive hug.  
" WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH-HAAHHHH-HAAHHHH!!! I THOUGHT I'D NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!!! " Goku sobbed, holding on  
tightly, " MY LITTLE VEGGIE NEARLY BURIED ALIVE!!! " he cried.  
" I WAS just "buried alive". " Vegeta sweatdropped, still covered in mass amounts of sand, " And it's all ONNA'S  
fault for pushing me back down once I sat up and dumping more sand on my head! " he pointed at Chi-Chi.  
Goku's eyes widened in terror as he once again tightened his death-grip on the smaller saiyajin while looking at  
Chi-Chi in shock.  
" Goku! He's LIEING! Oujis LIE. It's a known and given fact. " Chi-Chi explained, " Why, I didn't even know he was  
under there either! "  
" YOU SLAPPED ME ACROSS THE FACE FOR NO GOOD REASON!!! " Vegeta screamed angrily, only to have the larger saiyajin  
start massaging the slapped part of the ouji's face; his cheek. Vegeta sweatdropped, " Kakarrotto how am I supposed to yell  
at Onna while you're sitting her coddling me. " he asked flatly, his face turning a light red.  
" Poor, poor little Veggie. " the larger saiyajin said comfortingly, now starting to pick the sand globs out of the  
smaller one's hair, " Does it hurt? "  
Vegeta groaned, a large sweatdrop on the side of his head, " I'm not a baby, Kakarrotto! "  
" EXACTLY! And that's why you shouldn't be holding him like he's gonna DIE if you let go! " Chi-Chi added, annoyed.  
" But--you tried to SUFFOCATE lil-lil Veggie! " Goku held the embarassed ouji protectively, " I could never just  
stand by while Veggie chokes to DEATH! " he sniffled, tears forming in his eyes.  
" Yeah Onna, you ATTEMPTED MURDERESS! Trying to ruin Kakay's only true source of happiness other than food. " Vegeta  
smirked mockingly.  
" YOU ARE _NOT_ HIS "ONLY TRUE SOURCE OF HAPPINESS" YOU SICK LITTLE OUJI!! " Chi-Chi yelled.  
" AhhhHHHhhh...heh-heh-heh.. " the little ouji laughed dazed while he sat on Goku's lap with his head tilted back and  
glowing bright red. Vegeta had a long trail of drool hanging out the side of his mouth while the larger saiyajin rubbed his  
tummy, " Hahaha~~ "  
Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes, " Goku STOP THAT! "  
" But it's fun! " Goku chirped, smiling widely as he rubbed the ouji.  
" Fine. Be that way. " she said, walking towards the house.  
" Wh--where are you going, Chi-chan? " Goku asked, pausing from rubbing the ouji's stomach. Vegeta panted, trying to  
catch his breath.  
" I'm going to call Dende and ask if that wish we had revoked when the Ouji made you his servant-maid is still  
available to wish for something else. " she said calmly, reaching for the doorknob.  
" What wish are you going to make? " Goku blinked, curious.  
" I'm going to wish you human, Goku. " Chi-Chi replied. The saiyajin's eyes bugged out of his head.  
" CHI-CHAN NO!! "  
" Listen Goku! If you become human then the Ouji won't have any claims to you! He can't force you to be his  
servant-maid and you won't have to worry about that stupid tail of yours and we can go back to the way things were BEFORE  
the Ouji! " Chi-Chi folded her arms stubbornly.  
" I can't go back to before Veggie. I need my Veggie. Besides I don't wanna be human! I like bein a saiyajin. " Goku  
pouted, " I like being Veggie's unoffical yet-to-be-named "oujo". "  
" Wahh~~~ " Vegeta dribbled, his head still turned back and his face still glowing bright red.  
" Well too bad! I've had enough of dealing with his existance! " Chi-Chi said, reaching for the doorknob.  
" NO CHI-CHAAAN!! "  
" I'm gonna do it! "  
" NO! "  
" Goku-- " she said, testy.  
" CHI-CHAN GO AWAY FROM THE DOOR!!! " Goku cried.  
" Then let go of the Ouji. "  
" But he'll sink and drown in the sand! "  
Chi-Chi reached for the doorknob.  
" GO AWAY!!! "  
" NO! YOU EITHER LET GO OF THAT OUJI AND MOVE HIM OFF OUR PROPERTY RIGHT NOW OR I CHECK UP SEEING HOW I CAN WISH YOU  
HUMAN! " Chi-Chi warned.  
" NO GO AWAY! I CAN'T LET GO OF VEGGIE! "  
" Goku-- "  
" GO AWAY!!! " Goku wailed as Chi-Chi grabbed the doorknob and turned it, " CHI-CHAN DON'T!!!!! NO NO NOOOO!!! "  
" ..*poof*.. "  
Goku and Vegeta stared at the door where Chi-Chi had just disappeared into thin air; their eyes bugged out of their  
heads.  
" Ch--Chi-chan? " Goku squeaked out, worried.  
Vegeta quickly searched all nearby ki's for Chi-Chi's only to find it not on Earth or anywhere else for that matter,  
::It's like she was just instantly wiped out of existance all because Kakarrotto kept saying 'go away'!:: he thought to  
himself, then froze, ::Dear Kami, that IS what just happened! And, if Kakarrotto could make ONNA disappear, than he could  
make--:: " AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! " Vegeta screamed in terror, pushing out of his hug with Goku and dashing off.  
" VEGGIE! Come back! " Goku shouted. Vegeta froze, frightened of what might happen next, " Veggie help me find  
Chi-chan! " he pleaded.  
" THERE'S NO WHERE WE COULD FIND HER! You just zapped her out of existance with that power of yours! " Vegeta pointed  
at him with a shakey hand, backing up.  
" Veggie don't joke like that! " Goku gasped, " I would never do that to Chi-chan! "  
" YES YOU DID! YOU JUST MADE HER COMPLETELY DISAPPEAR! CHECK FOR HER KI! IT NO LONGER EXISTS EVEN IN OTHERWORLD! "  
Vegeta exclaimed.  
Goku felt hard for Chi-Chi's ki, then gulped when he realized he really WAS unable to find it. He glanced over at  
Vegeta with fright.  
" Kaka-rrotto? " Vegeta said cautiously. The larger saiyajin opened his mouth.  
" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
3:32 AM 3/1/2003  
END OF PART 1  
Chuquita: I bet you weren't expecting THAT to happen, were you? (grins)  
Vegeta: (happy ouji) ONNA IS _GONE_!  
Chuquita: Temporarily.  
Vegeta: (flatly) What do you MEAN, temporarily.  
Chuquita: That, and this is an alternate timeline so the Chi-Chi that just disappeared wasn't the one you deal with everday.  
Goku: *Whew*! That is a relief.  
Chuquita: One of the reviewers for my last fic, Afrodite, suggested I have King Bejito and Bardock guest star in a future  
Corner if I hadn't done it already; which I haven't. So everyone expect them to be guests in either the next story's Corner  
or the one after that (all depends on which story comes after this) As for what we're doing right now, we're going to present  
lyrics of a different actual dbz song each Corner for this story. First off is the lyrics to the Veggie song I asked the  
audiance's song-title translation for. First off I'd like to thank everyone who answered the question for me: Rissa of the  
Saiyajin, Kyoko-chan, Ouji Chan, and Arriow all knew the translated title for "Vegeta-sama no oryouri Jigoku". Which  
translates into "Lord Vegeta's Cooking Hel*". I followed the link Kyoko-chan put in the review and there was also a whole  
bunch of other translated dbz songs; some of which I'm going to post the lyrics to in future chapters, such as one where  
Gohan and Chi-Chi sing karaoke, and another where Piccolo complains to Gohan about his whistling and goes temporarily insane.  
The complete title is called "Lord Vegeta's Cooking Hel*: Okonomiyaki Recipe".  
Goku: It's Veggie singing while cooking a japanese pizza!  
Chuquita: As bizarre as that sounds.  
Vegeta: (slightly insulted) What's so "bizarre" about it?  
Chuquita: Well, for one thing, I had no idea you could cook.  
Vegeta: (cocks an eyebrow)  
Chuquita: I mean, I had you being able to cook in "Eye Spy" but I never knew you had offical cooking-knowledge before.  
Goku: (grins) Veggie can cook even better than Chi-chan!  
Vegeta: (boastfully) Why YES, I CAN cook better than Onna...  
Chuquita: (wryly) (to Son) That's all he needs, another ego boost.  
Goku: Heeheehee, leg-o my eg-o. Haha, waffles.  
Chuquita: I've been experimenting with the basic html fanfiction allows us to use (cuz they keep ripping up all my tabs and  
just started getting rid of the paragraph double spaces) So I'd like to present the lyrics to Veggie's cooking song (slightly  
censored cuz I wanna keep the PG rating) in BOLD.  
bVeggie's Cooking Song  
"Now, you better get good and ready   
I, the Lord Vegeta,   
Shall cook a-plenty!!"/b   
  
bFirst of all, the cabbage, chop it finely   
Smash it into atoms for me!!   
(chop it up, chop it up, chop, chop it up)   
You're next, you bas**** carrot!   
That name of yours sounds like the word for "humans"   
Small, completely spineless bas****  
Your bitter taste makes one puke!   
Huhahahahahahaha Huhahahahahahaha   
But that tack won't work against me!   
Now, slowly peel off all of the skin   
Reveal, reveal, let's carve it up!!   
(Reveal, reveal, reveal, reveal)bOoooh, next we have "pig meat"!   
Ah, it is so well glazed   
Now you watch the fresh bas****   
Violently throbbing chest, great garnish!   
Now, concentrate all your power   
200g in one gulp is all there is to a coma!   
(Ragged, Ragged, Ragged, Ragged-ged-ged-aaah)   
Alright, the challenge is here with the yam!   
Why you, putting on a rough exterior and all that   
I'm going to strip that skin of yours!b(Slipp'ry, Slipp'ry, Slipp'ry, Slipp'ry, Sticky, Sticky, Sticky, Sticky)   
You naughty bas****!   
(Scrub it, Scrub it, Scrub it, Scrub it, Dirty, Dirty, Dirty, Dirty)   
Twirl your hand to finish it right off!bYou're oh so slippery and make me itch   
But you won't defeat me   
Till the end I'll scrub you out I'd bet my honour on it!bHaahaahaahaa haahaahaahaa   
Now, you blasted left-over scraps   
I'll round each of you up to the last piece!!bMix the water in with the flour!   
Stuff in some Tenkasu and egg yolks!   
Drop in some shredded ginger   
And mix--!!   
(Mix mix mix)bAnd you bas***** a while ago... Oh so, so sloppy   
Mix them all in one big mess   
Then just cook them up on an iron plate slowly, carefully   
(Sizzle, Sizzle, Sizzle)   
And for the finishing touch, green seaweed and dried bonito in sauce!   
How now, have you had enough already!!   
Huhahahahahahaha Huhahahahahahahab"The Okonomiyaki Battle is over   
Now, open your mouth wide   
This is the peak of perfection!!!"bOh blast it,bI just completely forgot the mayonnaise/b  
  
Goku: (sweatdrops) Sheesh little Veggie, you think you used the "ba" word enough times?  
Vegeta: One must prepare lunch the same way one prepares for battle!  
Goku: With mayonnaise?  
Chuquita: Heh-heh. Veggie likes mayonnaise on his pizza.  
Vegeta: (annoyed) And what's so wrong with mayonnaise?  
Chuquita: (chuckling) Nothing, it's just that when I think of pizza toppings I normally don't think of MAYONNAISE.  
Goku: Heeheehee.  
Chuquita: I mean, I grant it is a japanese version OF the pizza, but doesn't warm mayonnaise SMELL? Is the dish even kept  
warm?  
Vegeta: (smirks) You see, this is why I'm a master chef and you're not.  
Chuquita: Hey, I can make a pizza too.  
Goku: (holds up Chu's cell phone) Yeah, she's got Domino's and Pizza Grill on her speed dial!  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Give me THAT! (swipes her phone back)  
Vegeta: Heh-heh-heh. (snickers)  
Goku: MY favorite lines were "Ooooh, next we have "pig meat"!" and "Oh blast it, I just completely forgot the mayonnaise".  
Vegeta: (dryly) You like the "ooooh's", don't you Kakarrotto.  
Goku: (smiles) (nods) That part was VERY CUTE, little Veggie.  
Vegeta: (embarassed) Uh-huh.  
Chuquita: (to audiance) Hope you liked the song everybody! I think somebody gave me the link to that song, I'll see if I can  
find it and post it so all can hear! (grins) There's a manga of this song here (copy up to "wings" in second link, then add  
ueo and then . and html)  
And there's a link to the song wild-swans.net/wings/VegetaSamaNoOryouriJigoku.mp3 (Arriow's link)  
Goku: (excitedly) Sing for us, Veggie!  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Uhh...maybe later.  
Goku: Oh. (happily) (singing) On the 7th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me! Seven swans-a-swimming, Six Veggies  
singing, FIVE GOLDEN RIII--ipe!! [Veggie shoves a glob of mayonnaise in his mouth]  
Vegeta: (groans) Please Kakarrotto..don't sing.  
Goku: (grins) But I have such a bee-uu-ti-ful singing voice little Veggie!  
Vegeta: (sarcasm) I'm sure you do.  
Goku: (w/big sparkily eyes) Reeeeallllly, Veggie?  
Vegeta: (light red) Umm...uhhhh....(turns to audiance)...goodbye!  
Goku: (pouts) Veggie that's cheating!  
Vegeta: (smirks) I know. 


	2. Goku's New Powers l Veggie's headache

9:01 PM 3/1/2003  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -from dbgt 7 "My Sweet Honey! Trunks is the Bride"  
{Pan:} Well? A great plan, huh?  
{Goku:} But, I don't know about wearing this fluffy dress.  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Vegeta: (large sweatdrop) (uncomfortable) I won't, even, ask.  
Chuquita: (chuckling) I love taking things out of context. [points to quote] This is from one of the 4 dbgt episodes I plan  
on putting in a mini-parody. 3 main differences: GT Veggie is a clone of the actual Veggie (who still looks like he did at  
the end of dbz); actual Veggie aids Pan in stowing away inside the spaceship.  
Vegeta: (proudly) Behold the power of vertically-challanged saiyajins!  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Yah...and the 3rd difference is actual Veggie develops a drink that can change Goku back to his adult  
form for weeks & months at a time!  
Vegeta: Thus solving your three main gripes with the spinoff.  
Chuquita: Yeah, other than that, it's a pretty funny show.  
Goku: (happily) I wanna sing some more!  
Chuquita: You will, in fact the dbz song we're going to talk about in this one is about Chi-Chi and Gohan singing karaoke  
together.  
Vegeta: (snort-laugh) HAHA, Onna SINGS?  
Chuquita: They use the kitchen table as their stage.  
Vegeta: (snickers) Heh-heh-heh-heh.  
Goku: (blinks) I never knew Chi-chan liked to sing!  
Chuquita: She tells Gohan in the song how singing in the karaoke bar is her only comfort while you're off training somewhere.  
Vegeta: (big smirk) With me.  
Goku: I don't train with little Veggie ALL the time. Sometimes I train without him.  
Vegeta: (confused) Now how the heck would you be able to do THAT?!  
Goku: (grins) I dunnooooo~~  
Chuquita: Gohan then tells her about how they gave the karaoke bar workers a pain when she sang 50 songs in a row the last  
time they were there.  
Vegeta: (evil grin) I have to find out the NAME of this karaoke bar...  
Goku: (happily) Yeah! Me too! I wanna go out singing with Chi-chan sometime! We'll have so much fun singing together! (smirks  
at Veggie) Since little Veggie is too shy to sing with me but if Chi-chan is comfortable singing a duet then I'm sure she  
won't mind.  
Vegeta: (offended) I HAVE NO PROBLEM SINGING A DUET! JUST NOT WITH YOU!  
Goku: (eyes start to water) Veggie doesn't like *sniffle* the way I sing?  
Chuquita: [pats Goku on the shoulder comfortingly]  
Vegeta: (stammers) No that's not it! I have no problem with how you sing Kakarrotto! I just, I just don't want to sing WITH,  
I mean, uhh, what, urm, what song did you have in, err, mind to sing with me?  
Goku: (eyes light up) (opens his mouth) (pauses) ...umm, I forgot.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Thank God.  
Chuquita: I wonder if there's any Goku & Veggie singing together songs out there?...  
Goku: (happily) If anyone in the audiance has an idea for a song for me to sing with Veggie you can e-mail us or put it in  
your review!  
Vegeta: (pales) GAHH! DON'T POLL THE AUDIANCE YOU BAKAYARO!! (shudders) Who KNOWS what kind of embarassing songs they could  
think up for ME to sing with YOU!  
Goku: ...  
Chuquita: ...  
Goku: ...  
Chuquita: (cheerful) As Son-kun said! Give us your ideas, lyrics, whatever! And if anyone does know of a song where both  
Goku & Veggie are singing (heck if there's a song about Veggie teaching you how to cook a pizza there MUST be something out  
there concerning 'Kakarrotto') please tell us!  
Goku: (eager) I can't WAIT to sing with my Veggie! Now that I know what a great singing voice my little Veggie has we can go  
out to that karaoke bar and sing together! We might even beat Chi-chan's high score!  
Chuquita: Do karaoke bars HAVE high scores?  
Goku: I'm not sure. (blinks) (perks up) But if we do I KNOW me-n-Veggie can beat 'um! (turns to Veggie) RIGHT, Veggie!  
Vegeta: Uhhh.... (changes the subject) So! Where did that quote come from?  
Goku: (pouts at Veggie's lack of singing interest) Veggie you party pooper.  
Chuquita: Actually it's from a gt episode where Pan tries to get Son-kun to impersonate this girl the village monster has  
taken as his bride but since Son's in his chibi form he's not big enough to fit into the wedding dress so she makes Trunks  
take Son-kun's place.  
Vegeta: (gawks) (enraged) WHAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!!! HOW DARE THAT LITTLE 1/4TH ONNA-SPAWN FORCE MY ONLY--  
Goku: (big grin) EEEEEeee~~~  
Vegeta: (glows bright red) (shakes it off) ONE OF MY _THREE_ SONS (Mirai and Chibi Trunks count as the same person) TO DRESS  
UP LIKE A WOMAN!! HE DOESN'T EVEN SOUND ALL SQUEAKY LIKE KAKARROTTO DOES!!!  
Goku: (giggles) Heeheehee, I'm ~*squeaky*~!  
Chuquita: Is that a good thing?  
Goku: (happily) Coming from Veggie it is!  
Chuquita: Hmm. (blinks) [looks over at Veggie who's still fuming, ranting, raving, and making death-threats upon the  
'onna-spawn'] Well I guess we should get chapter 2 underway before his brain explodes.  
Goku: (grins) Good idea, Chu-sama! (to audiance) And now for part 2 of "Mind Over Matter". My mind over Veggie's matter!  
  
Summary: Goku has finally mastered a difficult technique taught to him by the aliens he learned to teleport from. The ability  
to manipulate those around him with his mind! Unfortunately, when Goku becomes angered, his mind causes the source of the  
anger to disappear out of existance! What happens when the large saiyajin becomes too spoiled by his newfound powers to zap  
up whatever foods and toys he desires? He traps his the last unzapped buddy remaining in his house! Will Veggie be able to  
calm him down before HE gets zapped away too? Will Veggie even be able to escape the Son home un-noticed to even get help?  
Will anyone notice he's gone?  
  
Vegeta: BAKA CHIBI-ONNA!!! And to think I partially trusted her due to her slightly kaka-ish traits! (snorts)  
Goku: Hahaha. Don't worry Veggie! You'll always have me! [pats him on the shoulder]  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) I'm beginning to wonder if that's a good thing or not.  
Goku: (grins) Of course it is! Cuz you ~*LUV*~ me!  
Vegeta: [covering his ears] (eyes squinted shut; face glowing bright red) (loudly) LALALALALALALALALALALALA!!!  
Goku: (sweatdrops) Veggie in denial.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" I KILLED CHI-CHAN!!! " Goku wailed at the top of his lungs, falling to his knees, " WAHH-HAHHH-HAHHH!! I'M A  
_MURDERER_!!! " he sobbed, " I JUST ZAPPED THE ONLY PERSON WHO CAN COOK ME YUMMY FOODS AND CLEAN ME UP AND DO REALLY SPECIAL  
STUFF I DON'T DO WITH ANYONE ELSE, RIGHT OUT OF EXISTANCE!!! " the large saiyajin looked upward, " FORGIVE ME CHI-CHAN! I  
DIDN'T WANNA BE TURNED INTO A HUMAN!! I STILL LOVE YOU ANYWAY THOUGH!! "  
Vegeta walked up to him, " Kakarrotto, while normally I would rejoice in victory at the idea of Onna suddenly  
disappearing, the fact that YOU were the one who caused it to happen leads me to believe I should return to Capsule Corp  
until further notice to avoid being "poofed" into oblivion by your strange kaka-powers. " he nodded, then turned around only  
to have something lundge at his ankles, bringing him to the ground.  
" NO VEGGIE DON'T GO!!! " Goku cried out, " If Veggie goes then I'll be all alone and Chi-chan's misunderstanding  
spirit shall seek vengence on me for zapping her away when I didn't MEAN to! "  
" No, Kakarrotto! I'm getting out of here! If I stay here you'll only zap me away too. AND I'D RATHER NOT FIND OUT  
WHERE YOU PUT ONNA!! " the ouji snapped, only to have the grip on his ankles tightened.  
" Let me go with Veggie then? " Goku gave him a weak smile, " Veggie can go home just let me come too. "  
" Ehh.. " Vegeta looked away, uneasy with the thought.  
" Doesn't Veggie luv me anymore? " the larger saiyajin's eyes watered. Vegeta froze, " I don't know WHAT I'd do if  
VEGGIE didn't luv me anymore. " Goku sniffled.  
" Ohhh... " Vegeta groaned, his face bright red.  
" Tell me VEGGIE still loves me. " the larger saiyajin begged, " If I don't have Chi-chan and if I don't have Veggie  
I won't have anybody! I don't wanna be alone!! "  
Vegeta pulled his feet free of Goku's grasp and stood up, dusting himself off.  
" Veggie? "  
" ... "  
" Veggie? " a smile began to appear on Goku's face.  
" ... "  
" Vehhhhhhhhhh-gEEEEEEEEEEE.... " Goku said in a sing-song voice, now grinning ear-to-ear.  
" I'm taking you back to Capsule Corp so Bulma can figure out how the heck you made Onna disappear. " Vegeta said  
shortly.  
" And how to bring her back, right Veggie? "  
" ... "  
" Uhh,...................................................maybe. " Vegeta shrugged.  
" WOO-HOO!!! " Goku cheered, leaping into the air, " I'M SAVIN CHI-CHAN AND VEGGIE SAYS HE LUVS ME!! " the happy  
saiyajin grinned, flying off in the general direction of Capsule Corp.  
" WHAT?! " Vegeta nearly choked, then teleported infront of Goku, who was still flying, " I NEVER SAID THAT!! " he  
snapped, bright red in the face again.  
" Aww, little Veggie doesn't have to lie to me! Even without my super-enchanced psychic-powers I can still tell when  
little Veggies are lieing. " Goku smiled sneakily, " Veggie's silence is his way of saying 'of course I still love you,  
Kakarrotto'! "  
" IT IS NOT! " Vegeta exclaimed, " My silence is a sign that I am deep in thought. " he snorted.  
" Uh-huh. " the larger saiyajin smirked, " Whatever you say little Veggie. "  
" ... " Vegeta narrowed his eyes, " You don't believe me, do you Kakarrotto? "  
" Heeheehee, no. " Goku said sweetly, then grabbed Vegeta's wrist, " NOW OFF TO VEGGIE'S HOUSE SO WE CAN BRING BACK  
CHI-CHAN!! " he cheered, teleporting them out of sight.  
  
/dl  
  
" You did WHAT?! " Bulma gawked, her bottom left eyelid twitching.  
" Accidentally made Chi-chan disappear with my newly-learned psychic powers. " Goku cheerfully explained, sitting  
in the lab with her and Vegeta, " But then little Veggie made me **FEEL** better so we decided to come to you so you could  
help me bring Chi-chan back from wherever I sent her. " he grinned.  
" You, "sent" Chi-Chi somewhere? " Bulma said, confused.  
" Oh Bulma it was horrific! " Vegeta cringed, " I WAS only half-consious at the time thanks to Kakay of course, but  
good God! Onna was going to call Dende and try and turn my poor sweet Kakay-chan into a HUMAN. " he said with disgust.  
Bulma narrowed her eyes.  
" No offense to you-- "  
" Uh-huh. " Bulma said dryly.  
" So then Kakarrotto keeps shouting "go away, go away" while Onna's nearing the door and all of a sudden *poof*  
she was GONE! In a puff of smoke! " Vegeta shivered.  
" I would've gotten up to go stop Chi-chan by hand but I was busy saving Veggie from drowning in the sand. " Goku  
looked down sadly.  
" Oh, yes. Bulma did I tell you Onna was trying to BURY ME ALIVE under the sand Kakarrotto had created for us to  
spar on! " Vegeta said.  
Bulma laughed lightly, " Oh Vegeta, even CHI-CHI wouldn't try to bury you ALIV-- "  
" --it's true, I saw her. " Goku added, " Chi-chan was mad at Veggie for something so when he hit the ground she  
started burying him! " he sniffled, " Poor little Veggie. Doesn't Chi-chan know they need air to breathe just like everybody  
else. "  
" Of COURSE she knew that, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta snorted, " Onna was going to kill me and wish you into a human so  
you'd get all old and wrinkly with her and die a very short life like the rest of the humans. " the larger saiyajin began to  
look worried, " And then I'd be all alone without Kakay to adventure out into space with me the for the next 400 years or so!  
All alone without anybody else because they'd all be dead too since they're human like Onna wanted you to be! " he proclaimed  
overdramatically, making out fake sobs.  
" Oh brother. " Bulma rolled her eyes.  
" Oh Kakay! " the ouji continued to let out fake sobs, covering his face.  
" OH MY LITTLE VEGGIE!!!! " Goku wailed, caught up in the moment. He grabbed the smaller saiyajin and squeezed him  
tightly, " I won't die on you I promise!!! " he held Vegeta over his shoulder. The little ouji smirked evilly.  
" Sorry to break up this "touching" moment, guys, but there's several things wrong here. You're both temporarily  
immortal so you can't die, and if Chi-Chi had killed you Vegeta then how could you instantly be alive again! " Bulma said.  
" Kakay's special powers. " Vegeta replied.  
Goku snapped his fingers causing a puppy to appear on his hand, " It really works! " he grinned, then set the puppy  
down which ran off yapping deep into the lab.  
Bulma sweatdropped, " I hope he's papertrained. "  
" Oh don't worry, Veggie went before we left! " Goku said happily. Vegeta sweatdropped.  
Bulma chuckled, " I meant the puppy. "  
" Oh.....what puppy? "  
" Baka. " Vegeta groaned, " AND I AM TOO PAPERTRAINED!!! "  
Goku gave the ouji a coy little smile.  
" He doesn't believe me. " Vegeta said dryly, then looked up at Bulma, " Can you get Kakarrotto to stop smiling at me  
like that for 2 seconds! It's creepy. "  
" Don't worry. He won't be able to smile AT you in a moment. "  
  
/dl  
  
" What the heck is this thing? " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow. Bulma had placed what looked like a large headband with a  
thin piece of red tinted glass over Goku's head, covering his eyes. The large saiyajin sat in a seat in the lab with a  
confused look on his face.  
" I'm going to take a readout of Goku's brain waves. If he really is performing this by pumping his body's ki into  
his brain then the amount of brain activity going on up there should be skyrocketing compaired to before he performed the  
technique. " she held a machine infront of Goku's face, " Now say cheese, Son-kun! " Bulma smiled at him.  
" Mmm, cheeese. " Goku grinned. The machine Bulma was holding suddenly turned into a big rounded chedder loaf. Vegeta  
laughed at her.  
" Thanks, Goku. " Bulma said flatly, then lifted his goggles, " Goku, do you think you could turn this piece of  
cheese back into my machine? "  
" Sure I can! " Goku said. Bulma let out a sigh of relief, " What's it look like? "  
" Hahaha! " Vegeta laughed.  
Bulma lamely threw the cheese over her shoulder only to have the puppy Goku had conjured up before run over to the  
cheese loaf and eat it, " I'll go get my other machine then. "  
  
/dl  
  
" Wow! This is amazing! " Bulma gasped as she ran over the readout from her second machine, " Goku did you know that  
if you proportioned your brain's ki in a certain direction you could become a genius! Why, you could become almost as smart  
as me! You could even become smart enough to be my assistant so I wouldn't have to work so hard! "  
" KAKARROTTO IS _MY_ ASSISTANT AND MY ASSISTANT ONLY!!! " the ouji roared, then froze and blinked, remembering who he  
was screaming at. He backed down from standing on his toes, " Heh-heh, sorry. It was a reflex. " he grinned cheesily.  
" Uh-huh. " Bulma sweatdropped.  
" But I don't wanna be super-smart, Bulma. I just wanna get Chi-chan back so I'm not all alone at night. " Goku  
frowned.  
" Well with the amount of ki you have and with how large your will to bring Chi-Chi back to this plane from wherever  
she is now, I'm surprised she's not already back. " Bulma looked puzzled, " Try focusing more of your ki to your head, then  
we'll try some simple tests to see how good you are at bringing things back that you've caused to, err, disappear. "  
" Really? " Goku smiled.  
" Hai! " Bulma nodded, then took something out of a lunchbag on her table, " Here Goku. I want you to make this apple  
disappear, then I want you to bring it back. Simple? "  
" Can I eat it after I bring it back? " Goku asked.  
" Haha, of course you can! I have plenty more apples upstairs anyway so you won't be costing me anything. " Bulma  
placed the apple on the desk, " Now focus on the apple and wish it way like you did Chi-Chi. "  
" I'll try. But I was really worried Chi-chan would do something bad when she got inside. This apple never hurt me. "  
Goku sighed.  
" I know that. " Bulma replied, " But you can't test this on people. Not yet! Now focus. "  
Goku narrowed his eyes at the apple. Vegeta backed up several feet to get as far away from Goku as possible without  
leaving the lab.  
" Errrr....errrrr....Oh! " Goku pouted, " Bulma it won't work. "  
" Try getting angry at it! That's what made you wish Chi-Chi away, right? "  
Goku frowned, " Ooh, stupid apple! " he tried to get mad, " STUPID STUPID APPLE! GO AWAY SO I CAN GET MY CHI-CHAN  
BACK!!! GO AWAY GO AWAY GO AWAY!!! " he screamed, " I WANNA SAVE CHI-CHAN SO YOU BETTER GO AWAY RIGHT NOW OR I'LL EAT YOU  
UP NOW GO AWAY!!! " Goku wailed.  
" *POOF*! " the apple disappeared, causing a puff of white smoke to appear around it and disappear behind it.  
Bulma's jaw dropped to the floor. Vegeta peeked out from behind the filing cabinet he was hiding next to.  
" Well? " Goku looked up at her.  
" .....Goku, this expels so many basic scientific laws that I don't know where to start. " Bulma mumured in a weak  
voice, " Ca--can you bring it back? The apple? "  
" I'm not sure. " Goku bit his lip, then began to focus on the spot the apple once, " Hey! I think I got it! " he  
announced victoriously. Vegeta and Bulma looked on in awe.  
15 minutes later.  
" Almost....there... " Goku squinted his eyes tightly.  
" *POOF*! "  
The large saiyajin opened his eyes. There sat an apple alright. A rather deformed and mutated looking one. His two  
onlookers looked terrified.  
" That IS an apple, right? " Vegeta said, disgusted.  
Bulma put on a pair of rubber gloves and picked it up. She examined it and shuddered, " Yes. This is the same apple  
you sent away, Goku. "  
" OHHHH!! " Vegeta spat.  
" I think I'm gonna need a lot of practice to bring Chi-chan back and not have her looking like that apple, huh  
Bulma? " Goku laughed nervously.  
" Goku, what if the place you SENT this apple to caused it to mutate like this! What if when you bring Chi-Chi back  
she comes back as a blob of mutant flesh with one of her eyeballs sticking out her neck and an ear on her forehead!! " Bulma  
exclaimed.  
" Heh-heh-heh. " Vegeta chuckled at the thought, then yelped as Goku glared at him. The ouji let out a small whimper  
at the thought of being 'sent away'.  
" What'll I do till then, Bulma? I can't just go back home and not have anyone to feed me or bunk with me at night or  
help me clean up stuff around my home! " Goku said, worried. Vegeta nodded in agreement.  
" Why don't you stay here. " she offered. Vegeta fell over.  
" WHAT?! WE CAN'T KEEP KAKARROTTO AND HIS SUPER-BRAIN POWERS HERE! HE'LL SEND US ALL WHEREVER HE SENT ONNA AND TURN  
US ALL INTO MUTANTS!!! " Vegeta shrieked.  
" But I want to experiment on Goku's brain some more. " Bulma said.  
" Fine, have him turn you into THIS! " Vegeta held up the mutated apple.  
Bulma shuddered, " Eeew. " she turned to Goku, " On second thought Son-kun, why don't you just go home and relax for  
a while. " she said comfortingly, patting his shoulders.  
" But then I'd be all alone. And I get so sad when I'm all alone. " he looked down at the floor, " And my tummy gets  
so lonely without Chi-chan to feed it all her gourmet treats. " Goku sniffled, then smiled at Bulma, " My tummy just LUVS  
Chi-chan's food! "  
" Well I'm sure she'll cook you some once we figure out a way to bring her back without her ending up deformed on the  
trip here. " Bulma said, " It'll just take some time, that's all. "  
" Alright. " Goku said quietly, teary-eyed, " I'll go home...alone, without anyone who knows how to cook and clean  
and teach me right-n-wrong and nap with me and spar and play. "  
" You still SPAR with Onna? " Vegeta said, surprised; the ouji had sneaked away and was now at the top of the stairs  
leading out of the lab.  
" Sometimes, but I gotta be real careful with Chi-chan. " Goku nodded, then grinned widely, " Boy Chi-chan and I used  
to spar together everyday for the first five years we were married. She was so nice to me then! She hasn't been nearly as  
nice and sweet about me since then. If Piccolo hadn't been my little buddy at the time I would've given her the honor! " he  
mused dreamily.  
" If Onna was "nice" before what made her so rotten? " Vegeta asked curiously.  
" Gohan. " the large saiyajin's face fell slightly, " After we had him all she wanted to do was coddle him and teach  
him stuff and send him to school. She even gave up sparring and wouldn't spar with me anymore and started yelling at me more  
often-- "  
" --until she became the evil Onna we know today. " Vegeta finished off. The larger saiyajin nodded, then suddenly  
formed a little smile on his face. Vegeta looked on uneasily, " You're doing it again. "  
" Hey Veggie... " Goku still had the little smile on his face.  
" Goodbye Kakarrotto, have fun examining his brain Bulma! " Vegeta laughed nervously, opening the door only to have  
it close shut on him, " ACK! " he jumped back.  
" Little Veggie... " Goku said teasingly.  
" Bulma, tell him to stop. " Vegeta said quickly.  
" Goku, Vegeta wants to leave the lab now. Please open the door for him. " Bulma smiled calmingly.  
" VEGGIE can come home with me~~~ " Goku trailed off, giggling.  
Vegeta let out a small whimper, then grabbed the doorknob and shook it incessantly.  
" I can't let you take Vegeta with you, Goku! Your brain is dangerous like this! I'm not letting you zap my husband  
away one me like you did Chi-Chi and the apple just because you got mad at him! " Bulma said more defensively.  
" I won't get mad at Veggie. I NEVER get mad at my Veggie. " Goku said admiringly. Vegeta blasted a hole through the  
door and squeezed through it, then ran into the kitchen only to have something pull him back through the hole and down the  
stairs to where Goku and Bulma stood.  
" You did that. " Vegeta looked up at Goku, the ouji now sitting on the floor.  
" Mmm-hmm! " Goku smiled.  
" ...AHH!! " Vegeta shrieked, then once again raced for the stairs.  
" VEH-GEE! " Goku whined. Vegeta froze, wishing not to disappear, then turned around to face them and sat on the  
stairs, pulling his knees to his chest with thoughts of himself being mutated and mutilated in this unknown place racing  
though his head.  
" Yes, Kaka-chan? " he squeaked out.  
" Little Veggie come home with me! " Goku grinned, " Veggie knows how to cook really yummy food and clean messes and  
teach me right-n-wrong and spar with me and play games--that's 5 out of the 6 criteria of things I do with Chi-chan! "  
" What's the 6th? " Bulma asked. Goku whispered it into her ear, giggling as he did so. The large saiyajin's cheeks  
turned pink. Bulma's eyes widened, " ...oh. Well, yes that is probably expected. "  
" Heeheehee. " Goku smiled, covering his blushing cheeks with his hands.  
" Ka--Kakarrotto? " Vegeta spoke up, only to yelp when Goku teleported directly infront of him.  
" Yes my favoritest little buddy Veggie in the whole wide world who can do 99% of the things with me that Chi-chan  
can do? " Goku said w/big sparkily eyes.  
" Somebody, help. " Vegeta's shoulders hung downward.  
" OH Veggie I'll have so much fun with you around! " Goku grabbed the ouji's hands.  
" Kakarrotto I can't go with you!! " Vegeta exclaimed, " I'M NOT AN ONNA! I'M _NOT_ "ONNA"! " he snapped at Goku, who  
only giggled eagerly in response.  
" Silly Veggie, I can-- "  
" --you say 'I can fix that' and I swear I will blow myself up into oblivion before you get a chance to zap me away  
or use your creepy kaka-mental powers to mess with my anatomy! " Vegeta threatened, pulling his hands away and forming a  
small bullet of ki with his finger and aiming it at himself.  
" What's anna-tommy? " Goku blinked, confused.  
" I won't tell you for fear of what you would do with the knowledge. " Vegeta glared, then shuddered.  
" Vegeta, come here! " Bulma called him. Vegeta cautiously got up and walked backwards down the stairs so as to keep  
an eye on Goku.  
" What is it? "  
" Vegeta I want you to go with him. "  
" WHAT?! " Vegeta shrieked, then covered her mouth and said quieter, " What?! Bulma what are you thinking! "  
She removed his hands from over her mouth, " Vegeta, just go with him, keep him calm for now and I'll come and get  
you later. "  
" Yeah, sure. That's exactly what my father said when he handed me over to Freezer. That was his GRAND PLAN. "Let's  
pretend to give Vegeta away to Freezer and then I'll round up my army and defeat Freezer, bring my son back to our planet,  
and we can all live happily ever after." HA! Do you know what happened to my father when he went to save me! HIS ARMY GOT  
COLD FEET AND THEY FROZE ON THE SPOT! FREEZER KILLED THEM AND THEN KILLED MY FATHER AFTER A VERY _VERY_ SHORT BATTLE WITH  
HIM! AND THEN HE BLEW UP MY PLANET!!! "  
Bulma looked mildly frightened, then shook it off, " I can't believe you're comparing FREEZER to GOKU! They're as  
different as humanly possible! "  
" Freezer had mental powers too, but not NEARLY as terrifying as the ones Kakarrotto has NOW! " Vegeta pointed at  
the stairs.  
" Yes, but you survived that didn't you? Just like you'll survive this one! " Bulma said determindly.  
" Freezer KILLED me, Bulma. "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" Yes, but this is Goku. He won't "kill" you. "  
" Ha! Of course not! Kakarrotto will just turn me into a mushy-minded kaka-lovin baka or "send me away" into that  
vast unknown land he's been sending "bad people" away to. " Vegeta said mockingly.  
" You don't HAVE to be "bad". Just be nice to him. Extra nice. " Bulma explained.  
Vegeta looked back at Goku, who still had the strange little smile on his face. He turned back to Bulma, " Oh-kay, in  
the state Kakarrotto is in now, being "extra nice" to him could give him the wrong impression and I may end up somewhere I  
REALLY don't want to be. " Vegeta twitched.  
" Veggie so cute! " Goku said happily. Vegeta looked over his shoulder.  
" What'd I do? "  
" Nothin. " Goku continued to smile at him, " Veggie's just so ~*cute*~! "  
" ... " Vegeta looked back at Bulma again, his eyes bulging out of his head, " Ehhhh.....DON'T-MAKE-ME-GO!!! "  
" Mmm~~ " a voice mmmed from behind him. Vegeta gulped and turned around to see Goku standing there with his knees  
bent and holding his arms out waiting for the little ouji now just a couple feet away from him, " My favorite little  
Veggie-chan! "  
" No. " Vegeta told Bulma bluntly.  
" Vegeta! " she hissed quietly, so as not to make Goku suspicious, " If you're able to hold off Goku until I'm able  
to develop something that can, you know, clog whatever allows his ki to give him mental powers, you'd be saving us all! "  
" But I don't want to save "us all". I only want to save us! " Vegeta whispered back, " Do you have any idea what  
Kakarrotto used his powers on me for earlier! " he said, then looked up to see a tiny flower had just been zapped into his  
hair, " THAT! " the ouji pointed at it, " Without Onna around there's no one to tell Kakarrotto when close is enough with me!  
I persuade Kakarrotto to come with me and get him to be my servant-maid while Onna persuades him to ignore and despise me. It  
evens out! Besides it was Onna's absense that somehow caused future me to appoint future Kakarrotto the saiyajin no oujo. I  
don't want an oujo! I want a servant-maid! "  
" I wanna little Veggie! " Goku said sweetly from behind the ouji. Vegeta turned around only to come face-to-face  
with the larger saiyajin, " Come little Veggie! "  
" Hnn... " Vegeta grumbled, folding his arms stubbornly.  
" Vegeta! " Bulma snapped, " Just go keep him company! Goku loves you, he won't zap you away. "  
" Yes, that's what he said about Onna too. "  
" I can control it now Veggie. I promise. " Goku agreed.  
" Listen, " Bulma whispered to the ouji, " If you don't go he's libel to get upset again and zap away the entire  
Capsule Corp building along with everyone IN IT! And if we're both gone there's no one to stop Goku from doing that to other  
people and there's no way to get everything back to normal. Just be the decoy for a little while and I'll keep in contact  
with you on your cell phone. "  
Vegeta sighed, then looked over at a big sparkily-eyed Goku, " Fine. I will go back with Kakarrotto. "  
" YAY!! " Goku glomped onto the ouji, " Veggie's so sweet! "  
" I'm aloud to make phone calls, right? " Vegeta asked him.  
" Of COURSE you are little Veggie. You can make as many phone calls as you want! " he nuzzled the little ouji, who's  
emotions were trapped somewhere between disgust and comfort, " Bye Bulma we will call you at dinnertime! " Goku said  
cheerfully, preparing to teleport.  
" Goodbye Goku! Goodluck Vegeta!! " Bulma waved to them.  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her, " All I can say is this better work. "  
" Aw, don't worry! " Bulma shrugged it off, smiling, " What could go wrong? "  
Vegeta groaned, " I shudder to imagine. "  
  
/dl  
  
" We're HOOOOME! " Goku announced in a sing-song voice as he teleported himself and Vegeta back out infront of his  
house. The beach was now once again grass. The flowers however had stayed the same.  
" Correction, YOU'RE home. My home is that way. " Vegeta pointed over his shoulder.  
" :) "  
" ...yeeah. " the ouji looked around uneasily, " Listen Kakarrotto. Just because you now have, urm-- "  
" --magical powers-- " Goku offered, grinning at the ouji.  
" --it still doesn't change the order of things. I'm still the prince and you're still the peasant. " Vegeta finished  
" I understand, Veggie. " Goku nodded, then picked the ouji up under his arm and walked inside the house. He plopped  
the smaller saiyajin on the living room couch, " I want you to stay here and take a nap while I go catch us some fish!  
Then Veggie can fry them up all yummy just like Chi-chan used to before I accidentally zapped her away! " he chirped.  
" Kakarrotto I'm not so sure about this. " Vegeta said as he layed down on the couch, " What if you-- " he looked up  
only to see the larger saiyajin was gone. Vegeta sighed, " ...this is gonna be a long day. "  
  
/dl  
  
" *ZZZzzzzZZZzzzzZZZzzz* "  
" *psst* Veggie? "  
" *ZZZzzzZZZ-- "  
" Veggie wake up. " Goku shook the small saiyajin lightly, " Please wake up Veggie I have something really amazing to  
show you. "  
" Uh? " Vegeta opened his eyes to see Goku standing there holding a humongous fish in his arms. The ouji twitched,  
" Ohhh! " he closed his eyes and groaned, then pulled the blanket over his head, " "blanket"? " Vegeta blinked, then poked  
his head out from under a big red fleece blanket.  
" Veggie looked cold so I got you something nice to keep warm with. " Goku happily spoke up, then pointed to a pillow  
twice the size of Vegeta's head, " AND I got you this big puffy pillow too! Chi-chan says I shouldn't spoil little Veggie,  
but since she's not here right now I don't see why I can't spoil Veggie just a little bit! After all he deserves it! " Goku  
smiled at the comfortable saiyajin on his couch.  
" I think I'm starting to understand the good points about staying here with you, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta smirked.  
" HERE COOK MY FISH! " Goku eagerly shoved the gigantic mackerel in Vegeta's face.  
" ...so much for my moment of comfort. " Vegeta said dryly. The ouji sat up and hopped off the couch.  
" *squeak*! "  
Vegeta froze and looked down to see he was now wearing a fuzzy pink slippers. The ouji sweatdropped.  
" You can't nap with boots on, silly Veggie! " Goku laughed, pointing to Vegeta's boots which he had set down on the  
side of the couch.  
" Right. " Vegeta cringed at the babyish-looking slippers, then took Goku's fish and headed into the kitchen, " So  
what do you want me to make with it? "  
Goku teleported to a chair in the kitchen table, sitting down in it, " Something yummy! " he cheered.  
" Well, that's specific. " Vegeta sweatdropped, " Kakarrotto what's your favorite way to eat this? "  
" When Chi-chan fries it! "  
" Huh. I suppose I could do that. " Vegeta looked the fish over, " Where does Onna keep the cooking instruments?"  
" *poof*! "  
" There. " Goku pointed to the kitchen counter, which was now completely covered with various cooking objects.  
Vegeta cocked an eyebrow.  
" Uh, thanks. " the ouji said, then quickly fried up the fish in 1/4 of the time it took Chi-Chi. Vegeta looked at  
the finished food proudly, then set it on the table and sliced a piece out of it for himself.  
" WOW Veggie that looks great! " Goku chirped, then grabbed the whole thing and ate it in one bite. Vegeta looked on  
in shock, his piece of the fish still on his fork, " MMM~~!! "  
Vegeta stared at the empty plate, hurt and frustrated, " I just took 20 minutes to make that, and you ate it in 20  
SECONDS! " he exclaimed, then sighed, " No wonder Onna gets so testy all the time. You big baka! You only took a moment to  
compliment the stupid meal then shoved it clear down your throat!!! "  
" You gonna eat that? " Goku pointed to the piece of fish on Vegeta's fork. The ouji glared and ate it. Goku frowned.  
" Kakarrotto you are so lucky I had a big breakfast this morning. " Vegeta snorted, then reached to take his fuzzy  
pink slippers off, " And these things are embarassing to wear! "  
" Veggie don't take your slippers off! It's cold outside! Your little Veggie-feet will FREEZE! " Goku gasped.  
Vegeta rolled his eyes at him and stood up, " What are you TALKING about Kakarrotto! It's 80' outside! " he looked  
out the window and sweatdropped to see what looked like a blizzard. Vegeta looked back at Goku who was staring at him with a  
big grin on his face, " YOU did that, didn't you? "  
" Uh-huh! " Goku nodded happily, " I can control the weather now! Isn't that cool, little Veggie? "  
" It's frightening, that's what it is. " Vegeta mumbled to himself, " Say, Kakarrotto. You wouldn't mind shutting the  
blizzard OFF, would you? "  
" But little Veggie if I did that your cute lil Veggie-slippers wouldn't be nearly as comfy. " Goku said.  
" These are NOT "Veggie-slippers"! If I were to make my own brand of slippers they would not be fluffy, pink and  
cute! Baka! " Vegeta snapped.  
Goku giggled, " I know something that is. " he pointed to the ouji. Vegeta looked over to see the larger saiyajin had  
just turned the ouji's tail a pink color.  
" AHH! " Vegeta shrieked, " TURN IT BACK TURN IT BACK!!! "  
Goku snapped his fingers and the tail once again recovered it's brownish tint. Vegeta wiped the nervous sweat off his  
face.  
" Kakarrotto, don't you EVER EVER EVER do ANYTHING like that AGAIN!! " he screamed.  
Goku only giggled in response, " Heeheehee. "  
  
/dl  
  
" Wait, go over it again. " Kuririn asked.  
Bulma sighed at the entourage of people she had assembled in her living room. Kuririn, Yamcha, Tenshinhan, Chaoutzu,  
Piccolo, Mirai, Goten, Trunks, Gohan, Bura, and herself.  
" Oh-kay, Goku has just learned a new technique that allows him to manipulate matter and people by merely sending  
large amounts of ki from his body to his mind. He accidentally wished Chi-Chi out of existance with this trick and is now  
holding Vegeta hostage more-or-less. I have deviced an antidote that will plug Goku's mind from over-absorbing any of his  
body's ki therefore minimizing the effects of his technique. However we will need to subdue him first in order for him to  
either learn the technique well enough to be able to bring Chi-Chi back from wherever he sent her, or we will need Goku to  
teach one of us the technique so someone else can bring her back. "  
Bura raised her hand.  
" Yes Bura. " Bulma pointed to her.  
" Do we really WANT Chi-Chi back? " she gave her best smile.  
" ... " the others in the room looked back and forth between one another.  
" Well she DOES yell a lot... " Kuririn trailed off.  
" Not to mention dislikes us for being warriors and regards us as bad influences. " Tenshinhan added.  
" She's better to deal with than Vegeta would be. " Yamcha noted, " Can you imagine having to see him there everytime  
we go to Goku's house? "  
" Goku's not KEEPING him! " a small vein bulged on Bulma's forehead, " He's only a rental and decoy to keep Son's  
powers under control. When Goku gets mad people disappear! Vegeta's usually good at keeping him pretty content. "  
" Kaasan wouldn't like this Bulma. " Gohan said.  
" We have no other choice! And besides according to both of them Chi-Chi caused herself to be away by threatening to  
wish Son-kun into a human. " Bulma explained.  
" What's so bad about being human? " Yamcha said, slightly offended.  
" Bulma-san? " Goten tugged at her pantleg. Bulma looked down at him, " Where did my Mommy go? "  
Bulma smiled weakly, " We're, not sure, Goten. " she perked up, " But we do have a way to bring your Mommy back. Why,  
Goku was able to send an apple away and still bring it back, and with some practice by him or someone else, she'll be back  
in no time and good as new. "  
" Out of curiousity, where is this apple? " Kuririn asked. Bulma paled.  
" Well, err, " she bit her lip and pulled a zip-lock baggie out of a nearby container to expose the mutated apple.  
" OH EEW!! " Bura cringed, " That's nasty!! "  
" ...can we still eat it? " Goten asked.  
" I wanna touch it! " Trunks grinned at the creepy-looking apple.  
" NOBODY is touching or eating the apple. " Bulma repremanded them.  
" Ohh.. " both boys groaned.  
" Hey Kaasan did it look like that before Goku made it disappear, or is it just decaying? I can't really tell. "  
Mirai said, confused.  
" Actually, son, the apple looked sort of like this when Goku made it disappear. " she held up a normal looking  
apple, " It came back looking like this from wherever it was. " Bulma motioned to the former.  
" You mean, whatever happened to that apple happened to Kaasan? " Gohan gulped.  
" It's a possiblility. " Bulma said quietly, " However I doubt it. This just means Goku's skill in this area isn't  
tuned finely enough. Personally I would rather plug his ability to perform it first and then have him teach Gohan the skill.  
He could use it responsibly and with all the training he's recieved meditation-wise from Piccolo he could probably bring  
Chi-Chi back here the same way she left without any problems. "  
" ME?! " Gohan gawked, " But--what if _I_ mess up! Like with the apple! " he pointed at it, " Kaasan'll never forgive  
me!!! "  
" Oh she'll forgive YOU alright, Mr. More-important-than-Kakarroujo-just-because-he's-Chi-Chi's-son. " Bura said  
mockingly.  
" That's not true! Kaasan cares about Toussan just as much as she cares about me! " Gohan defended her.  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" Whatever you say Gohan. " Bura rolled her eyes skeptically.  
" She WAS only searching for you when her, Videl, and I were all in otherworld. " Bulma said uneasily, " Chi-Chi  
didn't mention looking for Goku or even Goten. "  
" Mmph? " Goten shot to attention, the normal apple chewed up and inside his cheeks, making them seem bloated like  
a squrrel's. Trunks laughed at him.  
" But that doesn't mean we should just leave her wherever she is now! " Bulma added.  
" I want Mommy back. " Goten raised his arms, " Who's gonna cook us food and tuck us in at night and tell us how much  
she loves us! "  
" And who's gonna keep Kakarroujo locked up in that cold damp cage in the basement. " Bura said with distaste.  
" We don't have a basement. " Goten blinked.  
" ...oh. "  
" So how do you suggest we go about shaking Goku of this power? " Tenshinhan asked.  
" Hmm-hmm! I'm glad you asked that question! " Bulma lit up, " As a matter of fact I have a plan all laid out, but  
I'm going to need all of you to help me on this. This isn't just Chi-Chi and Vegeta's lives at stake here, this is all of  
us. In fact this is everyone who comes into contact with Goku. Tenshinhan you don't want to end up with FOUR eyes, do you? "  
" Well as a matter of fact it would help me balance out my visi-- "  
" --see! " Bulma said, " Now let's get going. "  
" Uh, Bulma? " Gohan asked, " Are you sure it's safe to have Vegeta over there? With Toussan I mean? "  
" Oh calm down, Gohan. I'm positive Vegeta has everything under control. "  
  
/dl  
  
" NO. "  
" Aww, come on Veggie! "  
" I SAID NO! " Vegeta snapped from inside that bathroom. Goku was standing outside the bathroom door wearing a pair  
of sandals, a long grass hula skirt, and holding a guitar under one arm.  
" Please Veggie, you'll love to hula! It's so much fun! I even made the weather nice and warm outside again so we can  
go hula outside on the beach once you get the hang of it! " Goku pleaded, " It's so much fun. I know you wanna do it. " he  
smirked.  
" I do NOT want to do it! It's stupid and embarassing! "  
" And just who is little Veggie going to embarass himself infront of? I'm the only other one here! And I am not  
embarassed by ANYTHING my little Vedge'ums does because I *LOVE* him and *CARE* for him so very much! "  
" ... "  
" ...Veggie? "  
Vegeta opened the door and stepped out wearing a smaller long grass skirt along with a ring of flowers around his  
wrists, ankles, and one around his head in a simliar fashion Goku had zapped on him earlier. The ouji had a ticked off  
expression on his face.  
" ~*OH VEGGIE LOOK HOW CUTE YOU ARE IN YOUR LIL HULA OUTFIT*~! " Goku squealed with big sparkily eyes.  
" You just HAD to see me do a "cute little dance" for you, didn't you Kakarrotto? " Vegeta said, aggrivated.  
" Yeah! And this is just the way to do it! " Goku gave him a quick hug, then let go, " Now lemmie show you how you  
hula. " he picked up his guitar and started to play, " Now first you gotta swing your hips with the beat but move your  
arms and legs with the rhythem. " Goku began, doing so while playing the guitar.  
" Just how many other dances besides this and the fusion one did those Metamoriese teach you? " Vegeta asked,  
twitching with embarassment.  
" Oh, lots! " Goku said happily, " Why I could teach Veggie another one later on if he'd like me to. "  
" NO! No no no. No thanks Kakarrotto. " the ouji laughed nervously, then watched as the larger saiyajin turned his  
attention to his guitar and started to play it again. Goku let out a little giggle while the ouji stared on blankly.  
" Aww, Veggie. " Goku smiled warmly, then looked up at Vegeta, " Dance for me. "  
" Uhh... " Vegeta blinked in confusion, then started to feel something move beneath him. The ouji looked down and let  
out a yelp to see his feet were moving on their own, " AHHH!! " he shrieked, his arms now following the feet's movements,  
" KAKARROTTO YOU STOP THIS RIGHT NOW! "  
" Heeheehee, I didn't know I could control people's movements too Veggie! " Goku said excitedly while continuing to  
play, " You look so adorable doing your lil hula! "  
" I AM NOT ADORABLE!! " the ouji exclaimed, his face bright red, " NOW RELEASE MY BODY FROM THIS BAKA CONTROL OF  
YOURS RIGHT NOW!!! "  
" K. " Goku snapped his fingers, causing Vegeta to stop hulaing. The ouji sighed in relief, " I guess it is better if  
Veggie learned on his own. " he put the guitar down, then walked over to the small saiyajin and grinned, " Veggie just follow  
my lead oh-kay? " Goku said cheerfully, then put his own arms out to demonstrate moving back and forth, " See? Isn't this  
simple Veggie? "  
Vegeta grumbled, " I still think it looks embarassing. "  
" Little Veggie this is not embarassing! And there's no fusion in it so you don't have to worry. " he said, then  
grinned, " Remember, you can't have fusion without the fun! "  
Vegeta thought outloud, " F, U, S, I---oh Kakarrotto that's disgustingly cute! " Vegeta groaned.  
" That's just cuz Veggie's too shy to show how sweet-n-lovable he can be! " the larger saiyajin said, still hulaing,  
" I COULD use my new powers to make Veggie act like he's really feels inside, OR Veggie could avoid being made even sweeter  
and just hula with me for a little while. " Goku nodded.  
" Hn. " Vegeta looked away stubbornly, then uneasily started to slowly move his arms back and forth the way the had  
been by themselves just a minute ago.  
" That's my Veggie! You can do it! " Goku said eagerly, " You're almost there little buddy! "  
Vegeta snorted, now moving his legs as well, " What are you talking about, Kakarrotto. I AM there! " he boasted, now  
completely hulaing with the larger saiyajin.  
" Wow Veggie I was right! You really ARE a good lil hula-er! " Goku smiled, proud of the ouji, " I knew you'd love  
it! "  
" Heh-heh-heh. " Vegeta grinned, then blushed lightly, " This is kinda fun! " he said happily, then froze, " That's  
scary. " the color ran out of his face.  
" It's not scary, Veggie! You're just having a good time! " Goku said, then grabbed the ouji by one of his hands and  
spun in around on his toes. Vegeta yelped and Goku let go several seconds later, causing the smaller saiyajin to wobble  
around the room, still spinning, " I think I'm gonna throw up! "  
  
/dl  
  
" *Yawn*! " Vegeta let out large yawn as he watched tv from the comfort of the large plush sofa in Goku's living room  
that Chi-Chi always forbid the ouji to sit in. He smiled as he closed his eyes, ready to fall asleep after a tiring yet  
slightly entertaining hula session with the larger saiyajin. The ouji didn't want to admit it but he did have fun doing  
something goofy with no one around to see or find out about it.  
" *Psst*! Oh Veh-geeeeeee~~~ " a little voice called from the kitchen. Vegeta lazily opened one eye, the ouji now  
back wearing his regular training outfit, " I have a sur-prise for you! "  
" I wonder what it could be. " Vegeta said dryly, yawning again, then closing his eyes for the second time.  
" Little Veggie don't you wanna get up and come see what I wanna show you! It's very amazing and very spectacular! "  
Goku's voice egged him on.  
Vegeta sighed, " Will you leave me alone if I do? "  
" Of COURSE litle Veggie! " Goku said sweetly, then bounced up and down in the kitchen, " Just come see!! "  
Vegeta sat up and slumped off of the sofa, then wobbled towards the kitchen only to come face to face with a mirror.  
Vegeta went bug-eyed to see his reflection in a mirror he had never noticed before. He raised his arm and his reflection did  
the same, then repeated the action with his other arm, " Hmm, ::Kakarrotto's powers keep getting weirder and weirder:: " he  
thought to himself, then looked into the kitchen and froze to see the backround behind his reflection was the kitchen while  
his own backround was still the living room. Vegeta stared at the reflection in shock and then reached out nervously and  
tapped it on the shoulder, " AAUGH! " he screamed.  
" Aw, ya found me! " the reflection pouted, then grinned, " Hey little Veggie guess what I can do now with my new  
power? I CAN CHANGE SHAPE! Just like Puar and Oolong! " Vegeta's reflection disappeared in a poof Goku re-appeared in his  
regular form, " Isn't that AMAZING!!! " he waved his arms in the air.  
" Heh-heh, yeah, it sure is "amazing" all right. " Vegeta laughed nervously, his whole body nerve-shot, " Is there  
anything you can't do now? "  
" Ooh ooh ooh! Lookit this one! " Goku said excitedly, then poofed into what looked like a ouji half the original  
one's size, only with a puffier tail, bangs, bigger pupils, and a chubby little body, " Ain't I ~*CUTE*~!! " he squealed,  
" I've been practicing different forms while you were asleep. This one's *SO*SOFT*! And look what happens when I touch my  
belly! " he poked his own stomach, which let out a high-pitched squeak, " EEEE~~~ " Goku grinned, content.  
" I DON'T look like that Kakarrotto. " Vegeta grumbled, folding his arms, embarassed.  
" I can make Veggie look like-- "  
" --NO! " Vegeta yelped, " Kakay, I'd really appreciate it if you DIDN'T use your powers to do ANYTHING to my body. "  
he gave a cheesy grin, trying to keep both the fear and anger from rising in the pit of his stomach.  
" Awwww, that's the first time Veggie's called me "Kakay" again since we got here! " Goku smiled at Vegeta, then  
poofed back into himself, " Wanna see another one? " he asked.  
" No. " Vegeta turned around only to have Goku teleport infront of him.  
" Come on Veggie! It's not you this time! " Goku whined.  
Vegeta looked uncertain, " Well... "  
" Veggie close your eyes! " Goku giggled, taking Vegeta's hands and covering his eyes with them, " Now don't open  
them til I tell you, k? "  
" Hnn. "  
Vegeta heard the poof noise again, " Oh-kay Veggie! You can move your hands off your eyes now! "  
" Do I really want to? " Vegeta remarked dryly.  
" Of course you do! Now do it! " Goku eagerly awaited it.  
Vegeta gulped at what he might see, then removed his hands anyway only to nearly choke when he saw what was standing  
before him, " *GAK*!! "  
" Introducing Kayka! The saiyajin no oujo! " Goku announced happily, " Tell me, do I look just like the oujo from  
Veggie's play or what! " he grinned, " Pretty cute huh? Whadda ya think? " the larger saiyajin said, now looking exactly like  
the female saiyajin version of himself from the ouji's play the duo had been involved with almost 2 months ago.  
Vegeta's bottom eyelid twitched, " Uhhh.... " he felt his cheeks heat up.  
" Remember after the play was over and Mirai brought her to even come see us! I bet she was her Veggie's oujo! "  
Goku boasted, twirling around, " Can I be Veggie's oujo NOW? " he said w/big sparkily eyes.  
The ouji stared onward, his face glowing bright red, " Oh Kayka.... " Vegeta mused dreamily. Goku let out a few  
entertained giggles, snapping Vegeta out of it, " NO YOU CAN'T, KAKARROTTO!!! NOW CHANGE BACK RIGHT THIS SECOND! " Vegeta  
exclaimed.  
" Aww, " 'Kayka' pouted, then poofed back into Goku's original form, " But I wanna be Veggie's oujo. "  
" Well you can't! No matter WHAT "form" you're in! " Vegeta snorted.  
" But I would make such a *wonderful* oujo, little Veggie! " Goku sighed, " We could do all sorts of royal stuff  
together! "  
" You mean THAT'S why you want to be my oujo? You want to see all the secret "royalty" things I do? " the ouji  
said curiously.  
" Well, one of the reasons. " Goku smiled as Vegeta walked past him, " I have many many different reasons why I  
wanna be Veggie's oujo instead of his servant-maid. " he said warmly, " In fact, I made a list! " Goku chirped, pulling a  
very long list out of his pocket, " Reason 1, because I luv my little Veggie very very much! Reason 2, because I'd get to  
wear a pretty oujo crown that matches Veggie's pretty ouji crown. Reason 3-- "  
" --that's enough, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta felt his face start to redden again.  
" ...can I be Veggie's oujo now? "  
" NO! "  
" Why not! "  
" BECAUSE AN OUJO AND AN OUJI ARE--well they're like, like this. " Vegeta intertwined the fingers on each of his  
hands together and held them out towards Goku, " See? "  
" ... " Goku cocked his head, confused, " Uhhh... "  
The ouji sighed, " You don't get it. "  
" Not really. " the larger saiyajin shook his head.  
" Forget it then. " Vegeta unlatched his two hands, " It's no use explaining that type of thing to YOU, Kakarrotto. "  
he said, walking towards the hallway. Goku teleported next to him and floated alongside the ouji.  
" But Veggie I wanna know! " Goku pouted, " Please tell me about oujos and oujis, Veggie. I'll listen I promise. " he  
begged, " I ALWAYS listen to Veggie. " the saiyajin said warmly.  
Vegeta twitched, glowing bright red, " I'll--I'll tell you later. " he mumbled, " Now move out of the way so I can  
go to the bathroom. "  
" Hmm? " Goku blinked, then looked over his shoulder to see the bathroom door behind him, " OH! Haha, " he floated  
away from it, " I'd hate to see Veggie have to piddle his pants just cuz I'm blocking the bathroom door! " Goku laughed as  
Vegeta opened the door and walked inside, then closed it behind him, " ...VEGGIE, YOU OH-KAY IN THERE? " Goku called through  
the door.  
" Hai, I'm fine, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta groaned.  
" Oh-kay. "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" Don't forget to flush, Veggie! "  
" I KNOW HOW TO FLUSH THE TOILET, KAKARROTTO!!! "  
  
/dl  
  
" Stupid Kakarrotto. Thinks I'm as ignorant about Earth-technology as when I first landed here. " the ouji grumbled  
as he pulled a towel out of the linen closet in the bathroom. The ouji had taken the laundry basket and propped it up under  
the doorknob to keep Goku from coming in, " I can't let Kakarrotto know I need to take a shower. He'll come in here and  
invade my privacy with even more of the kaka-germs I'm aiming to wash OFF my body and say something like "Oh does little  
Veggie know how to turn the water on, let me do it for you" or "Here Veggie let me wash your back, you're probably too little  
to reach it and I'd be glad to help". " Vegeta mimicked as he got undressed to having a towel around his waist, " In fact I  
don't think a shower's going to cut it this time. I'm gonna need a complete bath to feel clean after THIS mess. " he said,  
then pulled open the curtain and let out a yelp.  
" KAKARROTTO WHERE THE HECK IS YOUR BATHTUB!!!! " a cry exclaimed throughout the house.  
" Chi-chan and I couldn't afford a tub, Veggie. " Goku said.  
Vegeta shrieked and whipped around to see Goku standing there. He narrowed his eyes, " Will you CUT THAT OUT! " he  
clutched on protectively to his towel.  
" I thought you were going to the bathroom, Veggie. " Goku said, baffled.  
" Yes, I was going to the bathroom so I could take a BATH. Not because I had to pee, baka. " the ouji folded his  
arms.  
" OH. " Goku said as if enlightened, " Well if you wanna take a bath, Veggie, you'll have to use the tub outside. "  
he smiled.  
" You mean that empty radiation tub you brought back from the dump! Ha! No thanks, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta said  
stubbornly, " I'd rather stink than grow a third arm or something due to whatever used to live in that thing! "  
" But Veggie we got rid of that one a long time ago. " Goku said, surprised, " We bought a nice brand new one with  
some of the money Goten won at the tournament. It's really big. Come see! " he grabbed the smaller saiyajin by the arm and  
teleported them both outside infront of the large metal pool-like object, " Introducing our NEW tub! "  
Vegeta sweatdropped, " It's taller than me. " he glanced up at Goku, " You purposely got one that's taller than me,  
didn't you? "  
" I never thought Veggie'd be using our tub before so I really didn't think about it. " Goku looked down at the tub,  
then at Vegeta, " Heehee, I know what to do! " he snapped his fingers and the large pool instantly shunk several inches,  
allowing Vegeta to peek over the top of it without standing on his toes, " Better? "  
" Much. " the ouji smirked, then paused, " So, how do you fill it up? "  
" Well, usually we carry buckets of water from the river to the tub and gather firewood to stick underneath it so the  
water warms up... " Goku trailed off. Vegeta frowned, " BUT, thanks to my new technique, we don't have to do that now! " Goku  
snapped his fingers and the tub was instantly filled with warm water, a healthy fire underneath it, " There! Doesn't that  
look like fun little Veggie? " the larger saiyajin said happily.  
" Yes. " Vegeta snickered enjoyingly at the water, then glanced over his shoulder at Goku, " You can go back in the  
house now, Kakarrotto. "  
" Why? "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" BECAUSE I CAN'T JUST GO TAKE A BATH WITH YOU OUT HERE TWO FEET AWAY FROM ME, BAKAYARO!! " the ouji screamed, then  
let out a snort, " I don't sit around here while YOU bath yourself! "  
" Chi-chan did. " Goku squeaked out.  
" Heh-heh-heh, I'm SURE she did. " Vegeta said with distaste, " Baka Onna, at least she's gone. " he said, trying to  
undo the knot he made with his towel.  
" That's mean Veggie. " Goku frowned, then thought outloud, " I only kinda miss Chi-chan now. She would yell and  
punish me real bad if she knew I was letting little Veggie use our bathtub since I'm the only one who uses it all the time.  
Sometimes Goten does....hey Veggie you need help with that? " he pointed to the ouji's struggle to unknot his towel.  
" No Kakarrotto I can do this well enough on my own! " Vegeta said stubbornly, then grunted angrily as he pulled at  
the knot, " Stupid THING! " he snapped.  
Goku walked over to Vegeta and smiled at the large knot, " Silly little Veggie! " he laughed, " All you have to do  
is pull this lil piece here. " he gave a small untouched part of the knot a light pull, completely undoing the whole thing  
so Vegeta had to hold the towel inplace himself. The ouji stared at him in utter shock and slight terror, " Aww, Veggie so  
cute! " the larger saiyajin placed his fingers under Vegeta's chin and slowly pushed up, closing Vegeta's open, hanging jaw.  
" I'll be inside working if you need me, little buddy! All you have to do is call, I'll be able to hear you. " Goku  
said happily as he headed back inside.  
Vegeta looked over at the house, then the tub, then his towel with a creeped-out feeling hanging over his head, " I  
really, really want to go home now. "  
  
/dl  
  
" Bulma-san! " Goten whined, " Bulma-san this is taking too long! Why don't we just fly back to my house! " he  
pouted as he sat in the bus with the rest of the group.  
" Because if we fly there's too good a chance of Goku spotting us. We can't let him know we're coming so we're just  
going to drive there together and keep our ki's as low as possible, got it? "  
" Is Toussan THAT dangerous now that he knows this ONE trick, that we have to sneak up to approach him? " Gohan  
gawked.  
" Unfortunately. " Bulma frowned, " You weren't there to see how he handled that apple! And how he locked the lab  
door with his mind! And how he was able to mentally drag Vegeta clear from the living room through the kitchen and back  
downstairs to the lab without even touching him! "  
" Wow! That's so cool! " Goten said excitedly.  
" I don't see what's so cool about that. My Toussan could do that too. " Trunks boasted.  
" But, Uncle Veggie doesn't know how to make stuff appear and disappear. " Goten blinked, confused.  
" Well, maybe he doesn't know, but once he does it'll take him only half the time it took YOUR Toussan to learn it! "  
Trunks smirked.  
" Really? " Goten said, surprised.  
" Trunks, I really wouldn't approve of Vegeta learning that trick. It would go straight to his head, and already  
starting to go to Son-kun's. " Bulma shook her head, " I'm worried he might get a little...power hungry. "  
" Son Goku? OUR Son Goku Haha, you're kidding! " Yamcha laughed at the thought, " He's one of the nicest people we  
know, why would Son suddenly go completely dominating over everybody like he's "King of the Universe" or something. That  
could never happen! "  
" ... "  
" ...could it? "  
" Nah! " Kuririn brushed the idea off, " Taking over the universe goes completely against what Goku stands for! "  
" But what about taking over the EARTH? " Yamcha's eyes widened.  
" Yamcha if you say one more bad thing about Goku I will throw you out of this bus right now, personally! " Bulma  
said, annoyed, " I can have him do to you, what he did to the apple. Do you want that! "  
" No. "  
" What if Goten's Dad does to ALL OF US what he did to the apple? " Trunks asked curiously, " Will we all sprout  
extra limbs and get all mutated like the apple did? "  
" I want antennae like Piccolo-san! " Goten put his fingers on his head, making pretend that they were antennae.  
" Trust me, you don't. " Piccolo said, interupting his meditation.  
" How much longer till we're at Kakarroujo's, Kaasan? " Bura whined, getting tired, " I'm getting bored of riding in  
this stupid bus. "  
" We have been on the road for a good too hours now. " Tenshinhan pointed out, " However there is no rush. If we were  
to hurry it would give us less time to create a good plan and give Goku and advantage. "  
" Very well said, Tenshinhan. " Bulma nodded, " See that Bura, you could learn some patience from him. "  
" Of COURSE he needs to have patience! Look at him! He's got THREE EYES! " Bura exclaimed.  
" Does that give you 20 20 20 vision? " Goten asked, grinning.  
" Boy I hope he never needs to wear glasses, can you imagine what they would look like? " Trunks snickered; Goten  
quickly joined him.  
" You know, I liked Gohan as a chibi much better then you guys. " Tenshinhan grumbled.  
Piccolo sighed, reminiscing, " Me too... "  
:::" I love you Piccolo-san! " 5 year old Gohan chirped, hugging Piccolo's leg. The namekian smiled:::  
As opposed to.  
:::" This is stupid Piccolo, " Trunks whined.  
" Yeah, we're too tired to train right now. " Goten yawned.  
" OOH! YOU BETTER GET UP RIGHT NOW!! DON'T YOU REALIZE THE ENTIRE PLANET'S RELYING ON YOU RIGHT NOW! " Piccolo  
exclaimed. Both chibis stared at him, then went back to sleep.  
" Whatever Piccolo. " Trunks mumbled:::  
Piccolo sighed again, saddened, then glanced over at Gohan to see he was wearing his 'Great Saiyaman' outfit, " I  
REALLY miss chibi Gohan. " he groaned, " It's a good thing GOKU never changes. "  
" Of course he won't change, you guys. " Kuririn agreed, " When we get there he'll still be the same 'ol Son Goku we  
all know and love. I'm sure of it! "  
  
/dl  
  
" Ahhhhhhh~~~ " Vegeta let out a pleased noise as he layed in the tub, surrounded by warm water and dozens of little  
white bath-bubbles, " And not a Kakarrotto in sight. " he stretched his arms out, " It's so nice to get away from him for  
a little while. Kakarrotto was actually starting to creep me out. " he nodded, then shook his head, letting some of the  
water fly out of his wet, temporarily gravity-effected hair. The ouji got out of the tub and dried himself off, " I feel  
so much better now. All clean and kaka-germ free! " Vegeta grinned at the thought, then opened the door to the side of the  
Son home only to bump into a large orange blob. The small saiyajin looked up to see Goku standing there staring at the  
ouji w/big sparkily eyes and a mushy look on his face. Vegeta backed up two steps and slammed the door in his face.  
" Maybe I should go back to the tub for a while longer. " he said, nerve-shot.  
" Veggie shouldn't stay in too long or he'll get all pruney and wrinkled. " Goku opened the door and smiled at him,  
" It's getting cold outside again. Come in here little Veggie and I'll dry your hair for you. "  
" I can dry my own hair. " Vegeta boasted, then froze as storm-clouds appeared out of nowhere and it started to pour  
near-flood conditions. The ouji blinked, then turned around towards Goku, who happily held up the hairdryer and a brush,  
" You can't leave well-enough alone, can you Kakarrotto. " Vegeta said flatly.  
" Aw, Veggie's not well-enough OR alone! " Goku laughed, not understanding, " Now come inside before you catch a cold  
and get sick on me! "  
Vegeta grumbled and wobbled inside only to be covered in another towel, temporarily blinding him, " Kakarrotto-- " he  
said warningly.  
" --better go dry yourself off first Veggie! I don't wanna accidentally electricute you! " Goku said, lifting up the  
large towel out from over Vegeta's eyes.  
" Uh-huh. " Vegeta wandered into a nearby room to dry off, then returned with the extra-large towel wrapped around  
him like a robe.  
" Just sit over there on the couch while I hook it up, Veggie. " Goku said, walking over to the electrical socket and  
doing so.  
Vegeta sat on a nearby chair, watching the larger saiyajin out of the corner of his eyes with an uneasy feeling in  
his stomach. The ouji slowly got up as to not arouse suspicion from Goku and turned in the direction of the blowdryer. He  
aimed at the wire and fired a small ki blast at it. The blowdryer instantly turned off. Goku looked at it, puzzled.  
" That's strange. " he murmured.  
" Maybe there's something wrong with the power source. You should go check. " Vegeta suggested.  
" Good idea Veggie! " Goku brightened up, " I'd hate to lose all power in the whole house. We'd freeze tonight. "  
" Yeah I'm sure you'd just hate to lose "all power" alright. " Vegeta grumbled, " Baka.. " he waited for Goku to  
leave, then dashed to the kitchen and grabbed the phone to call Bulma's cell phone. The ouji waited nervously as it continued  
to ring, " Come on Bulma! PICK UP THE STUPID PHONE! " he hissed quietly at it as he heard Goku's footsteps coming back from  
where he had gone.  
" Hello? " a voice finally answered. The ouji sighed in relief.  
" Bulma! " he snapped.  
" Vegeta? " she said, surprised, " Vegeta what are you-- "  
" --KAKARROTTO'S LOSING HIS MIND AND YOU'RE CONVINCING HIM TO TAKE ME BACK TO CAPSULE CORP _RIGHT_ _NOW_!!! " Vegeta  
screamed, " You thought what that baka did in the lab was bad, you haven't even SEEN what he's shown me here! "  
" Vege--ugh, just calm down Vegeta, we're already on our way. " she said. The saiyajin smiled weakly, " But until we  
get there just keep stalling him. "  
" STALL HIM!? HE WANTS TO BRUSH MY HAIR!!! " Vegeta exclaimed.  
" Let him! Just do what you do to him whenever you're trying to egg Chi-Chi on. " Bulma told him.  
" But that's DIFFERENT! " Vegeta said, " When Onna's here I have an incentive to want to do this kind of thing. With  
just it being Kakarrotto and I, it feels WEIRD. "  
" I don't care! He can make you disappear in a second and you know it! "  
Vegeta let out a grunt.  
Bulma smiled, " You understand. Just do it, Vegeta. I promise I'll be there in less than a couple hours. "  
" HOURS?! " he nearly choked.  
" Well yeah, I have to drive so Son doesn't sense I'm coming. " she explained.  
" Oh. " the ouji looked around the room, " Well could you at least drive a little faster! Kakarrotto's seriously  
starting to frighten me. I think all this ki energy to the brain's making his I.Q. go up or something so you better think  
a really good excuse to get me out of here before he-- "  
" --who ya talkin to, little Veggie? "  
Vegeta spun around to see Goku standing in the doorway with a slightly suspicous look on his face.  
" Uhhh, " Vegeta sputtered, " --before he decides he doesn't want any pepperoni on his pizza. " he finished his  
sentence.  
" What? " Bulma cocked an eyebrow, confused.  
" Heh-heh, pizza-man. " Vegeta cheesily pointed at the phone, " I thought I'd, you know, order us some pizza since  
I felt a little hungry and thought you might be, too. "  
" Aww, Veggie you don't have to go through all that trouble. " Goku smiled, taking the phone from Vegeta and hanging  
it up. The ouji gulped with an ominous feeling of doom hanging over his head, " Besides I can just zap some up for us on  
my own. " he said happily, then snapped his fingers causing a dozen pizzas in pizza boxes to appear on the kitchen table,  
" There's lots of toppings to choose from, little buddy! Take your pick! "  
" Umm, uhh, " Vegeta looked at the pizza boxes and Goku nervously, then reached back for the phone, " Oh that's,  
that's great Kakarrotto. Just let me call back the pizza-man and tell him to cancel the order. Heh-heh. " he grabbed the  
phone just as Goku sat down, " Kakarrotto, do you mind? " he narrowed his eyes.  
" Veggie there is nothing you can say to the pizza-people that you can't say to me. " Goku nodded, " Besides, I wanna  
get a head start eating these yummy pizzas! "  
Vegeta hid the phone and began dialing the number on it.  
" Strange, that doesn't sound like the noise the phone makes when Chi-chan calls the pizza-people. " Goku said  
curiously.  
" Err, this is a different pizzaria. " Vegeta fibbled. The large saiyajin smiled warmly.  
" Oh. "  
" *bring*bring*bring* " Vegeta held the phone close to his ear, then swallowed hard, " Hello? "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
7:28 PM 3/7/2003  
END OF PART TWO!  
Chuquita: Well, this was an interesting chapter, though long so I'll make sure to do a short End Corner here.  
Vegeta: I'm starting to fear for the me in this fic.  
Goku: Oh he'll be oh-kay little Veggie! He's got ME around!  
Vegeta: (looks over at Son)  
Goku: (wearing big huge grin)  
Vegeta: (pales) (looking forward) That's what I'm afraid of.  
Chuquita: The hula thing was inspired by a gif image I made a while ago of Veggie doing the hula and Goku playing his guitar  
while also hulaing. (thinks outloud) Maybe I'll put that on mediaminer over the weekend.  
Vegeta: Over the weekEND?!  
Chuquita: Well, yeah. I'll post it Saturday or Sunday. Today is Friday but this story won't be posted on Monday because I  
avoid posting on weekends. I figure everyone obviously has different schedules on the weekend than on weekdays. I would've  
gotten this up on Friday cuz I was originally supposed to go into school at 11:30am (they're testing every grade but 12th;  
that's me :) but there was a snow delay so I couldn't get it finished to be posted this afternoon and went in at 9:20am  
(figure THAT out ::shakes her head, confused::)  
Goku: (grins) That IS confusing)  
Chuquita: Yah, I was so looking forward to having that extra 4 hours this morning too. (sighs sadly) But that's oh-kay cuz  
that means they push it to Monday!  
Vegeta: (flatly) You enjoy going in late, don't you?  
Chuquita: (grins) It's fun! Besides I'm not a morning person, well, not an EARLY morning person.  
Vegeta: Who IS?  
Goku: (raises hand enthusiastically) I AM!!!  
Chuquita: I also plan on posting a one-page comic having to do with Veggie and the hula on mediaminer soon. It's done, I just  
need to scan it.  
Goku: (happily) It's from a future story where Veggie and Chi-chan go inside my subconsious to try and wake me up after I'm  
dealt a terrible blow to the head placing me in a temporary coma!  
Chuquita: (to audiance) Yup! You'll get to see what Goku's subconsious looks like and the various creatures inhabiting it!  
Goku: (big grin) They're like Buu's thought creations in episode 274, only they're MY thought creations!  
Vegeta: (shudders) THERE'S a scary thought.  
Goku: Where? (looks around)  
Vegeta: (sighs)  
Chuquita: Anyway, we have another dbz song for you to hum along to! This one's a duet karaoke between chibi Gohan (think  
android saga) and Chi-Chi! It's called I-KE-NA-I URARA MAGIC or N-O Beautiful Magic:  
  
Song:  
[Gohan] Thanks That was good!   
[Chi-Chi] Naa It's nothing really   
[Gohan] Well I'm going to study in room now   
[Chi-Chi] Gohan-Chan Could you hold on for a while... Okay?   
[Gohan] Huh? What, mom? I don't feel too good   
[Chi-Chi] Drumroll please! Look at this   
[Gohan] Huh? What is that?   
[Chi-Chi] I ain't surprised you asked What's this This is a handy karaoke   
[Gohan] Sigh--- I got a bad feeling about this   
[Chi-Chi] What are you mumbling about in there   
Now once you clear the table go we'll go on top of it   
[Gohan] But why? I know we shouldn't be stepping on the table   
[Chi-Chi] Aren't you listening to what mom's saying The table is our stage!   
[Gohan] Hoo-kay Swell The last time we went to the karaoke everything went nuts   
  
[Chi-Chi] Hey look Hold on to this mike Here's the switch   
And here's the switch for the casette Well Gohan-Chan   
We're gonna practice with this handy karaoke then we'll go the karaoke bar   
[Gohan] A... Let's call it off   
The last time, the staff at the karaoke bar had a headache with us   
Imagine one person alone singing fifty whole songs...   
[Chi-Chi] Gohan-Chan! Mom is sad!!   
Gokou-Sa's always fighting somewhere for one reason of another   
Even now he out there doing the same   
You mean you're gonna take the sole thing that makes me happy away!?   
U-wa-a-a I've brought up such a horrible child...   
[Gohan] I get it Sorry   
[Chi-Chi] Okay __ I-Ke-Na-I Urara Magic Music start   
Switch On!   
[Gohan] Geez...   
[Gohan] It isn't flirtation It isn't love   
It's something you can't say   
You should know by now   
I'm aiming for you!   
  
[Gohan] Shibuya is a nighttime city   
When the hip teeners gather   
[Chi-Chi] We dance and swing our hips   
And till morning we go!   
[Gohan, Chi-Chi] I'm taken in by your eyes   
The magic of love is beautiful!   
  
[Gohan] It isn't flirtation It isn't love   
It's something I can't say aloud   
  
[Dialogue]   
[Chi-Chi] Gohan-Chan!! What can't you say aloud   
Mom is sad Now don't tell me It's gotta be about work   
Slowly I'm gonna show you Gokou-Sa Mom's gonna ride past all these   
Why mom is now one happy lucky woman   
[Gohan] Woah mom It isn't ___ _I haven't said anything   
And it's definitely not about work It's your song you know Hey My turn   
[Gohan] You ought to know By now   
The eyes aim for the heart!   
  
[Gohan] Shibaura is a nighttime city   
When an adult mood is in the air   
[Chi-Chi] Let's bring ourselves together Just the two of us   
And go go go   
  
[Gohan, Chi-Chi] Two hearts fall for each other   
The magic of love is beautiful Beautiful!   
  
[Gohan, Chi-Chi] It isn't flirtation It isn't love   
It's something you can't say   
You should know by now   
I'm aiming for you!   
  
[Gohan, Chi-Chi] It isn't flirtation It isn't love   
It's something you can't say   
You should know by now   
I'm aiming for you!   
  
[Dialogue]   
[Gohan] Okay that's enough   
Well now I'm gonna study study   
[Chi-Chi] What are you talking about Aren't your classes done already?   
So let's go go with the karaoke machine Hey hurry up   
  
Goku: (touched) Aww, Chi-chan's song sounds real sweet like Chi-chan when she first moved in with me! (sighs reminicing)  
Vegeta: I think it sounds like Onna's trying to make Gohan feel guilty.  
Chuquita: Heh-heh, "Gohan-chan, Mom is sad".  
Goku: (blushing lightly) I liked "Ai no mahou wa Urara Urara!"  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) That's from the untranslated side.  
Goku: I know but it sounds so pretty!  
Vegeta: (grumbles) I liked MY song better.  
Chuquita: Your song was about making pizza while cussing out its ingrediants.  
Vegeta: ...  
Goku: Heeheehee.  
Vegeta: So?  
Chuquita: You know I still haven't found one where Goku is singing. Anyone know of one let me know.  
Goku: (eagerly) I wanna hear me sing!  
Chuquita: Well, unless I find one we're just going to have Piccolo's song at the end of part 3.  
Vegeta: (gawks) Even the namekian gets his own song while Kakarrotto is allowed to sing NOTHING!?  
Goku: (hugs Veggie) Yeah Veggie you tell 'um!  
Vegeta: (glowing bright red) Heh-heh..heh....  
Chuquita: Sorry the End Corner got so long, the song took up space. (happily) See you in part 3 everybody!  
Goku: A barrel of Veggies is worth an armsful of hugs! [squeezes the ouji tighter]  
Vegeta: (still glowing bright red) (lets out squeaky noise) Eeee~~~~ 


	3. Fusion'babies and a Veggie'gi

9:46 PM 3/7/2003  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -from "Spongebob Squarepants"  
Plankton: Now get up there and show them how the common man prepares his frozen dairy treats!  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Goku: (cheering him on) Yeah Veggie you show 'um!  
Vegeta: (cheeks flush) I'm NOT preparing you ANY food at the moment Kakarrotto!  
Goku: (smirks) Oh, oh-kay little Veggie, whatever you say. (w/big sparkily eyes) But I would just LOVE to have a DELICOUS  
and VERY YUMMY chocolate shake. [pats Veggie's tummy]  
Vegeta: (face glows bright red) Heh-heh....heh...  
Chuquita: Yeah Veggie, Son-kun's hungry. Why don't you fix him something good to eat, now that we all know you can OFFICALLY  
cook, bake, and create culinary cuisine.  
Vegeta: (still glowing) (confused) Wha...?  
Goku: Heeheehee, when Veggie's face glows red his brain shuts halfway down! [hugs Veggie] (happily) And I have absolutely no  
problem with that what-so-ever! [snaps his fingers, causing shake ingrediants to appear on desk] [lets go of Veggie] Is my  
little Veggie ready to get to work?  
Vegeta: (glow slowly fading away) Ehhhh?.... (big cheesy grin)  
Goku: [puts a Veggie-sized apron on Veggie] I can't let you get your nice outfit all dirty now can I, Veggie?  
Chuquita: [reads apron] Haha. "Veggielicious"!  
Goku: [turns still dazed Veggie around] No, it's "I'm Veggielicious" [points to part of apron that was out of Chu's vision]  
Chuquita: (snickers) Oh Son, he's gonna be steamed once he realizes what that thing says.  
Goku: (not believing her) Aw, no he won't! My little Veggie is kind and understanding and VERY *SWEET*!  
Chuquita: (cocks an eyebrow) What timeline are YOU thinking of?  
Goku: (blinks) ...I'm not sure.  
Chuquita: [watches Veggie wobble over to counter and begin to put a shake together] Well, while Veggie's busy getting  
Son-kun's chocolate shake ready, I think we'll tell you about part 3's song, which could actually be one of two things  
depending on the feedback. The default song we got planned is one by Piccolo in reference to Gohan's whistling in movie 4  
(to Son) It's 4, right?  
Goku: I dunno.  
Chuquita: I'm pretty sure it is, I never saw that one. Anyway, it's called "How A Whistle Feels - Piccolo Series". It's a  
very funny little song; on par with Veggie cooking and Chi-Chi singing karaoke! (who knew these guys COULD sing?) Piccolo  
starts to hear Gohan whistling and slowly goes insane throughout the song until he thinks he's seeing little chickens and  
starts singing "peep peep peep".  
Vegeta: (chuckles) You're kidding? (suddenly confused) Wait, what am I doing?  
Goku: You're making a yummy chocolate shake for me, silly Veggie!  
Vegeta: (pauses) [looks down at ingrediants] [looks down at apron] "I'm Veggielicious"??  
Goku: (happily) Of COURSE you are!  
Vegeta: [flatly] That sounds so completely wrong I don't know where to begin. [takes apron off and sits back down in his  
seat]  
Goku: (pouts) Hey! Veh-GEE! What about my yummy shake!  
Vegeta: (grumbles) (embarassed and sore) Oh I'll give you a "yummy shake" alright. Baka...  
Chuquita: Better give him his snack, Vedge.  
Vegeta: (to Chu) And what makes you think I'm supposed to feed Kakarrotto ON COMMAND!  
Goku: [rubbing Veggie on the head] Because you're good at making food and I'm good at eating food and we kinda go together  
that way!  
Vegeta: (looks away) No we don't. (face glowing bright red) AND I'M NOT MAKING YOU ANY FOOD!!  
Goku: [latches onto Veggie] ...  
Vegeta: (starts glowing brighter) Wha--t are you DOING, Kakarrotto!  
Goku: (sweetly) I'm goin on striiike.  
Vegeta: ...?  
Goku: I am going to hug onto Veggie from behind until Veggie decides to make me a chocolate milkshake.  
Vegeta: WHAT?! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!!  
Chuquita: (looks at B.B.O.A.S) Actually, he can.  
Vegeta: WHAT?!  
Chuquita: It's right here. Co-co-hosts are allowed to go on strike if they feel they are being treated unfairly.  
Goku: (sniffles) And any little Veggies who depribe me of the goodies they can make is constitooted as treating me unfairly.  
Vegeta: (groans) It's constituted, Kakarrotto. tut, not toot.  
Goku: It SOUNDS like toot though.  
Chuquita: (nods) Son's got a point.  
Goku: (grins)  
Chuquita: But, yeah, it is still a mispelled word.  
Vegeta: HA!  
Chuquita: The other song we could possibly do is if anyone happens to know of a song where Goku sings or both Goku and Veggie  
sing together in a duet (if such a song exists, it is possible though because I've found a number of japanese dbz cds online)  
If anyone can find said song it's gotta either be e-mailed or put in the reviews by the time I finish this chapter and get to  
the End Corner for this. I'm pretty sure this fic will be four parts, so if I do find out a song like that exists that'll go  
here and Piccolo's whislte song can be part four's or if I don't he'll keep his part three slot and I'll use another  
interesting dbz song I found called "Sweet Lovely Midnight" as part four's. They're both pretty short as compaired to the  
last two songs.  
Goku: Ooh! OOH! We could use the fusion-babies song!  
Chuquita: We already talked about "Saiyako Fusion" several fics ago.  
Goku: (smiles) I thought that was a pretty song. (squeals) IT WAS ABOUT ME-N-VEGGIE MAKIN GOGGIE!!!  
Vegeta: (twitching) (still being hugged) Thanks....Kakarrotto....  
Chuquita: Here's Part 3 of "Mind Over Matter"!  
Goku: I am the mind and Veggie's the matter!  
Vegeta: (grumbles) [squished between Goku and the chair] I feel like MATTER right now.  
  
Summary: Goku has finally mastered a difficult technique taught to him by the aliens he learned to teleport from. The ability  
to manipulate those around him with his mind! Unfortunately, when Goku becomes angered, his mind causes the source of the  
anger to disappear out of existance! What happens when the large saiyajin becomes too spoiled by his newfound powers to zap  
up whatever foods and toys he desires? He traps his the last unzapped buddy remaining in his house! Will Veggie be able to  
calm him down before HE gets zapped away too? Will Veggie even be able to escape the Son home un-noticed to even get help?  
Will anyone notice he's gone?  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" Vegeta? Is that you? " the voice on the other end of the phone said.  
" Hai! " the ouji hushed into the reciever.  
" Ugh, Vegeta I already told you what to do, just do that thing you do when Chi-Chi's around. It's always good at  
stalling Goku and you should be able to keep him pacified till we get there. " Bulma sighed.  
" I can't DO that! Kakarrotto will take it the wrong way and I-- " Vegeta paused to feel a tap on his shoulder and  
looked over it only to see the larger saiyajin smiling at him, " I---uhh, I'm sorry pizza-person, I'm going to have to cancel  
my order, thank you for calling though. " he said, hanging up.  
Bulma looked at her phone, confused, " Huh? "  
" Well, that's that, eh Kakarrotto? " Vegeta nervously dusted his hands off.  
" Veggie ready to dry off now? " Goku chirped, holding up the blowdryer and brush.  
The ouji sweatdropped, " Umm, do I have a choice? "  
" Hmm..........nope! " the larger saiyajin grinned.  
Vegeta hung his head, " Ohhh... "  
  
/dl  
  
" Aww Veggie, your hair's so pretty. " Goku said in awe as he aimed the blowdryer in the ouji's direction. Both  
saiyajin were sitting on the floor with Vegeta's back facing Goku, " It kinda reminds me of Chi-chan's. " he smiled longingly  
, taking out the brush and brushing through the ouji's hair.  
" Um, yes, about Onna, Kakay? " Vegeta said, trying to get to his "sneakyness" frame of mind.  
" What about her? "  
" You know, you should EVENTUALLY bring her back from wherever she is. You can't keep her there forever, that'd be  
inhuman of you. " he smirked, " And you're not a cruel person, are you Kakay? "  
" Oh no little Veggie, I am not cruel at all. " Goku smiled, " Besides, Bulma said she'd figure out a way for me to  
bring Chi-chan back safely. And until then I'll have you to play with. " he gave the smaller saiyajin a light hug, " Ya know  
Veggie, I used to brush Chi-chan's hair for her everyday after she dried it off. " Goku rubbed a small piece of Vegeta's hair  
between his fingers, " Chi-chan always used to say "Oh Go-chan you're good at this much, at least you're gentle when it comes  
to brushing my hair. We should do it like this everyday". And we did. " Goku reminiced, " That was one of the few times a day  
when Chi-chan wasn't mad at me or bothering Gohan to study or cooking something for us to eat. As long as I was there sitting  
right behind her brushing her hair, she was the nicest person I could ever hope to meet. " he smiled.  
" That's...interesting. " Vegeta shifted uneasily.  
" But as soon as I was done brushing Chi-chan'd get all mad at me again and say "Son Goku when will you ever get a  
job, all you do is sit around, watch TV, and spar with that Ouji. Or, Son Goku you better clean up all this right now or I  
swear I'll kick you out of this house and you won't be allowed to come back to eat for a good 2 months. Or, Goku you dare  
pull that nudist junk infront of our guests when I'm finished with you I swear you'll be in so much pain you won't NEED  
clothes to keep you warm!" "  
" "Nuditst junk"?? " Vegeta sweatdropped.  
" I don't see what's wrong with it. I don't call it "nudisting". I call it airing my body out after a long day  
training. " Goku shrugged, " I mean, would you rather have clothes on in public or be smelly in public? "  
" At least when you're "smelly" people avoid you. " Vegeta muttered, the ouji's hair starting to semi-dry, causing it  
to lift slightly towards its regular height.  
" You know what, little Veggie? " Goku mused, " Chi-chan always loved it when I'd massage her back. "  
" Incase you haven't noticed already, I'm not Onna. " Vegeta said flatly, then scooched away slightly from the larger  
saiyajin, " And I'd appreciate it if you didn't decide to rub me seeing as I took that bath partially to get rid of all the  
kaka-germs that have infested themselves onto my body since I got here. " he grunted.  
" Aww Veggie, when're you gonna leave the lil kaka-germs alone and let them be? " Goku sighed, " They're living  
things too ya know. "  
" EXACTLY! THAT'S MY POINT! They are LIVING THINGS! It's like fleas! I don't want anything living on me and using me  
as their own personal chewtoy! GOT IT!! " Vegeta exclaimed.  
" ... "  
" ...Kakay? " he blinked, glancing over his shoulder only to see Goku brushing the ouji's hair, " You're seriously  
starting to creep me out, Kakarrotto. "  
" I am sorry Veggie. " Goku nodded apologetically, " I just kinda sorta miss Chi-chan that's all. And, and I don't  
really like to be all alone. I feel better with you here. "  
A boastful look covered Vegeta's face, " Well I DO make for a secure-feeling sort of company. "  
" Heeheehee, silly Veggie! " Goku laughed, the ouji's hair was now completely back to its normal upright position,  
" I'll go get you some warm pajamas so you don't have to go to sleep in a towel like that time Bulma had to sleep in a towel  
cuz she didn't have a change of clothes, or that time when that little kid stole my clothes while I was swimming and I had to  
go flying around on the kinto'un without 'um until I caught up with him and swiped my gi back! " he said while leaving into  
the bedroom and retuning with a deep red pair of ouji-sized pajamas, " These are yours little Veggie. " Goku handed them to  
the ouji.  
Vegeta smirked, " Well, at least you're still sane enough to zap me up some decent clothes, Kakarrotto. "  
" Aww, anytime little Veggie! " Goku said proudly.  
  
/dl  
  
" Anytime he says, sheesh! All that power and Kakarrotto STILL can't bring it to himself to get me a decent sized  
pajama set. " Vegeta sighed as he stood infront of the full-length mirror in the guest room. The pajamas fit perfectly with  
the acception that the sleeves and pantlegs were several inches too long, " I guess Kaka-chan thinks I look cute and stupid  
in clothes that're too big for me. " Vegeta groaned, " The baka. " he walked over to the window and looked outside to see it  
was dark out, " But that doesn't necessarily mean it's night-time, as I now know thanks to Kakarrotto. If he can control the  
weather he can probably control what time of day it is. " Vegeta thought outloud to himself, then let out a yawn, " However,  
my body says it's definately getting close to my own bedtime so I'll just assume the weather's right. " he said, buttoning  
up his shirt and flopping down on the bed, " Ahhh, MUCH better. "  
" I thought so too. "  
" AHH! " Vegeta let out a yelp only to see Goku sitting on the corner of the bed in his own pj's, " KAKARROTTO WHAT  
ARE YOU DOING IN HERE! I WANT TO GET SOME SLEEP!!! "  
" But little Veggie with you in here and me in there I feel so lonely. " Goku sniffled, " I'm afraid to be all alone  
here at night, especially without *YOU*! "  
Vegeta sighed, " Alright. You may sleep on the floo-- "  
" --YAY! " Goku zipped out of the room, then returned holding a futon under his arm, " I GET TO SLEEPOVER WITH  
VEGGIE! " he cheered.  
" Kakarrotto, this can't be MY sleepover. We're at YOUR house. " Vegeta sweatdropped.  
" ...I knew that. " Goku replied, then layed his sleepingbag out on the floor, " Oh boy this is gonna be SO MUCH FUN!  
I've never been allowed to bring Veggie over during the night before! We can do all sorts of fun things together now that  
it's just me and Veggie! " he hugged his futon excitedly, then snuggled into it, " Yeah... " Goku mused, then snapped his  
fingers, causing the lights to go off. Vegeta yawned and pulled the bed covers up over his shoulders.  
" Zzzz... "  
" Hey Veggie? "  
" ..zzz--eh? What? " Vegeta mumbled from ontop of the bed.  
" You know Veggie, when Chi-chan was here, and we were going to bed and I couldn't get to sleep, she'd sing me a  
lullaby. " the larger saiyajin smiled coyly.  
Vegeta inwardly twitched, " I'm NOT singing you a lullaby, Kakarrotto! Now go to sleep! " he huffed, then became  
quiet again and started to snore softly several minutes later.  
Goku sat there in his futon with a slightly nervous feeling of insomnia hanging over his head. The large saiyajin  
gulped, then quietly started to sing while looking around the dark room, frightened, " Time for sleep, time for bed, time to  
rest your sleepy head, dreams will keep you safe instead, sleep, sleep, sleep.... "  
  
/dl  
  
:::" AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! "  
Goku bolted to attention to find he was standing in the front yard of his house. A small screaming figure ran from  
over the hill and dashed behind him to hide. Goku looked over his shoulder and smiled at the figure, " Hey! It's Veggie! Hi  
little Veggie, what are you doing in my dream? " he said, then noticed the blue gi the ouji was wearing instead of his normal  
training uniform, " Heehee, cute outfit. "  
" Kakarrotto! " Vegeta exclaimed, fear written all over his face, " You've got to hide me! We've BOTH gotta hide!  
He'll get us!! "  
" Who'll get us? " Goku blinked, confused, then felt a huge shadow fall over them. A gigantic darkened out figure  
loomed before the two saiyajins, pointing at them, " ..oh. " he squeaked out, then started to move only to have Vegeta grab  
him by the arm and hiss.  
" Baka! Don't you dare move! He may not spot us if we stand perfectly still! " Vegeta snapped in a quiet voice, " Do  
YOU want to disappear just like everyone else! "  
" Uhh, the only one who's disappeared so far has been Chi-chan, little Veggie. " Goku looked baffled, " And I was the  
one who did that. "  
" Goodbye. " the figure said in a deep voice. Vegeta looked on in terror. Goku quickly tightened his own grip on the  
ouji and teleported them both to Capsule Corp.  
" *whew*! " Vegeta sighed in relief, flopping down on the living room floor.  
" OH MY GOD! VEGGIE WHAT WAS THAT?! WHERE DID IT COME FROM! WHY IS IT AFTER US! HOW DOES IT KNOW HOW TO ZAP PEOPLE  
AWAY! WHY IS IT DOING THAT! HOW CAN WE STOP IT! " Goku quickly fired off questions while hovering over the ouji.  
" Will you shuddup! " Vegeta said, annoyed.  
" But Veggie! " Goku pleaded. The ouji only rolled over so he was on his belly and not facing Goku.  
" Ohhh!!! " Goku whined, " Stupid Veggie! We could be in danger and you won't tell me what it is! "  
" It can read minds for one, so keep your blabbering thoughts to a minimum. " Vegeta grumbled. Meanwhile the larger  
saiyajin had taken the liberty of teleporting into various rooms in search of the other members of the Oujisama and Briefs  
families only to find no one else in the building. He teleported back to where Vegeta was laying, " VEGGIE WHERE IS  
EVERYBODY! " he grabbed Vegeta by the back of his collar and held him up.  
" They're GONE, baka. " Vegeta grunted, then looked away, " He zapped them all away on me. "  
" EVERYONE, Veggie? " Goku began to look concerned.  
" Yes, Kakarrotto, EVERYONE--IPE! " Vegeta let out a yelp as Goku ran to the front door and cautiously opened it  
while holding the ouji close to him as to not lose the only person he had seen so far in his dream. What he saw outside made  
his jaw drop open. There were dozens of empty cars in the streets, unattended stores, passangerless bicycles in only what  
could be described as a cleaner-looking version of what Majin Buu had accomplished.  
" ..that's who it is, isn't it Veggie? It's Fat Buu! " Goku gawked, " But, why would he-- "  
" --it's not Buu, Kakarrotto! " Vegeta exclaimed.  
" It's, not? " Goku blinked, surprised.  
" NO! Now put me down, this is getting embarassing! " the ouji grumbled, his cheeks a bright red. Goku giggled at  
him and gave a squeeze.  
" Aww, Veggie. "  
" Yes Goku. You better listen to the Ouji and put him down before he hurts you. " a familiar voice said from behind  
Goku. The larger saiyajin's face brightened up and he whipped around while still holding on tightly to Vegeta.  
" Chi-chan! " Goku squealed, " You came back! " he looked at her and let out a strangled up. The person infront of  
him looked just as mutated as the apple he had brought back earlier, " AHHH!! CHI-CHAN WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!! "  
" Heh-heh, one of your eyeballs is on your forehead, Onna. " Vegeta laughed mockingly. Goku only looked on, sickened.  
" YOU SHUDDUP, OUJI! " Chi-Chi growled at him, then turned to Goku, " Why did you do that, Goku? Why did you send me  
away? "  
" I--I didn't mean to-- "  
" "You didn't mean to?" " she said sweetly, approaching him. Goku backed up, nervous, " THEN WHY DID YOU DO IT!!! "  
" Veggie! " Goku whimpered.  
" Can't you SEE Onna. " Vegeta snickered, putting his finger on the upper right-hand side of his forehead to simulate  
where one of hers currently was on her own face, " Kakay doesn't love you anymore. Kakay only luvs me now, dontcha Kakay? "  
the ouji put on a fake-cutsy face and looked up at Goku.  
" Uhhh, Veggie shush! " Goku gulped, covering the ouji's mouth with his hand. He laughed nervously, " Aww, Veggie  
doesn't mean that Chi-chan. He just says silly Veggie-things sometimes, that's all. I'd never really stop loving you, even if  
I did accidentally send you someplace that kinda mutated you like it did the apple....where DID I send you, anyway? " he  
asked, curiously.  
" Well, Goku, if you want to find out so much, why don't we send the Ouji there and he can give you the full report  
when he gets back. " she smirked, then grabbed one of Vegeta's legs and yanked the smaller saiyajin out from Goku's grasp.  
Vegeta let out a strangled noise then suddenly disappeared, " Bye-bye, Ouji. "  
Goku's eyes bulged out of his head, " AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!:::  
  
/dl  
  
" VEGGIE-COME-BACK!!! " Goku cried out in terror, sitting up in his futon, breathing heavily and sweating profusely.  
He clapped lightly, causing the lights to turn on, but dimly. Goku stood up and shakily walked towards the bed to check to  
see if the smaller saiyajin was still there. He smiled in relief to see Vegeta under the bed covers, laying on his back with  
his mouth wide open, a small trail of drool dribbling out the side and onto his pillow.  
" **Awwwwww...** " Goku clasped his hands together, " I love you Veggie. " he softly moved Vegeta so the ouji was now  
sleeping on his side, " But I can't have you accidentally choking yourself to death on your own Veggie-dribble. " he chuckled  
, " That'd be silly! " Goku's face suddenly turned to one of worry, " Not to mention terrible and heart-wrenching. " he  
grabbed a nearby tissue and used it to sop up some of the drool on the ouji's pillow, then threw it in the trash and returned  
to his futon, " Goodnight little Veggie, sweet dreams. " Goku smiled weakly, closing his eyes.  
  
/dl  
  
" *YaaaWWWWWWWWWWWWWWwwwwwn*. " Vegeta opened his mouth widely. The ouji looked up to see sunlight blazing through  
the room and a nearby alarm clock reading 9:30am. He squinted and made a groaning noise, " Baka Kaka-hut. I should've been  
up an hour ago. " he mumbled, then got read to sit up only to feel something was keeping him from making any sudden  
movements. Vegeta's eyes widened in alarm as he noticed Goku's futon now empty, " Oh dear God no... " he nervously peeked  
under the covers to see a large fuzzy saiyajin tail wrapped around his waist, and it wasn't his. Vegeta instantly snapped the  
sheets back down, sweat now dripping down his face, " That one was too large and that fur was too light a brown to be mine. "  
he squeaked out quietly enough so only he himself could hear it. Vegeta swallowed and peeked over his shoulder with his  
bottom right eyelid twitching to see Goku happily laying there while rubbing the ouji's back.  
" Well, look who's finally awake. Gosh, little Veggie, I thought you were gonna be sleeping for a good 'nother two  
hours at least. " Goku smiled.  
" What...are you, doing up here... " Vegeta squeaked out, his eyelid still twitching.  
" Oh VEGGIE! " Goku's tail held on tightly, " I had the most horrible dream last night. A giant monster was trying to  
zap you and me out of existance cuz he got everyone else on the planet already; oh and did I mention you had this cute lil  
blue gi on; and then I teleported us to Capsule Corp but no one was there, and then we went outside and into West City but  
no one was there either, and then Chi-chan showed up and she looked like some creepy monster-mutant with her nose all tilted  
and her limbs slumping and one of her eyeballs raised up onto her forehead! "  
" Heh-heh-heh. " Vegeta snickered, " What did I do? "  
" You laughed and made fun of her. " Goku replied.  
" Ahh, sounds like me. " Vegeta grinned, " At least I know in your dreams you don't make me out to be some chubby,  
cutsy, brain-dead plush-toy. "  
" After I asked Chi-chan where I had sent her she took you away from me and zapped you there herself and that's when  
I woke up. "  
" ..oh. " Vegeta blinked, " So, I died? "  
" Nooooo, CHI-CHAN SENT VEGGIE FAR AWAY TO THE SCARY MUTATING PLACE!!! " Goku bawled, temporarily pausing from  
rubbing the ouji to hugging him tightly with his arms as well, " Oh Veggie I was so frightened for you! " he cried, " I'll  
never let anyone hurt my little Veggie ever again and that is a promise and I ALWAYS keep my promises. " the large saiyajin  
said softly.  
" And, that's why you, climbed up here with me. " Vegeta said, his face glowing bright red as he tried to keep  
control of his bodily functions.  
" That and I had another scarier dream later on about Veggie's bed eating him up. " Goku added.  
" Beds don't EAT people, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta sweatdropped.  
" ... " Goku held onto his death-grip, " My Veh-GEEEEEE~~~ "  
" Hehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh....ack! " Vegeta shook the redness from his face, " Cut that out! " he snapped, embarassed,  
" Second question, Kakarrotto, WHY were you rubbing me when I told you earlier that I desired NOT to be rubbed? "  
A blush line formed over Goku's nose, " When I'd nap with Chi-chan since I woke up a couple hours earlier than her  
she always liked it when I'd just massage her back while I was awake until she woke up as well. "  
" But I'm NOT, ONNA. " Vegeta twitched, the redness running back into his face, " WHY do you keep doing things you'd  
do with ONNA, with ME! I'm not here to replace her I'm here to keep your kaka-powers from driving you mad until Bulma finds a  
way to bring Onna back without her getting mutated like in your dream in the process! " he explained, " This is just like  
that time I wished you into being my servant-maid! You get a tiny bit of power and you're instantly over-protective of me and  
you start trying to dominate yourself over me like I'm your pet! "  
" You're not my pet, little Veggie. You're my little buddy. " Goku blinked, then let go of the hug and went back to  
rubbing Vegeta's back.  
" I'm glad you agree with me on that, Kakarrotto--WHY ARE YOU RUBBING ME AGAIN!! " he exclaimed, whipping around and  
grabbing Goku's arms by the wrists, " I just told you about that! Now LISTEN and REPEAT this with me! "  
" Uh, oh-kay. " Goku blinked again, staring at the little ouji.  
" Now, "Veggie is not my pet". "  
" Veggie is not my pet. "  
" "Veggie is not my wife". "  
" Veggie is not my wife. "  
" "Veggie is my prince and 'little buddy'". "  
" Veggie is my prince and little buddy. " Goku completed.  
Vegeta sighed, " There, you get it now? "  
Goku nodded.  
" Good. "  
" ...can I still rub you? " Goku smiled, wiggling his fingers.  
Vegeta's face flushed a brighter red, " WHAT?! NO!!! "  
Goku pouted, " Aww.... " he slid out of bed, " I guess I should wait a little while to wake the fusion-babies then. "  
The ouji's eyes bulged out of his head, " Fusio---you brought VEJITTO AND GOGETA HERE NOW TOO!!? What, are you  
keeping them prisoners here also! "  
" Not Goggie & Ji-chan, Veggie. I haven't called them up yet. " Goku said, then smiled warmly, " I mean our OTHER  
lil fusion-babies. "  
Vegeta instantly looked around in panic, " What other fusion-babies? We only have TWO. "  
" No, we have 7 now. "  
" ... " Vegeta blinked in disbelief.  
Goku grinned, " I made them just this morning before I started massaging your back. They're all so *cute*! " he  
clasped his hands together, " Their 58 other brothers and sisters should be joining them shortly by the afternoon. Oh, and  
I'm calling Ji-chan and Goggie this evening. "  
" Seve----WHADDA YOU MEAN THEIR 58 OTHER BROTHERS AND SISTERS!!! " Vegeta sat up and grabbed Goku by the shoulders,  
shaking him back and forth, " HAVE YOU GONE MAD! KAKARROTTO WE ONLY HAVE TWO "FUSION-BABIES"!! And I blame that only on the  
portara earrings and that other timeline. WHERE THE HECK WOULD WE GET 61 MORE OF THEM!!! "  
" Oh, they're not all big-n-grown-up like Goggie & Ji-chan are, Veggie. " Goku smiled, " They're all still little,  
only 5 years old! " he chirped.  
Vegeta looked at him apathetically, " Poor Kakay-chan, you really HAVE lost your mind. " he said sadly, giving Goku  
a hug, " I'm so sorry I thought you were still sane when I woke up this morning. I should've known better. Accidentally  
killing Onna has drivin you mad. " he sniffled.  
" But, I'm not mad, little Veggie. In fact, I'm very happy to have you here with me. " Goku laughed lightly, " Oh,  
and thank you for this nice warm hug. I like it when ~*VEGGIE*~ hugs me. " the larger saiyajin blushed lightly.  
Vegeta instantly let go of Goku and nervously scooted back over to the farthest side of the bed from Goku, his entire  
body glowing bright red and a blank look on his face.  
" Heeheehee. " Goku giggled at the ouji, then heard a knock at the door, " Do you think you could get that for me,  
little Veggie? " he patted Vegeta on the shoulder.  
Vegeta stiffly got up and waddled over to the door. He shook off the red glow from his body and creaked open the  
door ever-so-slightly.  
" 'Toussan can I have a glass of water? " the small, chibi saiyajin at the door said happily, holding up an empty  
glass. Vegeta stared down at him.  
" WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!? "  
" One of my 'Toussan & Kaasan's little babies. " the chibi saiyajin grinned at him.  
" YOU ARE NOT! I ONLY HAVE FOUR CHILDREN!!! And Mirai and Trunks count as the same person so they only count as one.  
" he finished, nodding.  
" 'Mornin, Geta! " Goku waved happily to the chibi.  
" 'Mornin, Mommy! " the chibi happily waved back.  
Vegeta sweatdropped, then slapped himself on the face. He pushed the chibi out the door and slammed it on him. The  
now-twitching ouji turned to face Goku, " WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!!! "  
" One of our lil-lil fusion-babies, Veggie. " Goku smiled musingly, " They're all so adorable~~~ "  
" ... " Vegeta stared at him flatly, " Put them all back, Kakarrotto. "  
" --huh? " Goku snapped out of his daydream.  
" I said put them all back! They're NOT our CHILDREN! We don't HAVE any children, you baka! Unless you count Gogeta  
and Vejitto. BUT THESE?! They popped out of NOWHERE! " he exclaimed, nerve-shot.  
" Don'tcha wanna see Geta's lil brothers and sisters first? " Goku sniffled.  
" NO! I don't want to even imagine seeing anymore of those things! That chibi looked sort of like me, BUT HE'S SURE  
NOT RELATED TO ME!!! " Vegeta folded his arms.  
" Hahaha, of course he is, silly Veggie. So are all our other 62 children. " the larger saiyajin smiled.  
Vegeta stared at him incrediously, " Kakarrotto, you have truely gone off the deep end, you know that? "  
" Hey Veggie, you know how after our **portara*fusion** we kept a lil bit of dna from each other in our bodies? "  
Goku started out.  
All the color instantly rushed out of Vegeta's face and the ouji prepared to plug his ears with his fingers.  
A terrified look on his face.  
" Well, I used my new special powers and some of my dna and that lil bit of Veggie-dna I have inside me to make them  
exist! " Goku grinned, " But it takes a lot out of me, that's why I won't be able to bring the rest of them here till the  
afternoon when I've finished my lunch. "  
Vegeta choked out in horror, " ...you mean? " he opened the door again only to see several more small saiyajins had  
joined the first one and were now holding out empty plates.  
" Daddy we're hungry! " another one from before chirped sadly.  
" Feed us! " a third whined.  
" I gotta go to the bathroom! "  
" I wanna hug! "  
Vegeta slammed the door shut again, both eyes bulging out of their sockets and his body shaking in convulsions.  
The chibi saiyajins stared at the door, confused.  
" I wonder what happened to him? " the girl said. The rest of them shrugged.  
" ... " Vegeta slumped to the floor and stared ahead blankly. Goku ran over to him.  
" Veggie? Little Veggie are you oh-kay? " Goku said, worried as he rubbed the ouji on the side of his cheek.  
" You. " Vegeta looked over at him, disgusted. Goku slowly pulled his hand away, " YOU'RE TRYING TO KEEP ME HERE,  
AREN'T YOU!!! " the ouji lept to his feet.  
" Nuh--no Veggie I never said anything like tha-- "  
" You don't think you'll be able to bring Onna back alive or safe from where you put her and now you're trying to  
make me fill the void by keeping me here and making pretend chibis to replace Gohan and Goten! WELL I WON'T DO IT,  
KAKARROTTO! I'M NOT YOUR PRISONER! AND I AM NOT THESE CREATURES' "TOUSSAN"!!! I AM THE GREAT AND POWERFUL SAIYAJIN NO OUJI,  
AND I AM GOING HOME! " he boldly whipped around and grabbed the doorknob, then turned it only to find it was now stuck,  
" Kakarrotto... " Vegeta said warningly, turning around. Goku was sitting on the floor with his arms folded and a stubborn  
look on his face, " Kakarrotto, let me leave! "  
" No! " Goku whined, " I luv Veggie, I don't want him to go. "  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes, then walked past Goku and towards the open window. The ouji floated up to fly through it  
only to have a giant steel wall suddenly appear inside the window, blocking the exit. Vegeta growled.  
" Heeheehee. " the larger saiyajin let out a quiet little giggle.  
Vegeta cleared his throat by coughing a few times. He walked over to Goku, " Kakarrotto, you ever hear that  
earth-saying that "if you love someone, you'll set them free"? "  
Goku nodded shyly with a little smile on his face.  
" Well, you "love" me, right? "  
" I love little Veggie lots! " Goku said while staring up at him cheerfully.  
" Then why don't you "set me free". "  
Goku narrowed his eyes at the ouji, " Veggie stay here. "  
" No, Veggie wants to go home. " Vegeta said, annoyed.  
" This is Veggie's home. " Goku stood up, " Veggie can live with me and our babies! "  
" Yeah, all 63 of them. " Vegeta muttered sarcastically.  
" ~*Really*~, Veggie? " the larger saiyajin hugged Vegeta, " You DO agree with me? "  
" Wha--NO! I was being sarcastic! " Vegeta yelped frantically.  
" Oh I think Veggie was telling the truth. " Goku smiled, proud of himself.  
" And I think Kakay should let Veggie go back to his real home. RIGHT, NOW. " Vegeta replied.  
" Heeheehee, no. " Goku held tighter.  
" But Kaka-- " Vegeta froze as he suddenly sensed a little over half a dozen ki's several feet outside the Son home.  
He grinned victoriously, ::They're here! Bulma and the others! They've come to rescue me and fix Kakarrotto's messed-up  
brain!::  
" Who has a messed-up brain? " Goku said, confused, having read the very end of Vegeta's thought.  
The ouji squirmed his way out of Goku's grasp, then blasted a hole through the wall and ran outside through it. A  
large bus was hidden just behind some bushes near the forest. Vegeta noticed it and grinned even wider, " HAHAHAHA!! I'M  
FREE! BWAHAHAHAHA!! " he laughed.  
" Veh-GEE! " Goku chided him, " Look what you did to the wall! " he exclaimed, following the other saiyajin  
outside. Goku snapped his fingers and the wall was instantly fixed again. He instantly felt the other ki's and looked around  
suspicously, " Who's here? "  
" Heh-heh-heh-heh! " Vegeta teleported to the bus and knocked on the door. The door opened and chibi Trunks peeked  
out, " TORUNKUSU!! " the ouji hugged him. Trunks looked around in surprise, " I never actually thought I'd be this happy to  
see you! " Vegeta exclaimed.  
Trunks sweatdropped, " I'm not sure if that was a compliment or an insult. "  
" Hey! Uncle Veggie! Hug me next! " Goten hopped out of the bus with an eager look on his face, " Haha, he's still in  
his pajamas! " he pointed to Vegeta.  
" Yes, Kaka-spawn number 2. I consider the previous night's sleep to be one of the most horrendous I've ever lived  
through. " Vegeta shuddered. Goten looked confused.  
" Toussan! " Mirai said from the doorway. Vegeta set Trunks down, " I thought you were a goner with how scared your  
ki felt last night. "  
Vegeta sweatdropped, " I WAS NOT AFRAID OF KAKARROTTO!! "  
" Is Kakarroujo with you? " Bura poked her head out from behind Mirai's legs.  
" He better not be or the rest of you are as good as dead. " Vegeta grumbled. Bura stared at him, concerned.  
" Aww, Kakarroujo would never zap all of US away, Toussan. " she smiled nervously, " Would he? "  
" I think Kakarrotto wants me to replace Onna, Bura. " Vegeta said seriously.  
" Huh? " she cocked her head.  
" You're joking, right Toussan? " Mirai walked up to him, " I mean, you can't possibly, well we ARE going to bring  
Chi-Chi back, you, you don't even have the right body parts to replace, you know what I mean. " he groaned, embarassed.  
" Hai, I don't have the correct anatomy for that. AND I DON'T WANT TO, YOU HEAR ME, KAKARROTTO!! " he screamed off  
in the direction of the Son house, " However that didn't stop Kakarrotto from creating some 5 more "fusion-babies" for us.  
With 58 more on the way! " Vegeta exclaimed.  
" Toussan, that's impossible! " Mirai laughed nervously at him, " I mean, we all know Goku-san can now zap things  
out of existance and bring inanimate objects into existance, but actual people--? "  
" Hello! " a little voice chirped from behind Vegeta. Everyone whipped around to see the chibi saiyajins from before.  
All of them about 5 years old. Two wore kame-style gi's and the other three wore blue and white gi's.  
" AHH! THEY-FOLLOWED-ME-HERE!!! " Vegeta shrieked, pointing at them.  
" Aww, they're so cute! " Bulma awwed, getting out of the bus.  
" They all look like different chibinized versions of you and Goku fused. " Mirai observed.  
" OH WOW!! I HAVE FOUR MORE BROTHERS!! " Goten squealed, running up to them, " AND A SISTER! This is better than a  
birthday present! " he held up the two chibis nearest to him under each arm.  
" Uhh, Vegeta? " Bulma spoke up.  
" Yes saiyajins can have litters depending on the phases of the moon when the female becomes pregnant and NO  
Kakarrotto did NOT have these naturally he brought them into the world simply by using his special new powers. " Vegeta  
answered the questions he knew she was probably about to ask him.  
" COULD Goku naturally become---- "  
" --all questions concerning saiyajin peasant anatomy will be answered once I am safely back at Capsule Corp. "  
Vegeta interupted her, feeling Goku's ki suddenly spiking. He ran past her and into the bus, " HURRY!!! "  
" Uhh... " Bulma blinked, then glared, " HEY! DON'T YOU TELL _ME_ TO HURRY, MISTER! I'M THE ONE WHO LEAD THIS LITTLE  
EXPEDITION TO SAVE YOUR ROYAL BEHIND IN THE FIRST PLACE!!! "  
Vegeta sighed, poking his head out one of the bus windows, " You think you could yell at me AFTER you get the bus  
started? "  
" Fine. " Bulma groaned, going inside.  
" Oh WOW! Goten aren't they adorable! " Bura said in awe while holding up the little girl chibi saiyajin, " Just  
think! My very own half-sister! No more mean 'ol Mirai or stupid prank-making Trunks! " she sighed.  
" I'm not the only girl. I have more sisters AND more brothers. " the chibi Bura was holding up nodded.  
" WOW! Kakarroujo & Toussan love each other THAT MUCH! " Bura exclaimed, " What's your name? " she said, trying to  
calm herself down.  
" I'm Kayka! " the chibi said happily.  
Bura's eyes went all gooey, " You mean you are named after the pretty oujo in Toussan's play that was really supposed  
to be Kakarroujo but he changed the name so Kakarroujo wouldn't go all mushy on him? "  
" ... " the smaller saiyajin cocked her head, " Huh? "  
" Uh-oh. " one of the boys who was playing rock-paper-scissors with Goten paused when he sensed a nearby, " Mommy's  
ki feels really mad. " he said in a sing-song voice, " Better go, Kayka. "  
" Oh-kay Kajee! " the girl chirped, hopping out of Bura's grasp and running after him. The other chibi soon followed.  
" "Kajee"....they're all named after different combinations of Kakarroujo and Toussan's NAMES! " Bura grinned,  
" Ka--karrotto. Ve-gee-ta! Ka-gee. Kajee! That's so cute! What's your name? " she asked one of the boys who was lagging  
behind the other a bit.  
" I'm Otto. " he smiled, " And, and that's Kajee, and Geta, and Kayka, and Donut! "  
Bura facefaulted, " "DONUT"!? " she looked at the remaining two chibis.  
" Mommy got hungry. " Donut shrugged.  
" I wonder what the other 58 are gonna be called. " Trunks chuckled at the thought.  
" BAKA GAKI'S!!! GET IN HERE NOW!!! " Vegeta screamed from inside the bus. Trunks and Bura bolted to attention and  
scrambled inside the bus, trying to push each other out of the way.  
" They're in. " Mirai said to Bulma.  
" Hey, don't I get to see what they look like? " Gohan said sadly.  
" Later Gohan! " Bulma frantically started the car and took off. Every froze as a blast of yellow light appeared from  
behind the bus, then disappeared and reappeared right infront of it. Goku put his hands forward and stopped the bus with  
them in its tracks. The large saiyajin glared at the people inside and began to growl angrily.  
" Well, it was semi-nice knowing you. " Vegeta flatly remarked to the rest of the passangers, all of whom were too  
scared to move.  
" WHERE'S, VEGGIE!! " an angry-looking ssj3 growled as he squated ontop of the bus's engine, staring at the tinted  
windowpanes.  
" What's Toussan so angry about? " Gohan whispered to Bulma.  
" He misses Chi-Chi, and is trying to get Vegeta to take her place. " she summed it up for him.  
Gohan looked over at Vegeta and stiffled several short bouts of laughter. The ouji glared at him, " Well you're not  
exactly a good replacement. "  
Bulma sighed, " He knows how to spar, cook, loves Son-kun, and has a short temper. "  
" I DO _NOT_ HAVE A WILD, UNTAMED AFFECTION FOR THAT BAKAYARO PEASANT!!! " Vegeta snapped at them.  
" Hai, and you didn't latch onto him like Chi-Chi did when she re-met him at the tournament. " Bulma nodded.  
Vegeta snorted in agreement.  
" The words "Kuririn, what's a wife?" come to mind. " the noseless senshi in the back of the bus spoke up. Vegeta  
fell over.  
" YOU'RE JOKING?! " he gawked. Kuririn shook his head no.  
" Mm, Uncle Veggie's fun, but we're gonna get Kaasan back soon, right? " Goten asked with uncertainty.  
" Of course you are. " Trunks said, " My Kaasan's a genius after all. Besides, if my Dad had to pretend to be your  
Mom then who would pretend to be my Dad! " he exclaimed.  
" There'd be a never-ending number of people pretending to be other people to fill their places. " Goten blinked.  
" Wow Goten, that's deep. " the lavender-hairred half-saiyajin said, impressed.  
" Haha! So are my pants pockets! " Goten grinned, then pulled something out of them, " Look! A froggie! "  
" Cool! " Trunks grabbed it by the legs.  
" Trunks put that down before you kill it. " Bulma groaned.  
" WHERE IS VEGGIE TELL ME NOW!!!! " Goku high-pitched voice roared ragefully over the bus.  
" Muh--maybe you should tell him you're in here. " Mirai said, " He won't zap the bus away if he knows YOU'RE in  
here, Toussan. " he explained.  
" Hmm.. " Vegeta looked around uneasily, " Can't we just gun it! You know, hit the gas pedal really hard and hope we  
knock Kakarrotto unconsious long enough to get a good distance away? "  
Everyone else stared at him skeptically.  
" FINE. " Vegeta grumbled, then walked over to a nearby tinted side window and rolled it down. The ouji stuck his  
head out, " KAKARROTTO! "  
" VEGGIE!!! " the angered voice turned to one of joy as Goku powered down to ssj2 and tackled Vegeta through the  
window and onto the floor of the bus, " Aww-my-sweet-lil-lil-Veggie-I-thought-I-lost-you-forever-I-love-you-so-much!!! " he  
squished Vegeta between himself and the bus floor. Vegeta twitched in pain.  
" Oww. "  
" Umm, Son-kun? " Bulma nervously approached him only to have Goku growl threateningly in response, " GOKU HE'S IN  
PAIN! Get off of him! " she ordered. Goku stood up while still holding the ouji protectively against him and glancing  
paranoid around the bus at its other passangers. Bulma groaned, " I can't believe this! "  
" You were all trying to take little Veggie away! Weren't you! " Goku exclaimed.  
" Can't....breathe....need air.... " Vegeta choked out, his face turning blue from lack of oxygen.  
" Uh, Toussan, you're choking him. " Gohan pointed to Vegeta. Goku looked down and yelped, instantly dropping Vegeta  
to the floor. The ouji gasped for breath.  
" Oh little Veggie I am so sorry. " Goku apologized, " Let's go home and we can have a yummy snack together and I can  
help you relax. " he smiled.  
Vegeta looked around the room as a plot churned in his head, " Yes, Kakarrotto. I'll snack and relax with you. "  
Goku's face brightened up.  
" IF we do both things at MY home, Capsule Corp in West City. "  
" But Veggie! If we go there then it won't be just you and me anymore! " Goku whined.  
" I know. We'll all be safer that way if we ALL keep your powers under control because your tiny kaka-ego, as small  
as it may be, has still grown to the point where you no longer listen to anything I say and attempt to overpower me for  
reasons unknown. "  
" I'm not overpowering my Veggie. " Goku smirked, snapping his fingers and causing the bus to disappear. Everyone  
sitting inside it instantly fell to the floor. He snapped his fingers again and the bus was instantly back in existance  
with the group inside it, " See? "  
" Hey! Toussan if you can bring back this bus maybe your power is strong enough to bring Kaasan back now! " Gohan  
said excitedly.  
" Hai Kakarrotto, why don't you try that? " Vegeta added.  
" Tsk tsk tsk, it WAS unfair of Veggie to run away like that. I don't think I'm overpowering him at all. " the large  
saiyajin smiled sneakily. Vegeta gulped, " I'm only *sharing* my gift with my Veggie, that's all. "  
" Oh you're sharing SOMETHING alright. " Vegeta muttered.  
" Goku, if you really can bring things back, maybe you should try doing that with Chi-Chi. " Bulma tapped him on the  
shoulder.  
" This isn't the same bus. " Goku stated. Bulma looked around and noticed this bus didn't have tinted windows and  
was a slightly different size.  
" Oh. I see it now, hahaha. " she laughed nervously. Goku zapped the front door to the bus, then picked up Vegeta and  
carried him out, the ouji on his back and secured down by Goku's tail. The large saiyajin walked out and stood infront of  
the bus, then smirked at it and held his arms upward, causing the bus to completely disappear. Vegeta's jaw dropped at the  
sight and the ouji's eyes rolled to the back of his head and promptly fainted.  
" Hm? " Goku blinked, then grabbed Vegeta off his back and held the unconsious ouji out infront of him, " Haha!  
Sleeptime again for Veggie? " he hugged the smaller saiyajin tightly, " Oh well, I guess that WAS a little much for you to  
see, Veggie. I won't do it again though, I promise. No more zapping buses infront of Veggie. " he smiled down at Vegeta,  
" I'm sorry I had to do that, little Veggie. But I can't have anybody trying to Veggienap you on me. " Goku frowned, " I  
don't know what I'd do without you here to make me feel better. Veggie's the only one who truely understands me, just like  
Chi-chan used to be like before she stopped sparring with me and got all mean. " he patted Vegeta on the head, walking back  
to his house.  
" Wow, that was close. " chibi Trunks said from behind the bushes.  
" Haha! Yeah, we sure got 'um that time! " Goten added happily.  
" I don't see what's so good about this. Toussan has clearly gone insane! " Gohan groaned, sitting behind them,  
" He's gone insane, and there's nothing we can do about it! "  
" Kakarroujo scares me now. " Bura shivered.  
" Heh-heh, good. " Trunks grinned at her. She shot him a death-glare.  
" Ohhh, " Bulma, the last remainder of the now-smaller group groaned, " If Goku really has lost his mind then there's  
even less of a chance of him being able to teach Gohan how to perform the trick! "  
" I'm not sure I want to now. " Gohan muttered.  
" Well, why don't we just wish everyone back! " Trunks exclaimed. The rest of the group stared at him, " We'll just  
use the dragonballs and use the first wish to unwish Goku-san's wishing power, and then use the remaining wish to wish back  
to normal everyone and thing he wished away! "  
" Trunks is a genius! " Goten chirped.  
" That I am, loyal sidekick. " Trunks boasted.  
" He can't be your sidekick, he's MY sidekick! " Gohan complained.  
" No, Videl is YOUR sidekick. " Trunks corrected him.  
Gohan sighed, " Actually I'm hers. "  
" Does it really matter! " Bura grinned, " We can fix Kakarroujo's brain and save Toussan and the day! All we have to  
do is find the dragonballs again! "  
" I don't think we could really last another 7 months like this, Bura. " Bulma said.  
" Huh? " Bura looked up at her mother.  
" Vegeta used the dragonballs last October, remember! They won't be active again for another year! "  
Bura frowned, disappointed.  
" Uh, Bulma, I really don't mean to alarm you, but I don't think we'll even EXIST in 7 months! " Gohan gulped.  
" Hmm... " Trunks sat on the ground, deep in thought. Goten waddled over to the 8 year old chibi.  
" Hey Trunks, whatcha thinkin? " he cocked his head.  
" AH-HA! " Trunks lept to his feet, " I've got it! "  
" Got what? "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
Trunks sweatdropped, " A plan, you doofus! " he snapped, then explained, " You and I shall blend into the fold of  
other saiyajin children, then rally them together against Uncle Goku and force him to meet our demands by relinquishing  
his power and giving me my Toussan back! "  
" WHOA! We're gonna rule over ALL THOSE OTHER LITTLE KIDS! " Goten grinned.  
" Exactly! "  
Bura laughed mockingly, " HA! Trunks, there are 3 things wrong with your plan. ONE, you don't blend in with other  
chibi saiyajins, YOUR HAIR'S PURPLE! "  
" I prefer bluish-grey. " he nodded.  
Bura groaned, " Fine. TWO, even if you did rally them against Kakarroujo he could easily zap them all away and you  
with them! And THREE, there's only 5 other kids!! "  
" Not anymore there isn't. " Gohan muttered in disbelief, now standing several feet infront of the others. They  
all dashed out from behind the bushes to see there were now dozens more chibi saiyajins covering the mountainside,  
playing together.  
" Wow, they sure multiply fast, huh Gohan! " Goten said happily.  
" This isn't natural! " Bulma stared on, shocked.  
" They're all so adorable and freakishly kawaii, yet I fear them. " Bura said, confused, " Cute how Kakarroujo made  
them all look like they really ARE his and Toussan's babies though. "  
" I think its kind of creepy. " Bulma cringed slightly.  
" Kaasan would be rolling over in her grave right now, if she was dead. " Gohan shuddered, " Wait, is she dead? "  
" We're not sure. " Bulma replied.  
" Well she's definately rolling over wherever she is. " Gohan watched a couple of the chibi saiyajins tackle each  
other, then burst into laughter.  
" I know I've always wanted another brother or sister, but this is ridiculous! " Bura exclaimed, then noticed Trunks  
and Goten sneaking off, " HEY! Where do you think you're going! "  
" We're doing my plan. " Trunks said.  
" You are not! "  
" We aren't? " Goten looked baffled.  
" Of course we are, Goten! Bura can think up her own plan, which she won't even need because mine is going to work  
so well. " Trunks said proudly, walking off into the crowd of spiky black-hairred heads. Goten turned to Bura, shrugged,  
and followed Trunks.  
Bura turned to Gohan and Bulma, " Alright, now here's what _I_ think we should do... "  
  
/dl  
  
" Oh my sweet little Veggie, I am so glad you are safe once more. " Goku sighed happily, both saiyajins back inside  
the Son home. The larger one sat at the kitchen table while the smaller one wandered around the room in a growing panic.  
::Kakarrotto made the bus disappear! Along with half the ki's inside it! Those were his FRIENDS! He wouldn't have  
done that if he was still sane:: Vegeta thought to himself.  
" Aww, I am perfectly sane, little Veggie. " Goku laughed cheerfully at the thought, " You're so silly! "  
Vegeta turned towards him, " You can read minds now? "  
" Oh, much more clearer than I _EVER_ could before! It seems that the more of my body's ki that gets channeled into  
my brain, the stronger my psychic powers become. AND it also causes the synapsis in my brain to fire at a much faster rate,  
nearly quadrupling my intelligence. " Goku grinned.  
" You mean you HAVE gotten smarter!? " Vegeta nearly choked.  
" Mmm-hmm! " the large saiyajin nodded sweetly.  
Vegeta pulled at his collar, " I gotta get some air. " he nervously walked over to one of the windows and pulled the  
shades open. The ouji's face turned a pale green, " Kakarrotto...why are there bars on the windows? "  
" So nobody can break in and steal you, silly Veggie! " Goku replied, then narrowed his eyes, " AND so little Veggies  
don't try to pull anymore escapes on me. Veggie gets off easy this time but if he tries it again I will give him a  
spanking for being a bad little Veggie. "  
" You threatened me with that the last time you went mentally insane. " Vegeta observed, " WELL CRAZY OR NOT I'M  
NOT LETTING YOU HIT ME REPEATEDLY _THIS_ TIME!! "  
" I'm not crazy, Veggie. Just a lot smarter than I was two days ago. " Goku smirked. The little ouji gulped, " So! "  
Goku perked up, " Is my favorite little buddy gonna get dressed today or is he gonna stay in his pajamas til it's time to  
go to sleep all over again? "  
" Uhh.... " Vegeta trailed off, trying to take it all in.  
Goku grabbed the ouji's wrist, " Oh Veggie just wait'll you see the cute lil outfit I made you! You'll look SO  
sweet in it!!! "  
  
/dl  
  
" ...it's a, gi. "  
" Uh-huh!! "  
" I'M NOT WEARING A GI!! " Vegeta exclaimed.  
" But Veggie! " Goku sniffled, " I worked so hard on it, measuring it to fit your small Veggie-body, finding the  
right colors, stitching it, sewing it together, it's PERFECT for you! " he held up the navy-colored gi and a pair of white  
wristbands that matched the colors from Vegeta's current training outfit. There was also a pair of small white boots with  
yellow ties to him in a similar style to Goku's red and black boots.  
" You're trying to assimilate me into your mindless peasant culture, aren't you, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta said weakly  
in mild shock.  
" Heeheehee, maybe. " Goku said sneakily.  
" WHAT?! "  
" Just joking with ya, little buddy! " Goku laughed, " I'm an omni-powerful genius now, I can do that. "  
" Oh.... " Vegeta squeaked out, then shook it off, " So what's the gi for? " he asked curiously.  
" Well, you always look like you were a little too snug in that spandexy-looking training outfit you always wear so  
I thought I'd make you something more comfortable for you. You won't believe how much sunnier your outlook gets when you're  
wearing something loose-fitting. " Goku explained.  
" Really. " Vegeta said skeptically, crossing his arms.  
" Yeah, that and I heard tight-fitting pants like your old ones can cause rectoral disorders if left untreated. "  
Goku nodded.  
" Rectoral dis--I'VE NEVER HAD ANY RECTORAL DISORDERS IN MY LIFE!! " Vegeta screamed, embarassed.  
" Yeah, NOW, but you just wait one day you're gonna wake up and all that greasyness your pants sweated against on  
your tushie's gonna give you a butt-load of butt-zits! " Goku exclaimed.  
Vegeta blinked, " THERE IS NO SUCH DISORDER!! " he shook his fist at Goku, then glanced over his shoulder at his own  
rear-end, uneasily.  
Goku squinted, " Ahp, there's nothing there now, no need to worry YET, Veggie. " he nodded. Vegeta glanced upward at  
him, confused, " Adjustable x-ray vision. " the large saiyajin replied. Vegeta's pupils dialated.  
" IS NOTHING LEFT SACRED ON THIS PLANET ANYMORE!!! " he waved his arms in the air.  
" Here Veggie, try on your gi. The sooner the better and the better the less chance of getting butt-zits! " Goku  
said happily.  
Vegeta sweatdropped, taking the outfit from him. He squirmed, " NO. There is NO WAY I am going to walk around  
adorning the clothes of the peasantry!!! " he glared at Goku, " I'M YOUR PRINCE! YOU CAN'T ORDER ME AROUND! "  
" Aww, of course I can lil Veggie! " Goku bent down to the ouji's height and tapped him on the nose while grinning,  
" Hahaha! "  
" Errrr... " Vegeta growled, annoyed at the large finger resting on his nose, " MOVE THAT! "  
Goku did so. The ouji dropped the gi outfit to the floor and stomped towards the living room.  
" Hey Veggie where're you going? " Goku frowned.  
" I'm "going" to find my REAL clothes and get back to my REAL home! " Vegeta exclaimed, " I refuse to live here as  
your kaka-slave! I would rather have to deal with Onna than with you in this form! "  
" That's a little mean, don'tcha think, Veggie? " Goku narrowed his eyes. The ouji froze.  
" Uhhh... " he blinked, frightened of what was going to happen to him next. Goku raised his hands and clapped once.  
Vegeta just stared in confusion.  
" There! You look better already! " Goku chirped.  
The ouji looked down to see he was now in the blue gi with his pajamas where he had left the outfit he was now  
wearing, " ACK!? HOW DID YOU--I mean, but I, " Vegeta glanced over in a nearby mirror and twitched in disgust, " Eew. "  
" I think it's adorable on you, Veggie! " Goku walked over to Vegeta and gave him a hug, " AND I made it fit just  
right, unlike the pajamas! Whadda ya think? " he asked eagerly.  
Vegeta stuck his tongue out, " I think, I'm gonna be sick. "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
6:34 PM 3/12/03  
END OF PART 3!  
Chuquita: Ah, now that's a MUCH nicer sized chapter than the last one!  
Vegeta: (spooked out) I'm officially frightened of the fic-Kakarrotto now.  
Chuquita: Oh, don't worry. There's a fairly nice ending to it. Besides this you and Son-kun are from a different timeline  
than the regular ones so it won't effect my next story.  
Vegeta: (smirks) What WILL effect it though is that damaging blow to your computer.  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) MUST you remind me of that!  
Goku: (to audiance) (whispers) Chu-sama's computer broke when her dad was trying to put in more ram to make it faster. She's  
been using the old one upstairs since Saturday and can't scan anything or download stuff quickly till the new one is fixed  
again.  
Chuquita: (twitches) (to Son) Do you mind! (snorts) And as a matter of fact the UPS truck just delivered some parts that MAY  
allow it to be fixed for tommorow when I upload this!  
Vegeta: (snickers) And if not then we're stuck with this old relic for a few more days.  
Chuquita: Hnn.. (perks up) Anyway, I wanna thank Tomoyo chan, Lung Tai Yang, Gie, and Nekoni for the suggestions. I found  
both Goku songs mentioned in the same place I got those other 3 songs. What I've decided to do is let Piccolo's song be  
at the end of this chapter and use one of Goku's for part 4's opening corner and the other one of Goku's for the end corner.  
All I gotta do is decide which one gets the beginning and which gets the end. I'm thinking the regular db one for the  
beginning because he sings that one and have Veggie sing the dbz one at the end.  
Vegeta: (nearly chokes) WHAT?!  
Chuquita: (grins) They're both funny songs. I found out about a third one having to do with "give me the energy" or  
something like that but I don't have the lyrics or know what it's about! Here's Piccolo's called "Kuchibue No Kimochi" or,  
  
"How A Whistle Feels"  
  
[Piccolo]: Agh-... What's this This sound... This is...   
Oh Don't tell me this is what you call whistling...   
I-It's hurts... Hey... Who Who's doing this Hey   
You see, we Nameccians   
Really h-h-hate this sound!   
You know that, right... Hey... Gohan, are you making this sound? Stop it!   
Haven't I told you in the previous movie... I told you it's bad...   
For example, in uhhh earthling terms...   
It's how nails go screech-screech on glass   
No It's a gazillion times worse   
The thing called consideration... Yes Thinking as if in someone else's place   
...N-N-N-N-Now I get it   
I beg of you... If this keeps up...   
My austere and grim image...   
W-W-W-W-Will be shattered...   
All you fifteen million fans of Piccolo   
Help...   
Hey... Stop... Stop it I beg you Please stop   
It's fine if you just stop Hey!   
'Coz I'm not gonna do anything else to you guys after this!   
Hey I can't stand it anymore...   
A-a-a-a-a My head's starting to spin N-n-n   
Everything just... h-h-hurts   
...He-he-he He-he Uhe-he-he   
He-he-he-he Chicks... Chicks are jumping...   
Hey look They go peep-peep   
Oh... It's full of chicks, you see them, ri-i-i-i-ight   
Ohhhhh It's great This is great Oh no more   
Everyone join along-g-g-g-g   
Together with the li-i-i-i-ittle chicks...   
Pee-eep-Pee-eep...   
  
Vegeta: (snickering) Wow, the namek losing his mind through song.  
Chuquita: Pretty apporpriate seeing as you're about to lose your own in the next chapter.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Hey!  
Goku: Heeheehee, Piccolo has so many fans!  
Chuquita: 15 million!  
Goku: And that's only in japan!  
Vegeta: (narrows his eyes) Hey! What about me!  
Goku: [glomps him] Do not worry little Veggie, we all still luv you!  
Chuquita: 'cept Toriyama, he likes Piccolo best.  
Goku: (whimpers)  
Chuquita: Next to Son-kun of course.  
Vegeta: (annoyed) WHAT KIND OF PERSON DISLIKES THE CHARACTER HE CREATES!?  
Chuquita: I dunno. (shrugs, confused)  
Goku: Do not fear little Veggie, for many others can see through to your sweet lil marshmellowy center! [hugs tighter]  
Vegeta: (glowing bright red) WHADDA YOU MEAN MY MARSHMELLOWY CENTER! I am not all mushy and gooey inside like YOU ARE,  
Kakarrotto.  
Chuquita: (grinning widely) I can't WAIT to hear Veggie sing that "kaka-song" next chapter.  
Vegeta: (pales) It's that embarassing, isn't it?  
Chuquita: For you?--oh yeah.  
Vegeta: (gulps)  
Goku: (giggles) Aww, don't worry little buddy! Think of it as complimenting your favoritest peasant in song!  
Vegeta: (weakly) The fear inside my body has just doubled over, (sarcasm) thank you Kakarrotto.  
Goku: (sweetly) You're welcome, lil Vedge'ums!  
Chuquita: I should download this Piccolo song once my new computer is working again. Heck I'm trying to load a gt  
episode right now. I hope I can play it on Realplayer 8. RealONE (what I use for my XP computer) can't be downloaded  
by anyone with a windows95 (which is what I'm typing on now) Well, I'll give it a shot. (looks at her netpumper)  
(sweatdrops) Boy is that slow.  
Goku: (happily) Slow like molasses and squishy like Veggie!  
Vegeta: (bright red) I AM NOT SQUISHY!!  
Chuquita: Oh, I probably won't get part 4 done for this Sunday the 16th (My birthday ::grins::) So happy early 18th  
b-day to me!  
Goku: (grins) Can we have a big cake like last years?  
Chuquita: (cheerful) Maybe in the next story, or in part 4. It all depends on the room.  
Goku: Let's have cake in BOTH!  
Chuquita: Sounds like a good idea to me!  
Goku: (to audiance) Adios, personas! (waves)  
Chuquita: We'll see you in the conclusion/finale to "Mind Over Matter"! Part 4! Out sometime next week, when Veggie  
shall sing for us!  
Vegeta: (groans) I'm afraid to see what these lyrics look like...  
Goku: (off-key) DOH RAY MEH FA SO LA TI DOH!! 


	4. Veggie's Escape Plan!

6:31 PM 3/13/03  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -from dbz Movie 7  
Vegeta: Kakarotto is My rival, Don't touch him!  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Chuquita: (eating a piece of chocolate cake) Why hello and welcome to part 4 of "Mind Over Matter" where Son-kun finally gets  
his turn to share with us two of his offical "character image" songs. As you know already we've had Veggie, Chi-Chi & Gohan,  
and Piccolo all sing their own, err, unique songs during the past 3 corners.  
Goku: (grinning) And now it's MY TURN!  
Vegeta: (flatly) Whoopee.  
Chuquita: (snickers) Aw, you're just mad cuz we're making you sing in the end Corner.  
Vegeta: (grumbles) I refuse to sing ANY SONG for Kakarrotto about Kakarrotto which I have not even seen the lyrics to yet.  
Chuquita: Heehee, we have a special treat today for Son-kun because he gets two songs!  
Goku: (big brain-numbed grin) YAY!!! [latches onto Veggie]  
Vegeta: (weakly) But I didn't do anything.... (face starts to turn bright red)  
Goku: (happily) Veggie gets a hug ~*JUST FOR BEING VEGGIE!*~ [hugs tighter]  
Vegeta: (glowing bright red) (squeaks out) Oh dear God....  
Chuquita: (snickers at Veggie)  
Vegeta: (dazed) That's right, Chu....enjoy laughing....at my expehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhheheheheheheheheheheh~~~~ (goes  
temporarily brain-dead)  
Goku: (cheerfully hugs Veggie tighter) Well, that's convienent!  
Chuquita: (looking Veggie over) You really should be more careful with him. Speaking of Veggie-like things to be careful  
with-- [holds something up]  
Goku: (squeals) AHH! It's a lil Veggie-figurine!!!  
Chuquita: A yet to be painted Veggie-figureine. [plops it down on the desk] We're doing independent projects in ceramics and  
I wanted to find a way to incorperate a 3-D version of one of the characters I regularly doodle! So I made a pot with one  
handle and ceramic-Veggie has the other handle on his shoulder, ready to add it to the pot.  
Goku: (gooey-eyeing the small 5-inch high Veggie-figure) Do _I_ have a figure too?  
Chuquita: No, I was lucky I was able to make one of him! Besides, your hair is too hard to make. AND if I chose you instead  
it would make the figure much less conspicuous not to mention larger.  
Goku: (smiles) I am large.  
Vegeta: (still glowing bright red) (dreamy giggle) Hahaha~~~  
Goku: I'm not sure what Veggie just meant, but I'm sure it was a good thing!  
Chuquita: And here's another good thing! It's a db song sung by chibi Son-kun called the "Son Goku Song". (to Son) (light  
sarcasm) Boy, you're the creative title-namer, huh Goku?  
Goku: (sweetly) Little Veggie says I am a very creative peasant.  
  
The Son Goku Song:  
So So Son Gokou   
He only came straight from the mountains but   
The kung fu he learned from his grandpa and his prized NyoIBou...   
That's what they say at my back   
About how great I am I won't lose to anyone   
Janken Punch!   
Stretch NyoIBou!   
Ehe- Anything   
I am No. 1   
  
Ka Ka Kamehameha   
It will blow you away Kamehameha   
That amazing amazing technique   
Grandpa Kame-Sennin uses   
Blasts mountains too Really cool thing   
I will do it too!   
Kamehameha   
Hey look Isn't it great   
What a wonder   
  
Ki Ki KintoUn   
It's just one bit different from "kurikinton"   
That delightful delightful cloud I got   
From grandpa Kame-sennin   
Flies freely hwee-hwee in the sky   
Come KintoUn   
Go Till the end of the earth   
Oho- How funny   
The end of the sky   
  
Do Do Dragonball   
Grandpa's memento the SuuShinChuu   
If put together the seven A dragon   
Will grant a wish for everyone   
From journey to journey A great adventure   
Do your best I won't lose   
Hen They'll give me a sprain No way   
I will find them  
  
Vegeta: (back to normal) (blinks) Wow, Kakarrotto....that was really...astoundingly cute-sounding.  
Goku: Ah, to be young, small, chubby, and round again.  
Chuquita: Heh-heh, round.  
Goku: Hey Veggie are all us saiyajin as round-n-chubby as I was when they're babies?  
Vegeta: (looks away) I, I wouldn't say "chubby", we just look that way because our bodies contain much more nourishment from  
inside our mothers bodies than human babies get and since our bodies haven't grown large enough to proportion the nutrients  
we give off a soft plushy-like look as toddliers.  
Goku: (sneaky grin) You must've been really chubby then, huh Veggie?  
Vegeta: (with his fingers in his ears) (whistling distracting tune) ...  
Goku: (to Chu) VEGGIE WAS A CHUBBY VEGGIE-BABY!!  
Chuquita: Hahahahaha--  
Goku: ---heeheeheehee.  
Vegeta: (snorts) Will you both cut it out!  
Goku: (sweetly) I wuv u Veh-gee!  
Vegeta: (freezes in place) (glowing bright red) ...  
Chuquita: The power of words.  
Goku: Yes.  
Chuquita: Say, what's a kurikinton anyway? Is that a storm-cloud or one of the regular white ones or something?  
Goku: (blinks) I'm not sure.  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Oh. (perks up) What I think is funny is your "number #1" line because it reminds me of when Veggie  
calls you his "number #1" in that "Vegeta's hats off to Goku; you're number 1" episode.  
Goku: ...but Veggies don't wear hats. Look at his hair, it's not built to wear a hat!  
Chuquita: Yours is though.  
Goku: Heee~~!!! Yes it is! (confused) Wait, what number one am I of Veggie's?  
Chuquita: I dunno, the number 1 saiyajin or something. Number 1 peasant, number 1 'warrior', number one bottomless-pit-of-a-  
-stomach. [points to Son's belly]. Most likely the first or third one I named though.  
Goku: [shakes glowing-Veggie lightly] (curious) Hey Veggie, what number 1 of yours am I?  
Vegeta: (dazed) Aww Kaaahhh-keeeeee~~  
Goku: (happily) I like it when Veggie glows!  
Chuquita: And I like it when the story begins! Introducing part 4!  
  
Summary: Goku has finally mastered a difficult technique taught to him by the aliens he learned to teleport from. The ability  
to manipulate those around him with his mind! Unfortunately, when Goku becomes angered, his mind causes the source of the  
anger to disappear out of existance! What happens when the large saiyajin becomes too spoiled by his newfound powers to zap  
up whatever foods and toys he desires? He traps his the last unzapped buddy remaining in his house! Will Veggie be able to  
calm him down before HE gets zapped away too? Will Veggie even be able to escape the Son home un-noticed to even get help?  
Will anyone notice he's gone?  
  
Chuquita: (to Son) You know I kinda miss your Janken Punch attack.  
Vegeta: (also to Son) And that would be--?  
Goku: (cheery) My Rock Paper Scissors attack! [makes movements with his hands] Rock is a punch, paper is a shove with your  
hand outward, and scissors is poking you in both eyes at once!  
Vegeta: (blinks) Wow....that is creative.  
Goku: Heehee!  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" I feel like I'm trapped in a never-ending nightmare caused by me merely being in the wrong place at the wrong  
time. " Vegeta muttered weakly as he stood infront of one of the mirrors in the Son home, staring at himself wearing the  
slightly out-of-place blue gi.  
" Aww, Veggie don't think like that! You look even cuter than normal in your brand-new training outfit. " Goku said  
from behind Vegeta, trying to cheer him up, " Besides, you have forever to get used to it anyway! Just ease into it, like  
me! " he chirped.  
" But I'm NOT like you! " the ouji spun around, nervous, " You are a common bubble-headed peasant! I am the great and  
powerful-- "  
" --saiyajin no ouji. I know I know. " Goku finished the sentence for him, chuckling a bit, " Like I said, you'll get  
used to it little buddy. We DO have eternity to make ourselves comfortable after all. "  
Vegeta's eyes widened as he nearly choked, " Eterni--dear God, you're RIGHT?! The dragonballs haven't recharged yet  
so Onna hasn't gotten her chance to try to unwish my wish for our immortality!!! " he shrieked, ::That means neither  
Kakarrotto or I will die or age unless someone manages to unwish us back to mortals! If I don't find a way out of this soon  
I'll literally be stuck as a perpetual kaka-slave FOREVER! Kakarrotto can only gain more mental super-powers in this state!  
And I can't even escape him through death because I can't die!!!:: terror struck the little ouji's soul, ::Unless...:: " Hey,  
Kah-keee? " Vegeta said sweetly with a cheesy smile, " You don't REALLY want to stay immortal for the rest of your life, do  
you? I mean, if you wanted could you mortalize us again? "  
" Why would I wanna do that? " Goku looked suspicous.  
" Oh, I dunno. I'm, just curious. Haha. " Vegeta laughed nervously.  
" Well I don't wanna. I like things just the way they are. " Goku snorted, then bent down and smiled warmly at  
Vegeta, " Just you, and me, and our lil fusion-babies. " he grabbed the already paranoid ouji's hands, " We'll all be so  
happy together. Just like a real family, just like my old one, only even BETTER! " he said w/big sparkily eyes.  
" ...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! " Vegeta screamed,  
running wildly towards the door only to have something yank at his neck at the last moment and cause him to jerk back and  
fall to the floor. Vegeta looked back in the direction the yank had come from to find Goku was giggling at the ouji and  
holding a deep red leash. The ouji paled and looked down to see he was now wearing a deep red collar with the words  
"**Veggie-chan**" written on it in puffy pink letters. The small saiyajin let out a whimper, " Kakarrotto... " he said,  
frightened.  
" Do not worry, little Veggie. I'm not going to hurt you. " Goku smiled comfortingly at him, " I'm just going to put  
you down for a nice lil nap so you can get all well-rested for when the fusion-babies come back inside. " he explained while  
dragging the leash, and in turn, Vegeta, up the stairs and to his room, " I'll even put on some nap-time music to help you  
sleep! And I'll read you a nap-time story! And then I can rub your back again! " Goku said excitedly, " I can't wait! "  
Vegeta gulped as he was dragged up the stairs, " I can. "  
  
/dl  
  
" Greetings fellow chibis! We come, in peace! " Trunks announced as they stood in the midst of dozens of other  
young saiyajins. They all stared at him.  
" Maybe we should just say hello instead. " Goten offered.  
" Hey, this is my plan, it's oh-kay if they stare, we've obviously got their attention. "  
" I think it's your purple hair. " Goten pointed to it. Trunks sweatdropped.  
" It's BLUISH-GREY, Goten. " he twitched, then felt a tug on his sleeve and looked down a couple inches to see one  
of the many chibis gawking at him. Trunks smiled, " Hi! What's your name? "  
" Your face looks just like Daddy's. " the chibi pointed out happily.  
" Wow, that's a funny name. " Goten grinned.  
Trunks sweatdropped and ignored him, " Why yes, my face does resemble him because you and I share the same father. "  
he held out his hand, " My name is Trunks and I'm your brother! "  
The chibi grinned, " Haha! Everybody is my brother or sister! " he pointed out into the seemingly endless crowd of  
chibis.  
" Hmm, you've got a point. " Trunks noted.  
" And I'm Goten! Another one of your brothers! " Goten shook the chibi's hand.  
" Hey! I recognize YOU! I saw you in a picture! " a girl chibi chirped happily, " You're from Mommy's OLD family! "  
" I'm not old. " Goten looked baffled.  
" No, I mean, you're from Mommy's old family with that bigger boy and the lady! " she smiled.  
" That lady IS my Mommy. " Goten blinked.  
" I think she means your Dad, Goten. " Trunks whispered.  
" Huh? "  
" She thinks your Dad is your Mom, knucklehead. "  
" HAHAHAHA! That's funny Trunks! " Goten grinned, " I guess that makes me Gohan now! " he pointed to himself, playing  
along. Trunks sighed.  
" They must be pretty dumb if they think Goku-san is a girl. " Trunks muttered, then smirked, " And that's just gonna  
make them all the more easier to trick if they're THAT stupid. " he rubbed his hands together, " Alright Goten, I want you to  
just play along with me oh-kay? " Trunks instructed.  
" You got it Trunks! " The slightly smaller demi-saiyajin gave him a thumbs up.  
The purple-hairred demi-saiyajin jumped ontop of a nearby pile of firewood logs, " FELLOW SAIYAJINS AND CHIBIS! YOU  
HAVE ALL BEEN TRICKED AND LIED TOO! AT THIS VERY MOMENT OUR TOUS--SAIYAJIN NO OUJI IS BEING HELD CAPTIVE BY YOUR KAASAN!! "  
" *GASP*! " all the chibis gasped over-dramatically. Goten started to chuckle at Trunks's acting, then cleared his  
throat and let out a pretend gasp.  
" At this very moment he's being brainwashed into a completely mindless idiot! And once your "Mommy" is done  
brainwashing him, she'll brainwash US! We're not gonna let her do that, are we? " Trunks rallied.  
" I don't wanna have my brain washed! " one of the chibis whined.  
" Does it hurt? " another asked.  
" OF COURSE IT HURTS! SHE'S GONNA TAKE YOUR BRAIN RIGHT OUT OF YOUR HEAD--THROUGH YOUR NOSE JUST LIKE WHEN THEY  
MUMMIFY PEOPLE!!! " Trunks over-exaggerated.  
" Eeew! " the chibi saiyajins cringed in disgust.  
Goten looked up at him curiously, " Really? " he said with his eyes wide.  
" Yes, Goten. " Trunks said, annoyed, " REALLY!! " he announced in a powerful-sounding voice, " That is why we must  
save our soon-to-be King who will then be able to save ourselves from the mind-numbing ^^braiiin-wahhhhhhssh^^. "  
All the chibis nodded in agreement, terrified.  
" I'm afraid to have my brain sucked out through my nose! " a third chibi shivered, terrified.  
" Hai. I, Trunks, understand that. And that is why I have chosen a worthy leader to lead us into battle. ME! " he  
grinned proudly.  
" What about me? " Goten pouted.  
" You're the sidekick. Sidekicks don't lead, they, urm, kick. " Trunks explained, " Besides-I'm-bigger-stronger-and-  
-older-than-you-are! " he brushed it off, then turned back to the crowd, " OBSERVE THE POWER THAT HAS BEEN HANDED DOWN TO ME  
BY MY TOUSSAN! FOR I AM YOUR SOON-TO-BE PRINCE ONCE YOUR SOON-TO-BE-KING ASCENDS HIS THRONE! " he exclaimed, then burst into  
ssj. All the other chibis stared in awe.  
" So what? I can do that too ya know. " Goten huffed stubbornly, folding his arms.  
" WOW! I didn't know you were a saiyajin too! " one of the girls gasped. Trunks fell over.  
" OF COURSE I AM A SAIYAJIN!!! "  
" Half-saiyajin. " Goten muttered off-screen. Trunks sent him a death-glare.  
" That's weird, none of us have purple hair at all. " the girl shook her head, confused.  
" Thanks Mom. " Trunks looked upward, grumbling, " I could've had black hair like Toussan and Goten but nooooo, I had  
to have the human-hair gene. " he turned back to them, " AS YOU CAN SEE, _I_ AM A SUPER SAIYAJIN! WITH MY IMMENSE POWERS WE  
CAN EASILY OVERCOME AND DEFEAT OUR-- " Trunks froze as every other chibi in the field before him instantly went ssj even more  
naturally than he did, " --enemy. " he finished weakly.  
" Wow Trunks! I think they're even stronger than us! " Goten said, impressed, then went ssj himself.  
" Hnn... " Trunks folded his arms Veggie-style and snorted, " I guess it's possible. Goku-san DID make them. "  
" So did Daddy! " a chibi added cheerfully, " He gave Mommy the seeds to grow our cute little selves into existance!"  
it said in a goku-ish accent.  
" Goten's Toussan is not your MOM, bakas! Boy saiyajins can't get pregnant!! That's GROSS!! " he exclaimed, trying to  
keep sickening images out of his head.  
" Besides, my Mommy said you have to grow the baby inside you for 9 months first. " Goten continued, " And I would've  
known if my Toussan was gonna have babies 5 years ago because Toussan's belly would've gotten all big just like Mommy's did  
before she had me. " he grinned at Trunks, " Toussan took pictures! "  
" Uh-huh.. " Trunks said dryly, " Anyway, now that we know we are all not only saiyajin but SUPER SAIYAJIN, it is  
time for us to attack and save ourselves and Toussan from becoming brainwashed saiyajin-zombies! "  
" YEAH! " they cheered.  
" IT'S TIME TO SAVE OUR TOUSSAN! "  
" YEAH! "  
" IT'S TIME TO SAVE YOUR BRAINS! "  
" YEAH! "  
" IT'S TIME TO GO IN THERE AND KICK GOTEN'S DAD'S BEHIND!! "  
" YEAH!!!! " the chibi's cheered, running towards the house, " ALL HAIL TORU-SAMA! ALL HAIL TORU-SAMA!! "  
Trunks grinned, " I love being in charge. " he snickered, then flew up the the front of the house before the chibis,  
" RAM THE DOOR DOWN MEN! WE'RE TAKIN HIM BACK ALIVE!!! "  
" ALIVE! ALIVE! AL-- " the chibi's chanted, then collectively gasped again.  
" What? " Trunks blinked, " What? "  
" Hi Toussan! " Goten waved stupidly while floating next to Trunks with his back to the purple-hairred saiyajin.  
The color drained out of Trunks's face as he whipped around to see a very-ticked-off Goku glaring at them.  
" Uhhh, hi Goku-san. " Trunks grinned and waved cheesily.  
" You're interupting little Veggie's nap-time. " Goku said in a serious-tone, twitching in slight aggrivation, " It's  
not very nice to interupt my Veggie when he's sleeping. He needs plenty of rest for playtime with me later on. I can't play  
with him if he's tired, you know. "  
" Oh. " Trunks squeaked out. Goten looked visibly worried, " Well then,...we'll just be going now, come-on-Goten! "  
he grabbed his sidekick by the arm and flew off only to have something freeze him only a couple feet from leaving the house.  
" Trunks, let go, I can't move! " Goten shouted, frightened.  
" That's not me that's him! " Trunks yelped, motioning to Goku.  
" Ta--Toussan? " Goten squeaked out.  
Goku smirked, " I won't allow you to disturb little Veggie anymore. " he said, then snapped his fingers.  
Trunks gulped, " Nice knowing ya, Goten. "  
" Huh? " Goten turned to look at him just as the duo suddenly disappeared. The other chibis gasped in horror, then  
looked up at Goku, who smiled warmly at them.  
" Aww, don't worry, my lil babies. I won't zap *you* away. You can go back and play now. " Goku said happily, " If  
any of you need Mommy I'll be up in Veggie's room helping him relax so his nap can go nice and smoothly. " he said, closing  
the door. The chibis continued to stare for a moment, then went back to playing.  
  
/dl  
  
::Two more ki's just disappeared:: Vegeta gulped from up in the Son's guest room, ::That's not a good sign, not a  
good sign at all...::  
" I'm baaaack! " Goku said sweetly, entering the room. Vegeta froze on the spot, " So! How's my little Veggie? Any  
more relaxed? " he asked eagerly.  
The smaller saiyajin looked at him incrediously, " Are you INSANE?! " he exclaimed as he sat on the gigantic guest  
bed, making him appear even smaller than he already was. Goku only grinned widely in response, slightly startling the ouji,  
" Kakarrotto look at this room! " Vegeta shouted. There were curtains drawn over both windows in the room already dimly lit.  
What sounded like elevator music played in the backround, " I can't sleep in here! Especially knowing YOU are the only other  
person in the house! " he pointed at the larger saiyajin with nervous look on his face. His arm shaking as he pointed.  
Goku smiled in response, " My poor lil buddy. You're so overly tense. " he sat down near Vegeta, who insinctively  
schooched away defensively, " Well I happen to have just the thing to calm tense little Veggies! " Goku grinned at Vegeta,  
then got up off the bed and walked over to a nearby cabinet. The large saiyajin took a key out from under a lamp on the  
cabinet, then used it to open a lock on the cabinet door. Vegeta looked on suspicously, then blinked to see Goku pull a large  
bottle out of the cabinet and shut it tightly.  
" Heeheehee! " Goku giggled excitedly, holding the brown bottle up infront of Vegeta.  
The ouji cocked an eyebrow, " You want me to get drunk? "  
Goku laughed, " Haha, no little Veggie, that's not it at all! " he said, " However that COULD be an option if this  
doesn't work... " he trailed off. Vegeta's eyes widened, " THIS is body-rubbing oil! " Goku presented it, then blinked to see  
Vegeta no longer in the spot on the bed, " Veggie? Veggie? " Goku walked up to the bed with the rubbing oil bottle in his  
hand. He looked down at the bed, deep in study until his newly acquired x-ray vision he had developed thanks to his mental  
powers noticed a petrified little figure lying flat under the covers and holding his breath, " Awwww, little Veggieshy! "  
Goku said, touched, then peeked his head under the covers, " Hello Veh-gee~~ " Goku said sneakily, then paused to see a  
terrified look on the smaller saiyajin's face. The ouji staring back and twitching nervously, " Veggie...oh Veggie I am so  
sorry! " Goku gasped, setting the rubbing oil on the cushion next to him as he sat half-way under the covers, " What am I  
DOING! This isn't how I treat sweet lil Veggies! " he started to sniffle. Vegeta started to feel the paranoia around him  
easing up. Goku got out of the covers with the rubbing oil, " How could I get so self-absorbed that I would abuse those  
closest to me due to my heightened brain and mental powers clouding what it truely means to have a little buddy. Especially  
one like my ~*Veggie*~. " Goku picked the ouji up out from under the covers and placed him back in his spot on the bed.  
" Kakarrotto, you DO have a shred of sanity left in that small peasant-brain of yours! " Vegeta smiled with relief,  
only to be latched tightly onto.  
" Of course I do, little Veggie. " Goku said comfortingly, then got up and left the room only to return with his  
hands behind his back, then pulled them out, " I'd have to be crazy to rub Veggie's back without the massage sponge Chi-chan  
gave me for Christmas. " he said. Vegeta's face began to turn green again, " Veggie's a real lucky one too because I haven't  
even gotten a chance to use it yet so I get to try it out on you! "  
" So much for the sanity. " Vegeta sweatdropped.  
" Now take your gi shirt off and lye flat on your belly on the bed. " Goku instructed.  
" What?--NO WAY, KAKARROTTO!! I AM NOT ABOUT TO SIT HERE LET YOU POUR WHATEVER IS IN THAT BOTTLE ONTO MY BACK AND  
START RUBBING YOUR LARGE KAKA-HANDS EVERYWHERE!!! "  
  
/dl  
  
" Oh dear GOD this feels good! " Vegeta let out a satisfied noise while Goku continued to rub the ouji's back with  
his hands and the spongey item. The little ouji was dazed and in half-consiousness.  
" See Veggie? All you needed was a nice warm rub-down! " Goku said cheerfully.  
" Such a wonderful servant-maid you will be, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta smirked.  
" I'm NOT Veggie's servant-maid. " Goku said, frustrated. Vegeta paused, suddenly remembering the situation he was  
in. He laughed nervously.  
" Uh, heh-heh-heh, I guess not. "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" I'm gonna be Veggie's ~*princess*~-- "  
" --STOP THAT!!! " Vegeta snapped, cutting off Goku's sentence, " You can't be the princess. I won't allow such  
things. "  
" But I made Veggie's back feel all silky and smooth that has to count enough for becoming Veggie's oujo, right? "  
Goku pouted.  
" NO! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh~~~ I mean, " Vegeta shook the glow off his face from the comfort his back was getting,  
" Being an oujo is a lot of hard work. "  
" I work hard. " Goku spoke up.  
" Ugh, I don't mean with THIS, baka, I--aahhhHHHHhhhh, when'd you learn how to do this anyway? " a happy smile  
crossed Vegeta's face.  
" After we met Mirai and I accidentally gave Chi-chan a playful tap and sent her flying through the wall and into a  
tree and broke her arm along with fracturing her skull. She got mad and decided I should be more gentle with her so she had  
me take a masseuring class and that's where I learned how to rub her all nice the way I'm rubbing **you**. " Goku said  
sweetly to the comfortable and yawning prince.  
" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh, figures this was one of Onna's plaahhhhHHHHHHHhhheeheeheehee. " Vegeta let out several pleased  
giggles when he felt a sudden tickle on his neck. He slapped Goku's arm away, " STOP THAT!! " his face flushed bright red.  
Goku began to narrow his eyes and inturn caused Vegeta's to widen. The ouji quickly returned to his position on the bed while  
his 'proffessional masseur' continued to rub him. Vegeta took a whiff of the air, " Hey Kakarrotto, what is this stuff you're  
using on me anyway? It smells different. " he asked.  
" I dunno. " the larger saiyajin grinned stupidly.  
The ouji sweatdropped, " You don't KNOW what you're rubbing me with!? " he yelped.  
" Not really, no. It's some fancy imported stuff Chi-chan ordered outta the big catalog in her room. " Goku said  
happily.  
" For all I know you could be basting me in cooking oil. " Vegeta muttered, the reached to grab the bottle only to  
have Goku slap the ouji's hand away.  
" Veggie no! Little Veggie's aren't supposed to touch that! You'll hurt yourself. " he said, concerned.  
The smaller saiyajin grunted with frustration and ended up having to look at the bottle out of the corner of his eye.  
Vegeta mentally cursed when he realized the letters on the bottle weren't in english, " Let me get this straight. You rub  
this stuff on Onna whenever she desires so, yet you have no idea WHAT you're rubbing her with?! "  
" Nope! " Goku chirped.  
" Baka... " the ouji sweatdropped, " Don't you even know what's IN THERE? "  
" No...but I don't know what's inside little Veggies either but I play with them anyway! " the large saiyajin nodded.  
" Point. " Vegeta sighed, ::Perhaps if I stay quiet long enough, Kakarrotto should get tired and go take a nap  
himself. Once he's asleep and mentally exhausted I can easily teleport home and form a plan to rid Kakarrotto of his insanely  
powerful mental-powers:: he thought menacingly, " ...yes, that will work out just fine. "  
" Veggie what are you talking to yourself about? " Goku asked.  
" Nothing. " Vegeta responded almost too quickly, " Don't, you ever talk to yourself sometimes, Kakarrotto? " he  
tried to change the subject.  
" I never used to, but I'm starting to do it more frequently with the more ki power I send up to my brain. " the  
larger saiyajin explained.  
" That is because it is a sign of genius. Geniuses like ourselves have conversations in our heads like that. " Vegeta  
added.  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" Boy Veggie smells ~nice~-- " Goku sniffed the air. Vegeta gulped.  
" *CRASH*! " a loud noise came from outside.  
" MOMMY!!!! " one of the chibis cried out.  
" Mommy's comin, babies! " Goku exclaimed in a worried tone, letting go of Vegeta and rushing out of the room. The  
ouji stared at the now empty doorway, then looked upward.  
" Thank you. " he said with relief. The smaller saiyajin sat up and grabbed the bottle curiously, " What a strange  
substance. " Vegeta sniffed it and instantly got dizzy. He shook it off and inspected further and tasted some. He reeled in  
disgust, " UGH!! This isn't rubbing oil! This is some type of liquid-honey ice cream topping like they sell hot fudge and  
caramel at the ice cream shops! " he looked confused, " The BAKA! He picked up the wrong bottle! " Vegeta angrily put it back  
on the counter when something hit him and he gasped, " Or is it SUPPOSED to taste that way? " he shuddered and looked at the  
bottle again, " Bakayaro foreign language that I cannot read properly!!! " Vegeta shook his fist at it, then placed his  
fingers on his forehead and prepared to teleport. He disappeared from the room only to reappear in the same spot a moment  
later. Vegeta blinked, " NOW WHAT DID HE DO TO ME!! I must not be able to teleport from this room. It's probably surrounded  
by some ki-transportation shield or something of that nature. " he logically explained to himself, then paled, " Which means  
I have to leave the house ON FOOT. Or if I'm lucky, maybe only the room. "  
The ouji successfully made his way out of the guest room and down the stairs to the kitchen. He headed towards the  
back door only to freeze when he saw Goku directly outside the door with his back turned towards the house. The larger  
saiyajin was bended down and consoling one of the chibis; who had gotten a splinter in his finger after accidentally knocking  
down a gigantic tree. Vegeta looked around nervously and grinned when he spotted the phone. He quietly stepped towards it and  
began dialing the number for Capsule Corp, " I might as well call home and let them know I'm still alive. Maybe I can even  
get Bulma to come out here and pick me up. " he held it up to his ear and waited while the phone rang.  
" Now what are you doing all the way down here, *Vedge'ums*. " a voice said on the phone. Vegeta felt the blood rush  
out of his face. He shakily looked over his shoulder to see Goku smirking at him. The larger saiyajin grabbed the phone cord  
and snapped it in two, " Who're you callin, little Veggie? " he asked, narrowing his eyes.  
" I-- "  
" And what are you doing down here? You wouldn't be trying to LEAVE me, would ya Veggie? " Goku looked on sadly.  
" Well I-- " Vegeta stammered, " Uhhh.... "  
Goku snapped his fingers, causing the phone to disappear. Vegeta stared at the now empty spot on the kitchen wall,  
horrified, " It's bad for little Veggies to go off like that with me out of the house. They could get hurt. " he snickered,  
walking past Vegeta.  
" Kakarrotto--what did you do with the phone! " Vegeta glared.  
" What's a 'phone', Veggie? " Goku said innocently. Vegeta looked petrified, " Silly little buddy, making up words  
again! " he smiled, " Now come back upstairs, 'Kakay' has something to show you. "  
Vegeta inwardly whinced, then slowly trudged after him.  
" By the way, Veggie smells ~*VERY NICE*~--- " Goku started out only to have Vegeta rush past him up the stairs. He  
blinked, " Huh, I wonder what got into him... "  
  
/dl  
  
" And THAT'S why I think we should-- "  
" *bring*bring*bring* "  
Bura twitched in annoyance. She, Gohan, and Bulma had successfully gotten back to Capsule Corp and she was currently  
in the middle of revealing her own scheme for saving the ouji.  
" Hello? " Gohan picked up the phone only to hear a dead tone. He looked down at the caller id, " Hey, it's coming  
from my house. "  
" Toussan tried to call us! " Bura happily exclaimed, bouncing over to the phone. She grabbed it out of Gohan's hand  
and quickly dialed back and waited for the phone to ring.  
" I'm sorry, the number you have dialed is no longer in existance. " a recording in Goku's voice said over the phone.  
Bura paled, " Please contact your local operator for existing local listings. "  
Bura hung up, " This isn't good. "  
" Goku unplugged his own telephone?? " Bulma gawked, " What's he DOING up there! "  
" Toussan may be in real danger if Kakarroujo's gone to the dark side and is going to try to use him for twisted,  
sassy purposes. " Bura added nervously.  
" Ta--Toussan wouldn't do stuff like that. " Gohan laughed it off, " I mean, he's one of the, if not most, nicest  
people on the planet. He would never cut off all communication to his house and hold Vegeta captive just because he misses  
having Kaasan around--right? " he smiled weakly. Bura and Bulma shook their heads at him sadly, " Uhh... "  
" --anyway, I think reminding Kakarroujo about exactly WHAT he's doing is a good idea. While Gohan's doing that  
Kaasan can slip the serum into Kakarroujo's food. This way we won't have to worry about giving him a needle and being zapped  
away for that. I will meanwhile slip Toussan out through the back door or nearby window of the house. Once Kakarroujo is  
mentally cured he should be safe, but just incase we're going to avoid him for several months afterward. We'll have Toussan  
use his teleportation to teleport us to planet Namek and use their dragonballs to wish everyone back that Kakarroujo  
zapped out of existance. This way everything can go back to normal and Kakarroujo will regain his sanity and Toussan will be  
safe! " Bura explained happily.  
Gohan and Bulma applauded.  
" Of course this means we will have to approach and even enter the house. And Kaasan needs time to create the serum  
so it will work properly to block Kakarroujo from sending his body's ki to his brain. It's better we stay here for the time  
being. It shouldn't take more than a couple months for Kaasan to finish, right Kaasan? "  
Bulma looked down at her, concerned, " I don't know Bura, what if we don't have that time? And I really don't want to  
leave Vegeta there with Goku for another 2 months. He'll think we abandoned him and who knows what mental state HE'LL be in  
when we finally get there to save him?! "  
" Didn't you already develop a cure for him, Bulma? " Gohan asked her.  
" Yes, but it's not permanent. I don't want to temporarily cure Goku only to have him fly off the handle again and  
this time zap away everyone on Earth except himself, Vegeta, and those little kids he created. If that happens NO ONE will  
be able to save Vegeta. Not to mention they're both immortal thanks to that stupid wish Vegeta made a while ago. That would  
mean the only way he could escape from Goku would be if someone else happened to land on the planet that was smart enough to  
gather the dragonballs; if Goku hadn't zapped Dende away already as well; and make the wish, which is nearly IMPOSSIBLE! "  
" I guess we could wait a couple more months. " Gohan sat down in a chair, " But is it fair to Vegeta? "  
" ...no. " Bulma sighed, " But we have no other choice. Besides, he brought this on himself! " she said stubbornly.  
" How? " Gohan looked at her incrediously.  
" Well, if he hadn't gone to Goku's house in order to persuade him the other day, Chi-Chi wouldn't have gotten mad in  
the first place. " Bulma shrugged.  
Gohan sighed, " Whatever you say, Bulma. "  
  
/dl  
  
2 Months Pass...  
" Aww, Veggie-chan I love you. " Goku said softly, latched onto the tired and slightly heartbroken little ouji. The  
duo were sitting in the guest room under the covers and watching the news, " You're my favoritest person in the whole wide  
world. "  
" Uh-huh... " Vegeta sighed sadly, trapped under the immense hug Goku had him in.  
" Am I little Veggie-chan's favoritest person in the whole wide world? " he asked coyly.  
" ... " Vegeta looked away, groaning.  
" AM I? " Goku narrowed his eyes, threateningly holding on even tighter.  
" Hai-Kakarrotto!!! " Vegeta yelped quickly. Goku smiled warmly and loosened his hold.  
" And does Veggie-chan love me as much as I love him? " the larger saiyajin's cheeks flushed a bright pink color.  
" Hai-Kakarrotto! " Vegeta said just as quickly as before.  
" Good. My little Veggie-chan already knows how important he is to me. He's the only one I have left on this crazy  
mixed-up planet who truely *cares* about me. " Goku smirked.  
Vegeta resisted the underlying urged to power up and struggle out of Goku's grasp.  
" And now for the weather. " the tv said, " Those up in the East District should beware the oncoming storm-clouds.  
A flood of immense proportions is set due East and should be upon the residents within the next three hours. " the  
weatherman said.  
Goku pouted, " I hate it when it rains. Little Veggies get all wet and sweaty in the rain and we can't play right. "  
he snapped his fingers, causing the rain clouds three hours away to suddenly disappear.  
" Oh, this just in, the storm seems to have somehow been veered away from the East District...and we're not sure  
how. " the weatherman looked confused.  
" Heeheehee. " Goku giggled, " That's MUCH BETTER! " he looked over at Vegeta, " Don't you agree with me, little  
Veggie-chan? "  
" Hai-Kakarrotto. " Vegeta hung his head.  
" Aww, don't looks so glum, Veggie-chan! " Goku frowned, then perked up, " I have you and you have me and we have our  
babies and lots of food. There's nothing to be sad about when we love each other as much as you and me do! "  
::That's a lie:: Vegeta thought wearily.  
::WHAT WAS THAT??!:: Goku's voice said aggitatedly in agreement with the expression on his face. Vegeta paled,  
::I can teach Veggie another lesson you know! I can do just what I did to Veggie last week and you know that!::  
" Hai-Kakarrotto! " Vegeta said in a panic.  
" Veggie-chan use "Kakay". I like that one better. " Goku smiled, snuggling up to him. Vegeta twitched.  
" Hai, Kakay. " he sniffled.  
" So! Whadda ya wanna do this lazy sunny evening? " Goku chuckled, swaying one of his feet back and forth that poked  
out from under the covers at the end of the bed.  
" Go home? " Vegeta hopefully suggested.  
" Aww Veggie-chan, you always say that! " Goku laughed, hugging tightly, " This is your home now 'n you know it! "  
" Stop calling me Veggie-CHAN. I'm not Onna. " Vegeta lamely begged, having done so dozens of times before.  
" Who? " Goku blinked curiously. Vegeta sweatdropped. He grinned, " Oh little Veggie-chan! You're so silly; making  
people up again! What an active imagination. " he yawned slightly, letting go of Vegeta and leaning his head down on the  
large pillow on the gigantic guest bed, " Veggie come sleep. "  
" Hmm... " Vegeta quietly thought to himself so as to not have Goku detect the ouji's thought pattern. He smirked for  
the first time in a month as an idea rolled around in his head, " Alright Kakarrotto. I will lay down and nap with you. "  
" Sweet lil Veggie-chan better not be plotting something. " Goku opened one eye slightly.  
" I'M NOT PLOTTING ANYTHING! " the ouji exclaimed.  
" Oh-kay Veggie...it's just that your voice gets a little deeper-sounding when you start to plot bad things. " Goku  
said uneasily.  
" ....it does, really? " Vegeta cocked his head. Goku smiled widely in reply and closed his other eye.  
" Awwwww, how could I ever have suspected little Veggie of plotting something when he's so sweet and cute and soft to  
the touch. "  
Vegeta subconsiously tugged on the skin on his hand, " I don't feel soft to me. " he grunted, then looked back over  
at Goku to see the larger saiyajin had fallen asleep. Vegeta smirked, " Ah-ha. " he waited several minutes, then schooted  
closer to Goku, " Kakarrotto. " he whispered, " Kakarrotto, can you hear me? "  
" Mmm, Veggieshere.. " Goku murmured in his sleep.  
" Yes, Veggie is here. Kakay, Veggie would like to know where Onna--Chi-Chi is. Do you know where Chi-Chi is,  
Kakay? " he asked curiously.  
" Chi-chan is far a-way from here. " Goku said in is sleep, " Far far away where she can never harm Veggie or me  
again. No one will ever harm Veggie or me again. "  
" Ahh, I understand. I can easily defeat Onna in a physical battle but psychologically she is a threat to me through  
your eyes. Do you know if you could bring her back? " Vegeta said.  
" Can't do that, Vedge'ums. It's empty out there, Chi-chan would kill my lil Veggie-chan. I won't let her do that. "  
Goku responded.  
" But what if she didn't? Would you let "Veggie-chan" go back to Capsule Corp and go back to normal? " Vegeta asked.  
" Nope. " Goku smiled.  
" "NOPE!" WHADDA YA MEAN "NOPE"!!! " Vegeta exclaimed angrily, then quickly covered his mouth with his hands when he  
realized he could've woken Goku up.  
" Nope cuz I think I luv Veggie-chan even more than Chi-chan now. " Goku giggled, still fast asleep.  
" You "LUV" me more?! " Vegeta turned a pale green and looked like he was about to through up, " You can't be  
serious! I mean, I'm just your "little buddy and prince". Onna is the one who BARED YOUR CHILDREN! "  
" I made babies too. "  
" You ZAPPED children into existance, BAKA! Onna was pregnant; she went through labor pains and the such! " Vegeta  
exclaimed.  
" Mmm~~~ " the larger saiyajin sighed dreamily in his sleep, latching onto Vegeta's arm. The ouji yelped and yanked  
it away.  
" Echhh.. " Vegeta twitched, " I think I've had enough kaka-time to last me the rest of eternity! " he slid out of  
bed, then cautiously made his way out of the room.  
" Mommy! Goggie threw a water balloon at me! " the recently chibinized Vejitto cried, running down the hall to meet  
up with Vegeta. Goku had indeed called both fusions down the second day and had zapped them into chibi forms the moment they  
got there. Due to how he had been introduced the very first time, Vejitto still placed the title of "Mommy" on Vegeta's   
shoulders rather than Goku's.  
" Hahahaha! " the chibinized Gogeta ran down the hallway after Vejitto holding another water balloon in his hands. He  
froze when he saw Vegeta, " --oops. "  
" Gogeta go apologize to your brother. " Vegeta said lamely, trudging out of the hallway and down into the living  
room where he sat on the sofa. Both chibis stared at him, concerned, then followed Vegeta to the room and stood infront of  
the sofa.  
" We are sorry, Toussan. " Gogeta said sadly, " That, you can't get back home, I mean. "  
Vegeta glanced at them for a moment.  
" But, we can't either so all three of us are pretty much in the same boat. " Vejitto added, " At least you get to  
keep your body the way its supposed to look. I'M NOT EVEN FOUR FEET TALL!! " he exclaimed. Vegeta chuckled.  
" It's always good to be reminded I'm not the only Kaka-minion around here. " he smirked. The two chibis brightened  
up, " You know, I thought it would never be possible. But I don't think I love that big baka peasant anymore. " Vegeta  
frowned, " In fact, I'm not even sure I still like him. I didn't think it was possible for me to not care about him  
anymore. "  
" That's cuz you love the old Daddy, just like the rest of us. " Vejitto explained, " I miss him when he used to be  
nice and kind to us and not control us and how old we are like little toys....I AM NOT A TOY! I AM A SAIYAJIN BEING!!! "  
" I kinda like being a chibi. " Gogeta squeaked out. Vejitto glared at him, " Come on! This is our chance to have the  
childhood we were both cheated out of! "  
" I don't WANNA be a little kid! " Vejitto pouted.  
" Shh! Not so loud! Mommy will hear you! " Gogeta said, frightened, " I can't have my only brother zapped away! I'll  
be all alone with those dummy chibis and a depressed Toussan. " he pointed to Vegeta, " No offense of course, Toussan. "  
Vegeta sighed, " Kakarrotto used to be so wonderful... "  
" There he goes again. " Vejitto sweatdropped. Gogeta took a pair of ear-plugs and plugged his own ears, then offered  
some to Vejitto, who gladly accepted.  
" Kakay was such a facinating peasant. " Vegeta smiled, then frowned, " Heartbreaking how a saiyajin like him could  
be so easily corrupted by power the way Freezer was merely by learning one little technique. If I had only I had searched  
that one planet for him while trying to find him out in space those 2 years maybe I could've gotten to him before he learned  
it. " Vejitto mouthed the words the ouji was saying while Gogeta giggled at his brother's mockery of the presently larger  
saiyajin, " It feels almost meaningless for me to continue on. What good would enservantizing Kakarrotto do to me now? I  
don't love him anymore. The way he's changed I could care less if he lives or dies! There really isn't any mystique of an  
aurora around him now. Just a cold 'cross-me-and-die' personality. That, and being spanked for trying to flush a "dangerous"  
toilet by yourself doesn't exactly do much for one's opinion of you. I hate that punishment. I like it better when  
Kakarrotto punishes me by sending me to my room instead. Neither me OR Bulma ever spanked Trunks or Bura! " he exclaimed,  
" We merely took away their prized possessions for a few days and watched them mentally squirm in agony! " Vegeta snickered,  
rubbing his hands together, " But NOOOoo, not Kakarrotto. He's gotta make it so one wrong step and you're sitting there  
with a pillow tied over your but to keep the pain from throbbing! He learned THAT little punishment from Onna; wherever she  
is. "  
Vegeta looked downward and yelled at the floor, " I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY ONNA!! YOU GOT OFF REAL EASY COMPAIRED TO ME!  
YOU'LL PROBABLY END UP IN HEAVEN AGAIN WHILE I'M STUCK HERE IN A PERPETURAL, NEVER-ENDING H.F.I.L. THANKS TO "KAKARROTTO  
THE CONQUEROR" OVER HERE! HE'S WORSE THAN YOU ARE! NO WONDER YOU TWO LIVED TOGETHER SO LONG! YOU'RE BOTH POSSESSIVE  
PSYCHO-JERKS!!! "  
The ouji froze as he felt a poof of smoke appear around him.  
" You can go home now. " a hurt little voice said from the stairs behind him. Vegeta spun around to see Goku staring  
at him from the steps, teary-eyed and sniffling, " Little Veggies can go home now. I put him back the way he was and  
everything. "  
Vegeta looked down to see he was now wearing his regular training gear; complete with the white gloves and boots.  
" What I did to Veggie was wrong. I treated him like Chi-chan used to treat me; not letting him go where he wanted  
to or wearing what he wanted to. I just missed Chi-chan, that's all. " Goku rubbed his eyes, tears streaming down his face,  
" I DON'T LIKE TO BE ALONE!! " he wailed.  
The smaller saiyajin looked at him curiously and then cautiously made his way over to Goku, " Kakarrotto? " he bent  
down towards the step only to have Goku lundge at him and hold on tightly.  
" WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! VEGGIE I'M SORRY! I AM SO SORRY I MADE YOU HURT INSIDE PLEASE FORGIVE  
ME!! You can still leave all you want JUST PLEASE FORGIVE ME! " Goku bawled, " I WAS A BAD BUDDY TO YOU VEGGIE! "  
Vegeta smiled weakly, " You're not bad, Kakarrotto. Only misguided. " he said softly, patting the peasant on the  
back.  
" Like Veggie? "  
Vegeta sweatdropped, " Yes, like Veggie... "  
" ...am I the old Kakarrotto again, Veggie? " Goku squeaked out, holding on loosely, " And--and don't answer right  
away, Veggie can take his time. "  
" I think you are, Kakay. You're back to normal again. " Vegeta smirked, then pulled away, " But if you try to  
spank me for not flushing a toilet correctly again I'll never forgive you! "  
" Of course little Veggie! " Goku chirped happily, then walked with the ouji to the front door. He playfully pushed  
Vegeta outside and laughed only to freeze at the sound of his back-door being knocked down, " What is that! " Goku gasped,  
turning his head around.  
" Kuso! " Vegeta cursed, then ran around to the back-door only to find no one there, " YOU DARE ATTACK MY PEASANT  
AND YOU SHALL DEAL WITH ME! " he screamed angrily.  
" Oh! Hi Toussan! " a voice chirped below him. Vegeta looked down to see Bura waving happily to him.  
" ACK!? BURA!? WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE!! " the ouji exclaimed.  
" We're here to save you Toussan! Kaasan's got the syrum to stop Kakarroujo and everything! " she grinned.  
" But now HERE! NOT NOW! " Vegeta began to panic, " YOU BAKAYAROS! " he shouted through the backdoor where Bulma  
and Gohan were presently standing.  
" Uh....something wrong Vegeta? " Gohan blinked.  
" Vegeta you're alive! " Bulma said happily, giving him a quick hug.  
" I JUST GOT KAKARROTTO BACK TO BEING MENTALLY SANE NOT EVEN FIVE MINUTES AGO! ARE YOU ALL SO INCREDIBLY STUPID THAT  
YOU WOULD BARGE IN JUST AS I'M ABOUT TO REGAIN MY FREEDOM!!! " Vegeta screamed at them.  
" You mean, he just let you go? " Bulma gawked.  
" Of course! Kakarrotto wasn't nuts--well maybe he was--but his only problem happened to be that he was lonely  
without Onna around! " Vegeta rambled on, then smirked, " It's only natural he'd come to ME, his second closest 'friend',  
for guidance and compassion. " the ouji boasted.  
" Well, he's back to normal. " Gohan said flatly.  
" You don't have "guidance" or "compassion"! At least not GOOD ones. " Bulma scoffed.  
" And THIS is the person who was going to rescue me. " Vegeta said mockingly, " Nice to know I'm still loved. " he  
said with sarcasm dripping from his voice.  
" Of course you're LOVED, moron! That's why we came here to save you! " Bulma smacked him across the back of the  
head. Vegeta snickered at her and was about to say some smart-alick remark when all of a sudden an angry burst of bright  
yellow light exploded from the living room. The group froze.  
" Wha--what was that? " Bulma blinked.  
" If I didn't know better, I'd say Kakarrotto just saw you hit me. " Vegeta sweatdropped.  
" Grrrrrrrr.... " a low, enraged growl came from the doorway. The group collectively sweatdropped to see a snarling  
ssj3 standing there, " You hurt Veggie. " Goku said in a threatening tone.  
" No--NO! Goku I didn't hurt him! " Bulma defended herself, " You KNOW I couldn't hurt Vegeta, even if I tried! I'm  
not physically strong enough to-- "  
" YOU HURT VEGGIE!!!! " he screamed, blinded with rage.  
" Vegeta, reason with him! " Bulma said to him in a panic, " Tell him it was just a love tap or something? "  
" What's a love tap? " the ouji cocked an eyebrow.  
" Just TELL HIM! " she hissed with worry.  
Vegeta sighed and made his way towards the now foaming-at-the-mouth ssj3, " Kakarrotto, Bulma was just teasing with  
me. She wasn't trying to literally hurt-- "  
Goku snapped his fingers causing a poof of smoke to envelop the ouji. Vegeta yelped in terror to see he was now  
wearing the little blue gi again. This time the wristbands around his wrists were instead a pair of black handcuffs.  
" AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! " Vegeta shrieked, twitching so badly it looked as if he would have a seizure any moment  
now, " KAKARROTTO!! YOU'RE BETTER NOW! REMEMBER THAT ALREADY!!! I'M OH-KAY! I'M HEALTHY! I'M FINE! IT DIDN'T EVEN HURT!! "  
" Little Veggie get behind me. " Goku said in a dead-serious tone. Vegeta gulped and did so, standing behind Goku  
with his back to the larger saiyajin's. He was about to protest when he suddenly spotted that the front door was still wide  
open. Vegeta glanced quickly back at Goku, who seemed to preoccupied with the anger that had built up from seeing someone  
break into his home and start smacking his little buddy around. The little ouji licked his chops and started to tip-toe to  
the freedom that was through the front door.  
" HOW COULD YOU! HOW COULD YOU HIT HIM! HOW COULD YOU HURT HIM LIKE THAT!!! " Goku cried, " VEGGIE _NEVER_ DID  
ANYTHING WRONG TO YOU!!! " he pointed at Bulma, who gulped, " HE'S A GOOD LITTLE VEGGIE! ONE THAT NEEDS TO BE LOVED AND  
CARED FOR! AND IT'S BECOMING VERY APPARENT THAT I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO KNOWS HOW TO DO THAT!!!! "  
Bulma tried to remain calm and avoid panicking outright, " Goku, think this out now. I wasn't trying to hurt Vegeta.  
I love him just as much as you do. "  
" THEN WHY DID YOU _HIT_ HIM!!! " Goku snapped.  
" I didn't mean to-- "  
" NOBODY-IS-ALLOWED-TO-HIT-VEGGIE!!! "  
" Goku STOP! I'm your oldest friend! You can't zap me away! " Bulma panickly waved her arms in the air, then froze  
when Goku held his finger pointed at her.  
" And YOU can't hit VEGGIE! "  
" *poof* " the blue-hairred genius disappeared.  
" AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! KAASSAN!!! " Bura screamed in horror, about to break down,  
" KAKARROUJO HOW COULD YOU!!!! " she wailed.  
" And she had the syrum with her. " Gohan paled. Bura instantly froze.  
" We're doomed... " she squeaked out, " GOHAN!! SAY SOMETHING TO HIM! YOU'RE HIS CHILD!! "  
" Ehh... " Gohan twitched nervously, then turned to Goku and made a cheesy smile, " Uh, hello? "  
" You were thinking of hurting my lil Veggie-angel too, huh? " the larger saiyajin said, still in a serious tone of  
voice.  
" What? NO! " Gohan stammered.  
" You were all gonna come in here and attack him while he was downstairs fixin himself a lil Veggie-snack, WEREN'T  
YOU!!! " he yelled.  
" NO NO NO!! Toussan you're not even letting me speak! We're here to help YOU! "  
Goku stared over at him suspicously, " And how does hitting Veggie help ME? "  
" UGH! Toussan we're here to take that mental technique of yours away from you so you don't go completely insane and  
zap everyone except yourself and Vegeta off the face of the Earth! " Gohan explained, " It's way too much power for you to  
handle on your own, " Too much power blinds people! You can't see straight! You can't even see that you're ZAPPING away all  
your friends, and your FAMILY! And Vegeta; Vegeta's AFRAID of you now, Toussan! He doesn't even want you anymore because  
you've gone power-mad! "  
" That's a LIE! Veggie does TOO love me! " Goku growled, " He loves me with all his little Veggie heart and soul! "  
" Go~~haaan, you're not HELPING! " Bura said in a sing-song voice.  
" Oh-kay, oh-kay. Let's just forget about Vegeta for a moment, 'k Toussan? " he said, trying to reason with Goku.  
" FORGET about him?!! " the ssj3 powered up even more.  
" You could poke him with a pin and he'd explode. " Bura sweatdropped.  
" I didn't mean it THAT way! I meant let's change the subject! " Gohan pleaded.  
" To what? " Goku partially calmed down.  
" Toussan, don't you want Kaasan back? " Gohan started out.  
" She hurt Veggie the most, she deserves to be where she is. " the larger saiyajin said stubbornly.  
" Oh I know in your heart that you don't really believe that! " Gohan exclaimed, " Toussan, we can use the  
dragonballs from Namek-sei to bring back all the people you zapped away; without a scratch on them. Even Chi-Chi. "  
Goku faultered for a moment, " Chi-chan can come home now? "  
" Yes, yes she can. " Gohan smiled, " She can come home and so can Goten. We can all be together again. What do you  
say? Would you like to have all your friends and family back to normal? "  
" ... "  
" Toussan? "  
Goku smiled at him, then narrowed his eyes, " I like living with Veggie just fine. " he said slowly, then pointed at  
Gohan and caused the demi-saiyajin to disappear the same way Bulma just had. Bura nearly shrieked. Goku turned his gaze  
towards her, " Well? "  
" Uhh... " Bura stared for a second, then whipped around and was now wearing a small orange gi of her own, " Hahaha  
haha. " she laughed nervously, " I like fish please don't kill me! "  
" *poof*!!! "  
  
/dl  
  
" Haha, I'm going to make it! I can't believe it I'm going to make it! " Vegeta laughed in an almost half-sane way  
as he dashed down the mountain-side. His handcuffs broken and left a dozen feet behind him.  
" Vehhhh-gee. Oh VEGGIE! Where ARE you? " and over-eager voice giggled from inside the small, rounded, mountain house  
Vegeta had just run out of. The little ouji made a wild dash over a nearby hill, panic-stricken by his persuer yet hopeful he  
might actually escape this time. He looked down at the small, ouji-sized blue gi he had on and shuddered.  
" Someplace YOU won't think to look, THAT'S for sure. " Vegeta snickered quietly, a smirk on his face. He could feel  
the other ki still in the house searching wildly for him, then exitting and looking around the front and back yards. He had  
been plotting this ve-getaway for several weeks now since he had met another version of himself via Mirai Trunks's time  
machine with Goku. The sole difference between them was this other timeline's Goku had no super-mental powers, thereby  
keeping his own alternate as the same cool-headed, cocky ouji he would've been had he not been pushed to the breaking point  
by a very spoiled psychic saiyajin.  
:::" That Veggie looked almost sad to be going home. " Goku cocked his head.  
" OF COURSE HE WAS SAD THAT OTHER YOU IS USING HIM AS A PUPPET AND A PLAYTHING AND WHO KNOWS WHAT ELSE HE DOES TO  
HIM!!! " Vegeta yelled angrily, then spat, " I should've put that other me out of his misery when he had the chance! At  
least he would've died a warriors death instead of lost his sanity playing cuddle-toy to that psycho-version of you. ":::  
" Well NO MORE! " the ouji laughed proudly, " I'm getting out of this kaka-created playground and getting my dignity  
back RIGHT NOW!! " a grin graced his over-stressed-looking face. Vegeta looked out in excitement to see a city down below  
the hill he was standing on, " People... " the small saiyajin said in shock, then nearly squealed, " PEOPLE WHO AREN'T  
KAKARROTTO!! PEOPLE WHO CAN HELP ME!! PEOPLE WHO CAN'T PLACE MIND-CONTROL OVER ME AND MAKE ME SING BABY-SONGS AND DO  
PRIMITIVE LITTLE DANCES FOR THEIR OWN ENJOYMENT!! FREEDOM!!! "  
" Tsk tsk tsk. "  
Vegeta froze in terror.  
" Little Veggie is not trying to run away again, is he? " the very same voice that once made the ouji excited to hear  
was now the same one that now ironically struck fear though his entire body. The owner of the voice teleported infront of  
Vegeta, " You weren't trying to LEAVE me, where you Veggie? " Goku asked innocently.  
" Nuh-nuh, no. NO, I wasn't LEAVING, haha, of course not, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta laughed nervously, backing up slightly  
Goku steped towards him, narrowing his eyes, " Little Veggie knows he can't go too far from home or he'll get hurt  
or end up in danger and I won't be able to save him. Veggie DOES know that, right? "  
" Umm, yes? " the ouji grinned cheesily, sweat dripping down the side of his face.  
" Well if lil Vedge'ums knew that then why is he out here? " Goku said suspicously, cornering Vegeta at the edge of  
the hill.  
" Uhhhh... "  
" Veggie doesn't wanna, go AWAY, does he? " the larger saiyajin sniffled, " Veggie doesn't wanna leave me all alone  
up here, does he? "  
" It's not that, Kakarrotto, it's just, " Vegeta stammered.  
" Veggie doesn't want me to send him away, does he? " Goku said sadly. Vegeta's pupils grew as wide as saucers,  
" Because I can send Veggie away. Veggie can find out where everyone else has gone. " he grabbed the ouji by each arm, " But  
I love my little Veggie so much I'd just hate to do that. " Goku rubbed his eyes.  
" Heh-heh-heh, yes, I AM very important you know, it'd be a real, heh-heh, shame alright. " Vegeta said, feeling  
slightly braver.  
Goku looked down and glared at the ouji, then smirked, " Hey Veh-geee~~ " he raised his arms. Vegeta's eyes widened.  
" ...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "  
" *SMACK*! "  
Vegeta froze in place, now very confused. He was still standing there, not zapped away or disappeared into thin air.  
He looked over his shoulder after his body suddenly recognized pain. He looked down at his own back in shock. He had not  
disappeared, he had been spanked. On his rear-end.  
" Uhhh... "  
" Like I said, I'd just HATE to send Veggie away. " Goku said warmly as the ouji turned his attention back to the  
peasant, " Now hurry up and come back to the house, little buddy. Everyone's waiting **JUST FOR YOU**. " Goku chuckled,  
" It's almost breakfast time you know. "  
" Alright, Kakarrotto. I'll..come home. " Vegeta sighed sadly.  
Goku laughed, " HAHAHA! Silly Veggie. You mean my home. Your home's down there. " he pointed down the hill. Vegeta  
did a double take.  
" You---you--muh-my--you mean it? " the ouji couldn't help but grinning as he stammered it out.  
" Sure. Veggie can go home anytime he wants to. " Goku grinned back, " Veggie is free to live where he wants. "  
" HAHA! WHOOO-HOOO!! " Vegeta cheered, falling to his knees and pumping his arm in the air only to have Goku grab one  
of his wrists. Vegeta paused.  
" However, I get to go with Veggie too. " Goku smirked, " Deal? "  
" Deal. " Vegeta smiled weakly while Goku helped him up and started walking back with him up the the Son house, " So?  
Kakarrotto, whatever did happen to Bulma and the others anyway? Are they still, I mean, you didn't?--- "  
" Oh, Gohan said they were in a hurry and had to leave, that's all. " Goku smiled sweetly.  
Vegeta laughed nervously, " Whatever you say, Kakarrotto. "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
7:34 PM 3/19/03  
THE END!  
Chuquita: Well, there you have it! A semi-nice ending to what otherwise would be a very bleak future for our  
alternate-timelined little ouji.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) So I'm still a kaka-slave?  
Chuquita: Well....yeah. But now Goku's only half-nuts!  
Goku: (confused) No, they're both still here.  
Chuquita: ... (twitches)  
Vegeta: (groans) Oh GOD! Keep your nasty mental-images to YOURSELF, Kakarrotto!  
Goku: What'd I say? They're both still here, see? [holds up two peanuts from out of his pocket]  
Vegeta: (squinty-eyed) NO I DO NOT WANT TO SEE EITHER ONE OF YOUR--- (opens eyes) Oh....peanuts.  
Goku: --are good with salt on them! (eats one)  
Chuquita: Oh, I wanna thank Ouji Chan for the idea that gave me the idea to have Veggie's scream end in him being spanked  
instead of being zapped away (at first he was gonna just get a hug instead). While I'm at it I wanna thank him for the  
birthday gift-fic, Nekoni for the birthday gift-doodle, and LCP for the other birthday gift-doodle. Also Thanks to everyone  
else who wished me a happy B-day!  
Goku: (now eating chocolate cake)  
Chuquita: Also if anyone wants to see Veggie & the others in color, pick up a Shounen Jump #4. Veggie's training outfit is  
even brighter than in the tv show.  
Vegeta: I like to make the masses aware of my existance.  
Goku: (happily) I am aware of every thought swirling through Veggie's head right this second! Thanks to the portara earring  
fusion!  
Vegeta: (groans) Don't remind me of that!  
Chuquita: Heehee, tommorow/today's episode is "Veggie's Respect"/"Veggie's Hats off to Goku! You're Number 1". I saw both  
the sub & the dub of it already, but it's a great one nonetheless.  
Goku: (smiling widely) Veggie says he luvs me in that episode.  
Vegeta: (shrieks) I DO NOT!!! (to Chu) (panic) DO I?!  
Chuquita: No.'  
Vegeta: [points at Son] HA!  
Chuquita: Sorry it took so long to get part 4 up. I was gone the weekend (& my B-day) at one of my younger sister's dance  
compititions. BUT I got to pick out my own presents at the King of Prussia (giganto) Mall and one of the things I got was  
my own PS2!  
Goku: (grins) I luv the little 3-D digital Veggies!!!!  
Chuquita: (nods) I got Budokai & the Spongebob Squarepants "Revenge of the Flying Dutchman" game.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Can you GET two more opposite shows?!  
Chuquita: (shrugs) I dunno...anyway it's great! I even got Veggie to go ssj once (but that was by accident and I haven't  
been able to since) And also apparently I need memory cards to save my games SO I'm just playing the tournament till I buy  
some memory cards over the weekend.  
Goku: (smiles) I wanna hug the digital Veggies SO MUCH!  
Vegeta: (twitches)  
Chuquita: OH! Speaking of Veggie we still have that other song for him to perfor--  
Vegeta: --I am NOT singing FOR Kakarrotto ABOUT Kakarrotto.  
Goku: (sniffles) Veggie sure?  
Vegeta: YES I'M SURE!!  
Goku: (w/big sad sparkily eyes) ...will Veggie sing me something pretty later then?  
Vegeta: (face flushes bright red) Uhh, erm, hai. I will. But in my native tongue so you can't interupt the meaning of it.  
Goku: YAY!  
Chuquita: Here's the other "Kaka-song" It's called "Aitsu Wa Son Gokuu" or "He is Son Gokou".  
Vegeta: OR "He is Kakarrotto the only remaining yet braindead peasant I have left on this Planet"  
Goku: Gosh that's a long title, Veggie. Goku:  
  
Song:Who is he? Who is he?   
He rides a bright cloud he goes FLYING   
Till the end of the skies   
  
With clear eyes and trained techniques   
To defend the green star he goes FIGHTING   
He got flame in his heart   
  
Wonder Boy... Why?   
Wonder Boy... Even when in trouble   
***m*Son Gokou Continue painting dreams   
****Son Gokou You are surely a hero   
****No matter how strong the opponent who challenges him   
****Power trembles in him   
  
Who is he? Who is he?   
For the sake of love till the end BURNING   
He fears nothing   
With clenched fist and a sharp face   
He hugs a child and shows a smile CHANGING   
He's a fearsome soldier   
  
Wonder Boy... It's amazing   
Wonder Boy... In times of defeat   
When he looks at you courage comes forth   
  
****Son Gokou Knows no escape   
****Son Gokou You are surely a hero   
****Lightning jumps from his fingertips   
****No enemy is a match for live   
  
...Yet he knows   
  
Tears...   
  
****repeat   
****repeat   
  
Goku: (smiles) Aww, I like my theme song. (loudly) I AM WONDER BOY! [pulls out a cape and ties it around his neck, then  
mockingly starts to run around the desk in a circle]  
Vegeta: (to Chu) Isn't that by the people who make wonder-bread?  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) No, I think they have a little chef-guy on the cover.  
Vegeta: I'm not that fond of the ending though. It makes Kakay seem inwardly depressed.  
Goku: (happily) I am not depressed as long as little Veggie is a-round! [still running around in a circle]  
Chuquita: I guess it's to show he's still hum-- (Veggie narrows his eyes at her) --anitarian about those living on the  
Earth. [Veggie smiles again]  
Goku: (still running) (grins) Nice save, Chu-sama!  
Chuquita: Yeah, I thought so. Anyway, to keep an already long Corner short/or in this case to keep it from getting any  
longer, here's the summaries of the next two stories, I'm not sure what order I'll do them in yet.  
episode re-run -- definately a 1 part fic. This is a parody of the subbed and yet to be aired episode "You're Late Son Goku!  
Everyone's Partying" or as the dub calls it "He's Always Late". Chi-Chi does a dance, Goku saves giant bird eggs while  
wearing a suit, and Veggie's being *gasp* nice! Not to mention Chi-Chi mocking Bulma for having a "crush" on Goku while  
boasting how nice she looks herself.  
Veggietine's Day 2 -- (sighs) My last Valentine's Day special was so perfectly timed that the last chapter was up a couple  
days after Valentine's day. However, this one's a little different from the last. No "love arrows" this time. Instead,  
expect a "Happy Veggietine's Day" visit from future Veggie and future Goku from 100 years in the future.  
Chuquita: These aren't their final summaries or titles (heck I don't even have a title for the first one yet) but whichever  
I chose first'll probably turn out pretty good. I have other future fics too but I'll save their summaries for another  
time. I hope you all enjoyed this reviewer-request fic along w/all the songs in the Corners. It seems I'll have to save  
the remaining song I wanted to use "Sweet Lovely Midnight" for another time. Interesting little song, not sure who its  
about but I hope you like it whenever I do give out the lyrics.  
Goku: (smirks at Veggie) AND Veggie is indebted to sing me a song since he snuck out on singing the one we just played.  
Vegeta: (gulps)  
Goku: (to Chu) I can't WAIT to hear Veggie sing! (sighs) Veggie's singing voice is *so* *beautiful*! Like a lil angel!  
Vegeta: (glowing bright red) ... (squeaks out) ....thank you....  
Chuquita: We'll see you next time everybody! Happy Birthday to all! Whenever your birthday is!  
Goku: I wonder when ~*VEGGIE'S*~ birthday is?....  
Chuquita: I dunno, I wish they'dve told us an exact month or date or something. (happily) That way I could find Veggie's  
horoscope! I'm a pisces! (Feb 18-Mar 21) (grins) That's the sign of the fish!  
Goku: (squeals) I LIKE TO EAT FISH!!!  
Vegeta: (back to normal) (flatly) That you do.  
Goku: (to audiance) (waves) Bye-bye everybody! See you in the next fic sometime next week!  
Vegeta: (sighs) So long. 


End file.
